No soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tiene una nueva misión, o mejor dicho, una nueva víctima. Él no es humano, pero deberá fingir para lograr su objetivo: obtener una nueva alma. ¿Podrá cumplirlo tan fácilmente o aparecerán dificultades?
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí con otra historia más...

Esta es diferente a todas las que he hecho, así que espero que no sse aburran...

Bueno, no entretengo a nadie más y les dejo esta nueva historia para que la disfruten.

Besos, ;D

**

* * *

**

**No soy quien crees… yo no caí del cielo**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Mandaste a llamarme?

Su voz, de tono frío, sonó por todo el lugar. Le habían dicho que lo estaba esperando, pero no sabían porque, tal vez para una nueva tarea, esas que ya hacía automáticamente tras años de dedicarse a ellas.

Se acercó a esa persona, a quien nadie podía revelarse y mucho menos hacer enojar, esa sombra sobre su trono que hacía que la oscuridad misma tuviera miedo de ese mundo, del mundo que habitaba desde hace tiempo.

El muchacho se paró frente a él y luego se arrodilló para escuchar esa voz terrorífica que a cualquiera aterraría. Todos menos a él, ¿Por qué temerle si su destino ya estaba en esas manos? No por sentir miedo sería liberado de todo lo que ya conocía.

Siempre fue una persona sin miedo a nada, testaruda, fría; un chico que hasta el último momento hizo lo que quería, sin retractarse ni apabullarse ante el qué dirán.

-¿Me dirás el porqué me encuentro aquí esperando a que hables? Estoy comenzando a irritarme.

Era el único que tenia las agallas para desafiarlo, siempre. ¿Por qué se quedaría con sus palabras en la boca? No podría hacerle nada, ya estaba maldito para siempre.

_Su maldición, su castigo._

Un castigo del cual nunca sería libre, y que la verdad, ya ni le interesaba. No tenía nada más por el cual existir, así que no objetaba a favor de su libertad, o de su misma muerte…

-Ya deberías saberlo. ¿Por qué otra cosa te llamaría sino? – esa voz invadía la habitación que parecía no tener límites, parecía estar dentro de una ilusión, donde tanta oscuridad se lamentaba de estar bajo el mando de esa sombra sin rostro.

-¿Quién será esta vez?

La sombra, que permanecía quieta en su trono obscuro, estiró su brazo, permitiendo que sus dedos de la mano se estirasen con bastante esfuerzo.

El muchacho al ver esa señal se paró de su reverencia y acercó a él. Ya enfrente de la sombra volvió a arrodillarse y sintió el toque frio de esa mano, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el contacto helado y maldito.

Tras esa acción que se realizaba siempre antes de su próxima misión, su mente se llenó de imágenes.

En su cabeza la información de quien sería su próxima víctima invadía hasta la más lejana neurona de su cerebro.

Esta vez sería una muchacha, al parecer de la edad que él mismo aparentaba. Vio sus facciones, hábitos y situaciones vividas. Esa información que le era brindada como si fuera una película con una duración de pocos segundos.

La muchacha, su objetivo, se situaba en la ciudad en la cual el caminó por sus calles por última vez. Sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad azulada y sus ojos, fácilmente confundibles con la luna.

Las imágenes se detuvieron, haciendo que se levantara y mirara a ese ser obscuro dentro de las penumbras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para llevarlo a cabo? – preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

-Un año.

-¿Un año? Es demasiado – su voz mostraba fastidio – Nunca he estado en una misión más de una semana.

-Lo sé, y esto será así porque es algo diferente.

-¿Diferente?¿Por qué?

-Tendría que habértela encomendado dentro de dos años – esa voz hacía un eco aterrador – Pero, no me gusta esperar demasiado.

-Se nota que anhelas la recompensa – el muchacho sonrió fríamente ante la idea – Entonces yo también espero mi parte.

-¿Cuándo no la has tenido? ¿Acaso en todo este tiempo te he negado lo que te pertenece?

-No, tienes razón.

-Entonces deberías irte preparando, tendrás que habitar allí todo el tiempo posible.

-¿No se me permitirá venir en ningún momento? – preguntó extrañado – Siempre lo he hecho.

-Podrás, eso no te lo he negado, solo intenta pasar lo mayormente posible allí. Las puertas no se te cerrarán, después de todo esto es tu hogar.

-De acuerdo pero… - dijo dudando.

-¿Pero? Tu voz muestra duda.

-Sí, ¿Por qué me ha elegido a mí? No soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-Que no eres el único es cierto, pero tú tienes algo que los demás no.

-¿Algo? – preguntó irónicamente - Tengo muchas más cosas; mi ambición está controlada lo suficiente.

-Lo sé, y estaba saciada hasta hace poco. Pero mira, ahora se desatará al recibir esta recompensa.

-Es cierto, una magnífica recompensa.

-En cuanto a eso que tienes, me refiero a tu aspecto.

-¿Mi aspecto? – preguntó escéptico.

-Sí, es el cual puede permitirte llevar a cabo esto. Eres el más nuevo y todavía no has recaudado tanto para empezar a tomar la forma de lo que realmente eres.

-Bueno, eso es suficiente para saberlo. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, comienzas ya mismo.

-Está bien. Con su permiso – el chico realizó una reverencia y se giró para retirarse, perdiéndose en las tinieblas.

Antes de abandonar definitivamente el lugar, la voz lo llamó, parecía que estaba al lado suyo, aunque no era así, seguía donde siempre.

-Sasuke – resonó con un gran eco su nombre, ese que poseía desde hace mucho tiempo – Confío en ti, ella tiene algo que deseo, y tu también.

-No se preocupe Señor – le contestó de espaldas – Soy el mejor y único Shinigami apto para esta misión. Dentro de un año tendrá el alma de Hinata Hyuuga.

Siguió avanzando hasta dejar ese mundo en el cual había estado viviendo hace bastante tiempo, luego de morir y convertirse en un recolector de almas por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro capi de esta historia n.n

Espero les guste, y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios,

eso significa que mis locas ideas son aceptadas...

Besitos!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí se encontraba, pisando el pavimento de las calles, escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad, viendo montones de gente pasar por su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Todo era muy molesto, sobre todo la claridad en la que se encontraba.

El sol se disponía en lo alto del cielo, cegándolo. Había vivido mucho tiempo en las tinieblas que había olvidado la sensación de los rayos del sol tocando su piel, también la luminosidad de ese astro imponiéndose en ese espacio celeste, mostrando que era el amo de los cielos.

Apenas hace unos minutos había salido de ese mundo oculto donde lo más cercano a la luz era esa especie de fuego donde se deshacían de las almas que ya no servían. Esas almas traídas a destiempo por los shinigamis a cargo de las mismas.

Eran almas, no cuerpos, por lo que era imposible que tras quemarse en esa llama infernal desaparecieran; al contrario, permanecían allí sufriendo por toda la eternidad, en un tortuoso silencio, en vez de vagar por la tierra de los vivos.

-Esta claridad supera sin dudas esa miserable llama – dijo el muchacho mientras buscaba un lugar a oscuras – Aun mis ojos no se acostumbran, pero deberán hacerlo, tarde o temprano – concluyó encontrando una especie de callejón.

Una vez dentro de ese lugar donde la luz era menor se sentó lo más alejado posible de la salida, no quería ser visto y mucho menos molestado.

Comenzó a recordar la información que le dio su Señor.

Su víctima, una chica de 17 años, se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga. Hija de un empresario. Asistía a su último año de colegio donde al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros.

A pesar de todo por lo que pasaba, era una muchacha sencilla, bondadosa y tímida. Su aspecto, de una manera lindo, daba a entender que había vivido decepciones y sobre todo, malos momentos. Se la veía sana, como si nunca fuera a enfermarse, pero no sería así. Dentro de un par de años estaría perdiendo para siempre la vitalidad que poseía, pero él no lo permitiría.

No, no permitiría que viviese más de lo establecido para obtener su alma. Solo consiguiendo tan hermoso tesoro para un ser como él, era indispensable cumplir su trabajo a tiempo.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Hinata Hyuuga – dijo cortando el flujo de la información en su memoria- Disfruta porque cuando mueras, la mitad de tu alma alargará más mi existencia.

.

.

-¡Hinata! Ya levántate – le llamada una voz mientras la sacudían.

-¿Qué p-pasa? – decía abriendo pesadamente sus ojos para divisar la figura de su hermana menor.

-Tienes que ir al colegio, apúrate o llegaras tarde – sonaba irritada cuando apuntaba eso – Últimamente actúo de despertador para ti – dijo y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

La chica se levantó de la cama y dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha para despertarse. Una vez terminada, se arregló y buscó sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a su padre guardando unos papeles en su maletín.

-Buenos d-días padre – le saludó sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.

-Buenos días hija – le dio un vistazo rápido, estaba apresurado ya que llegaba tarde a una reunión– Esta noche cenarán solas – continuó con la vista en el maletín – Debo cerrar unos negocios.

-D-de acuerdo padre – contestó tomando un sorbo de té.

-Bueno – el hombre se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente – Ya debo irme, avísale a tu hermana lo de esta noche.

-Sí.

La puerta se cerró, dejándola sola en el comedor, donde ingería su desayuno con tranquilidad. En eso escuchó unos rápidos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y estaban acercándose a ella.

-¿Ya terminaste? Se nos hará tarde si no salimos ahora.

-Sí, v-vamos.

Se levantó, agarró lo que había ensuciado y lo lavó para dejar todo limpio, mientras tomaba su mochila su hermana le recriminaba desde la puerta que si seguía tomándose las cosas con tanta tranquilidad, definitivamente llegarían tarde.

.

.

-¡Sí! A tiempo – festejaba su hermana ya en la puerta del colegio

-T-te dije q-que llegaríamos bien Hanabi, aun f-faltan diez minutos.

-Bueno, pero no siempre es suficiente estar al límite.

-V-vamos hacia n-nuestros salones – le dijo y la alentó a seguir empujándole suavemente por la espalda.

-Sí, debemos empezar con todo esta semana- estaba demasiado predispuesta a empezar el día.

Se separaron cuando la menor ingresó a su aula, donde quienes estaban dentro la recibieron amable y confiadamente. Hinata se dirigió a su salón que aun estaba vacío, se sentó en su banco al lado de la ventana y apoyó su mochila sobre la silla contigua, total nadie se sentaría allí, junto a ella.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, ninguno se molestaba en mirarla y mucho menos saludarla. La única persona que notó su presencia fue una chica rubia que y bien ingresó al salón se acercó a saludarla para luego tomar asiento justo detrás de ella.

Era la única persona que, desde que comenzó en ese colegio hace un año atrás, le había dirigido la palabra y se había ofrecido a formar grupo con ella. Este año irían a sentarse juntas, pero como Hinata se había enfermado la primera semana de clases, la muchacha había sido sentada con un chico, por lo establecido por el primer profesor que tuvieron.

-¿No es un hermoso día? – comentó la muchacha rubia mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sí, el s-sol hace que esté hermoso – contestó Hinata mirando al mismo lugar que ella.

-Sí, solo espero que no nos lo arruinen dándonos mucha tarea – suspiraba.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por los pasillos, seguidos por una voz bastante conocida.

-Se acerca Su Majestad – bufó la chica – se nos ha acabado el hermoso día.

-N-no seas m-mala Ino.

-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad.

La persona que había logrado abaratar la tranquilidad se acercó a ellas para tomar asiento en el banco que se encontraba a la derecha del de Hinata. Las vio altaneramente como si fueran poca cosa y tras cruzar sus piernas les sonrió falsamente.

-B-bue-buenos d-días – saludó burlonamente y comenzó a reírse.

-No le veo nada gracioso que le burles a Hinata – le defendió la rubia – No es su problema tener pequeños tartamudeos, como no es el tuyo ser tan miserable.

-Pues yo lo encuentro muy gracioso Yamanaka – concluyó dirigiendo su vista al pizarrón.

-Después dices que yo soy la mala – le susurró Ino a su amiga, la cual se encontraba cabizbaja tras la burla de la otra muchacha de cabellos rosados.

El timbre sonó, dando a conocer que el tiempo de hablar había terminado y que la clase de matemática empezaría.

El profesor entró, haciendo que quienes aun conversaban por lo bajo, se callaran.

-Hoy se nos suma un nuevo alumno a la clase – comentó y miró a la puerta – Vamos, entra.

Tras esa frase un muchacho ingresó al salón y se paró al lado del hombre. El chico, de unos 17 años, cabellos azabaches y piel un poco pálida dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento por todo el lugar, o al menos eso pareció, ya que en su rostro llevaba unos lentes oscuros que le ocultaban los ojos.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha y compartirá este último año con ustedes. Sean amables con él. Ah, y señor Uchiha – le llamó el hombre – deberá sacarse eso en clases.

-Lo entiendo – contestó el muchacho con una voz fría – Lo siento pero es que tanta luz me hace mal – explicó mientras se sacaba los anteojos de sol, dando a conocer unos ojos profundamente negros.

Todas las chicas del salón suspiraron al ver por completo su rostro; todas a excepción de Hinata que solo lo veía como un chico más que la pasaría por alto.

-Bueno, vaya a sentarse al lado de la señorita Hyuuga – dijo el hombre señalándola – es el único puesto que queda.

-De acuerdo – Sasuke se dirigió a su asiento sin quitar de vista la mirada de la chica, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y lograra sonrojarse.

Corrió la silla para tomar asiento pero antes de hacerlo una voz interrumpió.

-Profesor, el nuevo alumno puede sentarse conmigo – era la chica que había burlado a Hinata – Mi compañero puede sentarse con ella.

-No gracias – habló él antes de que su profesor lo hiciera – La verdad es que estaré muy a gusto en este lugar, no necesito sentarme con gente que ya me cae mal con solo ver lo que se cree y no es – y sin más nada que acotar, se sentó al lado de la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Ya lo oíste Sakura – emitió Ino con una sonrisa – Él se sentará aquí.

La susodicha no dijo nada, solo miró al frente. La habían rechazado y encima puesto en ridículo, eso era imperdonable.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el chico mirando a Hinata y extendiéndole el brazo en forma de saludo, junto a una sonrisa fingida que nadie podría desenmascarar jamás - Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hinata Hyuuga – respondió aceptando su saludo y tocando su mano, haciendo que ante el contacto se estremeciera – M-mucho g-gusto.

Sasuke desarmó el saludo y dirigió su vista al pizarrón. Ya sabía su nombre de antemano, en realidad ya sabía todo de ella, solo se mostraba amable para empezar con su trabajo.

Ya había puesto en marcha su plan: intentar ganar su confianza y, tras el plazo de tiempo, quitarle su alma.

_Prepárate Hinata Hyuuga, este es el comienzo de tu fin_, pensó antes de comenzar a escribir los problemas que el profesor dictaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Otra conti más!

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia con este Sasuke frío y calculador como han dicho, n.n

Espero le guste este capítulo...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

_Esto es aburrido_, pensaba mirando los ejercicios, _¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido para no poder resolver esto?_

Su compañera de banco soltó un pequeño bufido, que ningún humano podría oír, pero él si, después de todo no lo era.

Miró de soslayo para ver de que se quejaba en sus adentros, la encontró mirando con pavor el resultado que había obtenido.

Se rió imperceptiblemente con la expresión de ella, se notaba que esa materia no era su fuerte.

-Ese resultado está terriblemente mal – le dijo mirando su hoja – Es imposible que te de un número tan alto cuando tiene en realidad dos cifras.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la voz del chico que luego de levantar su vista del papel la miró a los ojos.

-¿E-en serio? – preguntó mirando triste lo que había hecho – P-pero yo no encuentro n-ningún error.

-Pues lo está y allí mismo – dijo apoyando su dedo en la parte mal hecha.

-B-bueno, lo estará, t-tendré q-que ir a p-preguntar – empujó su silla para atrás con intenciones de levantarse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-No te gastes, yo te ayudaré – le arrimó nuevamente la silla al banco con una mano, demostrando la mucha fuerza que tenía.

-P-pero, n-no q-quiero m-molestarlo, además tiene q-que terminar lo suyo.

-Ya lo terminé, ahora presta atención.

El muchacho acercó su silla a la suya, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran tan cercanos como para sentir la temperatura del cuerpo del otro. Él lo tomaba con naturalidad, mientras que ella se ponía nerviosa y trataba de esconder un sonrojo.

Sasuke le explicó tan bien que logró entenderlo fácilmente, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca en su vida pudo comprender tan rápido algo que siempre le resulto imposible.

-N-no puedo c-creerlo – exclamó ella con una sonrisa en la hoja – lo he e-entendido. G-gracias Uchiha –san – lo miró aun sonriendo.

-No hay por qué agradecer – devolvió su vista a su propia hoja – solo me molesta que no sepas lo básico.

-L-lo siento – escuchó de su compañera.

No la miró, ya sabía que estaría, seguramente, cabizbaja por algo que podría haberle hecho sentirse una idiota.

_No creas que fui amable contigo porque sí_, hablaba consigo mismo en sus pensamientos, _solo lo hice porque no quería que siguieras lamentándote y mucho menos molestándome con más bufidos. _

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el timbre que, según había investigado en la mente de ese alumno que se cruzó el día el anterior, servía para anunciar un receso de unos minutos hasta la siguiente clase.

Vio como todos se levantaban y marchaban fuera del salón, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta regaló una mirada fugaz a su objetivo. Se encontraba guardando sus útiles, con una tristeza en su rostro. Al parecer lo que él había dicho le había dolido.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde pasar el recreo sin ser molestado. Las chicas que lo veían pasar se quedaban anonadadas, como si hubieran sido hechizadas con tan solo respirar el mismo aire que él.

Dobló en un pasillo pero solo para chocarse con alguien, cuando vio quien era se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que le había ofrecido sentarse al lado suyo. Intentó avanzar pero le impidió el paso, haciendo que la mirara fijamente.

-¿Puedo pasar o tengo que seguir bailando contigo? – le preguntó fastidiado.

-Mira, solo te diré algo Sasuke – le contestó mostrando una sonrisa y aparentando sentirse más con una postura seductora – A mí nadie me rechaza, y tú lo acabas de hacer.

-¿Debería tener miedo? – arremetió irónicamente

-No es una amenaza Sasuke Uchiha, solo te comento – se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle algo en el oído – Tengo el presentimiento que tarde o temprano serás mío – concluyó acariciándole los labios con sus dedos.

-Yo también te diré algo – dijo tomándole fuertemente de la muñeca para que dejara de tocarle – Será mejor que te alejes de mi – la miró con una cara que mostraba ira, cosa que asustó a la chica – No tengo ánimos de estar lidiando con algo como tu durante mi estadía aquí. Además – ahora él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando algo me estorba.

La soltó y alejó su rostro de ella para ver su expresión de chica despechada. Lo que le había dicho no era una amenaza, al contrario, si pretendía seguirlo hostigando no dudaría en arrebatarle el alma, aunque el reglamento de su mundo no se lo permitiera.

_"Solo nos apoderamos de las almas de quienes ya están finalizando su vida", _eso era lo que le dijeron al convertirlo en Shinigami, hace casi dos siglos.

La fuerza de su agarre a esa despreciable humana le había dejado una marca muy notoria. Y era de esperarse, la había sujetado fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para quebrarle el hueso. No, si quería permanecer allí haciendo su trabajo, debería comportarse como un humano. Por lo que no tendría que implementar la fuerza que realmente tenía.

-Todos me desean – habló la muchacha – Nadie se le niega a Sakura Haruno.

-Hmp – sonrió él – pues me temo que Sasuke Uchiha sí. Y ahora – subió el tono de su voz – me gustaría seguir mi camino.

La chica realizó una mueca de fastidio ante el rechazo y avanzó por el pasillo, dejándolo solo. Sasuke, precavidamente, cambió sus ojos negros a unos rojos observando a la chica. Sin que nadie notara ese cambio observó los números y letras que se imponían sobre la cabeza de la muchacha que se alejaba.

-Interesante – emitió desactivando el poder de sus ojos – Pensé que tal vez le quedaba más tiempo – sonriendo se giró para dirigirse a unas escaleras que esperaba que lo condujeran a un lugar vacío.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió una puerta al final de esas escaleras que había subido. La luz lo cegó haciendo que inmediatamente buscara los lentes que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa de ese horrendo uniforme.

-¿Una azotea? – se preguntó mirando alrededor – Bueno, espero al menos haya algo de sombra.

Buscó con su vista algún indicio de oscuridad entre tanta luz que lo molestaba hasta que vio una pequeña sombra que se formaba por la anteposición de un tanque al sol.

-Algo es algo – dijo acerándose hasta esa parte y tomando asiento.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire de ese mundo. Era diferente al suyo, éste era más puro, no agobiante como el otro. Además, en el lugar donde estaba ahora había silencio, un silencio que lo envolvía y tranquilizaba, podría quedarse dormido en tanta pureza, claro, si en verdad pudiera hacerlo ya que hace doscientos años que no dormía, no soñaba, ni tenía pesadillas que lo atormentasen.

-Tal vez no será tan malo después de todo permanecer aquí un año – suspiró abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el cielo – solo tendré que acostumbrarme a esta luz agobiante.

En eso se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, seguido por unos pasos algo torpes que se detuvieron. Una sombra avanzaba hacia él, al parecer era una figura femenina por la imagen de sus cabellos moverse en el contraste que mostraba el concreto. También pudo oler su perfume, un aroma que el viento le traía para que pudiera descifrar el componente de esa fragancia.

La muchacha avanzó y se detuvo sobre el barandal para mirar lo que sucedía debajo de ella. No se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Sus pelos azulados se movían de una manera salvaje ante el viento que comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, creando una refrescante brisa que hiciera olvidar el agobiante calor que azotaba a la ciudad en esa estación de verano.

Vio como Hinata estiró sus brazos y formó una figura de cruz, dando a entender que le gustaba el viento que la acogía, ese que parecía brindarle libertad en esa azotea.

Hinata bajó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo pero inmediatamente se paró ante el contacto de su piel debajo de su pollera con el concreto. El suelo estaba hirviendo por su exposición al calor proveniente del sol.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo ante la imagen de la chica al levantarse, su cara de dolor le hizo divertirse ante lo tonta que era. ¿Cómo iría a sentarse en tan arrasador lugar? Lo que más le gustó fue ver que se cerciorara que nadie más la hubiera visto desde abajo y también a sus costados. Aun así no volteó por lo que todavía no lo había visto.

En eso la muchacha empezó a reírse de lo tonta que había sido, tan extraña acción que le interesó al muchacho. Fue por eso que se levantó y sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un paso a sus espaldas.

Una de las habilidades que tenían los demonios como él era el ser imperceptibles, haciendo que nadie pudiese notar su presencia aunque estuvieran a centímetros de cualquier persona, incluyendo su víctima.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó intrigado.

La voz que salió de él asustó a la chica, la cual al escucharlo saltó de la impresión y trastabilló haciendo que fuera a caerse al piso. Pero eso no sucedió, los reflejos de Sasuke detuvieron el acto, haciendo que la agarrara de la cintura. La subió y soltó para luego cruzar sus brazos, sin dejar de ver la tonalidad que poseían ahora las mejillas de ella.

-Eres muy descuidada Hyuuga – le dijo alejándose un paso.

-L-lo siento, es que m-me asustó – le explicó bajando la vista al suelo, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Hmp – dijo dándose media vuelta y yendo hacia la salida – deberías tener más cuidado.

Salió de la azotea con una sonrisa por lo ocurrido, esa chica era en realidad muy extraña, y despistada sobre todas las cosas.

_Esto será realmente fácil_, pensó bajando las escaleras y escuchando el sonido del timbre, _no tendré problemas mayores cuando le llegue la hora._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Otra conti más :)

Espero les guste n.n

Gracias por los comentarios de los capis anteriores, me hacen feliz.

Ok, les dejo la conti, Besitos

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que llegó a ese mundo, una semana que respiraba el mismo aire que los humanos, que caminaba por sus mismas calles, días, con luz de día y oscuridad de noche.

Por el día, fingía ser un estudiante de 17 años que había sido transferido de colegio por el nuevo trabajo de su padre en esta ciudad.

Mentira, esta nueva vida era una completa mentira. Él no tenía esa edad, ya no más, pero si la poseía cuando murió esa noche.

Nunca se lo hubiese visto venir, tal desenlace efectuado bajo una lluvia torrencial que le impidió ver a su asesino.

"Asesino", la única palabra que se le vino a la mente ante esa figura…

______________________________

.

.

.

______________________________

.

_Un muchacho de cabellos azabaches venía caminando a horas después de la madrugada por las calles de tierra de su ciudad. Hace apenas unos minutos había salido del bar donde todas las noches concurría para olvidar lo que había hecho._

_Siempre repetía la misma frase antes de tomar el primer sorbo de su bebida:_

_"**Brindo por ti, maldito bastardo. Disfruta del infierno".**_

_Lo había hecho hace bastantes semanas, lo que creía que solucionaría todos sus problemas solo le acarreó lo que siempre temió, la soledad. Esa sensación otorgada por parte de su familia tras terrible acto que creyó tan valeroso._

_¿Por qué tanta indiferencia? Lo había hecho por ellos, en especial por ella. Por querer parar su sufrimiento se atrevió a lo que nadie en su sano juicio haría, y menos en ese tiempo donde la base de todo era el respeto._

_Seguía caminando por las calles desiertas, con la lluvia empapándolo. Su orientación estaba débil pero su conciencia aun lo guiaba correctamente hacia su casa, aquella en la cual ahora vivía solo._

_-Sí Sasuke, estás solo – esa voz hizo que intentara descifrar de donde provenía._

_Era una voz cercana que le produjo algo que nunca sintió, miedo. El tono le hizo estremecerse y querer salir corriendo, no quería estar ahí, pero no podía correr, sus pies continuaban inmóviles._

_-No puedes escapar de mi Sasuke – divisó a quien le hablaba, estaba en frente suyo, a unos cuantos pasos._

_Se estaba acercando a él, cada vez esa figura se hacía más grande y robusta._

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó desesperado._

_-Eso no importa Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Digamos que lo sé porque fui mandado a buscarte – contestó elevando su brazo y apoyándolo sobre la cabeza del muchacho._

_Ese acto hizo que recordara el motivo de sus nocturnas borracheras, el acto despiadado._

_Esa noche de abril volvió a repetirse en su mente, haciendo que quisiera terminar con su propia vida antes de seguir reviviendo eso._

_Ahí estaba, enfrente del cuerpo sin vida de esa repugnante persona, esa que alguna vez respetó. Todo era tan real, hasta podía sentir el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano, y las misma sangre de ese sujeto en sus ropas, rostro y manos._

_-¿Ya aprendiste la lección? – dijo dando unos pasos a lo que minutos antes era un hombre – No te escucho desgraciado – sonreía mientras lo pateaba – Hmp, veo que la respuesta es sí – concluyó dándose media vuelta para abandonar el lugar._

_Ya afuera de la casa vio acercarse a esa persona por la cual había matado. Estaba espantada, no podía creer lo que había sucedido._

_-Sasuke, ¿Qué-qué-q…? – no podía hablar, al ver su aspecto ya entendía pero no podía decirlo. - ¿Por qué? Es imposible, ¿Qué haremos?_

_-No haremos nada – le dijo acariciando su rostro y dejando una marca roja en esa angelical cara – Él se lo merecía._

_Su recuerdo se desvaneció al igual que su cuerpo, había visto vívidamente su pecado, volvió a sentirlo como si lo hubiera hecho nuevamente._

_-Has sido una mala persona Sasuke, y por eso ha llegado tu hora – escuchó de quien lo había soltado._

_-¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Hacerme sufrir? – le desafió desde el suelo – Ya estoy sufriendo por lo que pasó después._

_-Lo sé, he venido para llevarte a donde perteneces._

_-El infierno no hará que me sienta peor de lo que ya estoy._

_-¿Quién dijo que sería el infierno? – le tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente – Irás a un lugar muchísimo peor Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-A donde perderás tu alma – se rió y acercó a su rostro mostrando lo más temible, una criatura de horrenda apariencia, un demonio, eso no era humano. – y donde yo la tomaré para aumentar mi inmortalidad._

_Lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a caminar. Sasuke no respiraba, solo sentía la lluvia irle mojando cada vez menos el rostro. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin pero eso no ocurrió. La lluvia cesó, el aire cambió y al abrir los ojos vio… nada._

_La bestia lo continuó llevando hasta llegar cerca de una llama en donde otras figuras se resguardaban de la oscuridad._

_-Has llegado a tiempo Shouta – dijo un monstruo de aspecto más temible que su captor – Termina tu trabajo que me aburro – miró al muchacho que seguía tomado del cuello._

_-¡No! – un grito sepulcral invadió el lugar haciendo que todos esos asquerosos demonios cambiaran su postura a una de miedo. – Tráeme al muchacho._

_-Señor, pero estaba por quitarle su alma – le explicó aterrado la criatura._

_-Tráemelo ¡ya!_

_-Sí Señor._

_Sasuke fue llevado a otro lugar dentro de la misma oscuridad por la bestia que caminaba cabizbaja. A lo lejos divisó una elevación que aterraba, pero cuando se fue acercando entendió que era una especie de trono donde alguien se posicionaba._

_-Déjame a solas con él Shouta._

_-Sí Señor – contestó tirándolo al suelo y desapareciendo._

_Sasuke intentó revelar la apariencia de quien sería el jefe de todas esas bestias, pero no pudo. La oscuridad reinante le impedía lograr su cometido._

_-Bienvenido Sasuke Uchiha – esa voz lo aterró._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con desesperación el muchacho levantándose del suelo._

_-Supuestamente serias traído para quitarte el alma, pero me he arrepentido. Como mataste a esa sabandija me hizo retractarme de lo que había mandado a hacerte. Ya no quiero tu vida._

_-¿Quién eres? – volvió a repetir._

_-A partir de hoy seré tu Señor, trabajarás para mí por toda la eternidad._

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – le enfrentó_

_-Porque te conviene. Por ese acto de valentía creíste que todo se solucionaría, pero no fue así._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿De esa basura?_

_-De todo, de la desgracia que te trajo su muerte._

_Sasuke bajó la cabeza ante el comentario de la sombra frente a él. Era cierto, hacer justicia solo le trajo desgracia._

_-Se lo merecía, no tienes porque bajar la cabeza. Por su culpa ella sufrió._

_-Y por la mía, decidió terminar con todo ella misma – explicó con una lagrima_  
_recorriendo su mejilla._

_-Ella está aquí Sasuke._

_Él levantó la vista ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Podría volver a verla?_

_Debía de estar soñando; de seguro estaba tirado en la calle, bajo la lluvia, inconsciente por el alcohol que recorría sus venas._

_-No es un sueño._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Puedo leer tu mente, después de todo soy el amo de aquí._

_-¿Es cierto? ¿Ella en verdad está aquí? –preguntó devastado ante su recuerdo._

_-Sí, está aquí._

_-Quiero verla._

_-Lo harás, pero a cambio deberás hacer lo que te digo._

_-Cualquier cosa – estaba desesperado._

_- Trabajarás para mí._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? – no lo pensó dos veces, si ese era el precio para volver a verla aunque sea una vez, lo haría._

_-A partir de hoy, tú, Sasuke Uchiha – lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara, cosa que obedeció- ya no tendrás alma – apoyó su mano en su cabeza y una fuerza obscura le recorrió por todo su cuerpo; el dolor era intenso, pero lo peor fue la sensación de vacío que sintió después de que esa persona retirara su toque helado._

_-¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó agitadamente._

_-Te he sacado tu alma y revocado tu mortalidad._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-A partir de este momento eres inmortal, vivirás aquí y saldrás al mundo humano solo para cumplir tu trabajo, recolectar almas._

_-¿Y por qué debo hacer eso? – se sentía confundido._

_-Porque eres un Shinigami Sasuke._

_Esa palabra lo dejó perplejo. ¿Shinigami?_

_Según las historias familiares, los Shinigamis eran las criaturas de la muerte. Aquellos demonios que te arrebataban el alma en el momento previo a tu muerte._

_¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Existían?_

_Sí, y ahora él era uno de ellos._

_-¿Mi muerte estaba cercana?- preguntó bajando la vista._

_Una risa malévola llenó la habitación._

_-Veo que nuestra existencia es un mito desvirtuado._

_-¿Desvirtuado? - ¿de qué hablaba esa cosa?_

_-Nuestra primera prioridad es traer el alma de quienes están al límite de sus días – comenzó a explicarle – pero también nos gusta aumentar nuestra ambición con las almas de quienes se torturan tras sus pecados._

_-Yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que hice – habló fríamente._

_-Pronto lo estarás, y habrás deseado nunca haber empuñado ese cuchillo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Shouta te entrenará pero primero – había dado el tema por finalizado. Levantó su mano y luego la bajó. Sasuke sintió una presencia a su lado; giró para ver, era quien lo había traído a ese mundo – Primero verás a tu amada._

_-Vamos – le dijo el otro luego de hacer una reverencia a su amo, cosa que Sasuke repitió._

_Una vez alejados, le preguntó a dónde irían._

_-A ver a quien quieres ver – contestó Shouta acercándose cada vez más a la lejana llama que ardía en las tinieblas._

_-Ella… ¿Es también uno de ustedes?_

_-De nosotros – le corrigió la criatura – Y no, no lo es. Ella está ahí – señaló el fuego que ya se encontraba frente a ellos._

_-¿Qué hace allí? – preguntó Sasuke al ver su cara nuevamente._

_Estaba como la última vez que la vio, hermosa pero devastada, con tristeza en su rostro. Allí, dentro de ese fuego donde más rostros la acompañaban._

_-Allí van las almas a destiempo – contestó su compañero – Son aquellas que llegan tarde o que simplemente no esperamos. Ella es una de las que no sabíamos que vendría._

_-¿Y qué hacen con ellas? – preguntó otra vez sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Nada, se quedan allí, lamentándose por toda la eternidad._

_-¡¿Qué? – lo miró, no podía creerlo. La razón de su existir estaba condenada a sufrir para siempre._

_-¿Qué le sucedió a ella? – formuló su compañero en vez de contestar._

_-Ella… se suicidó… a causa mía._

_-Hmp – emitió Shouta – Después me explicarás el porqué. Ahora – dijo tomándole del hombro – vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento, novato._

_Se dieron la vuelta, alejándose de la hoguera que contenía a su amor, a ella, por la que había llegado a matar a la persona menos pensada._

.

.

-¡Uchiha! – le llamó el profesor – Me gustaría que prestara más atención a la clase.

-Lo siento, me distraje – le contestó volviendo la vista al banco – No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, ahora continúe con sus ejercicios.

Sasuke volvió a tomar el lápiz que reposaba sobre su hoja. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos tras leer el nombre que se presentaba en uno de los problemas a resolver: Hitomi.

Ese nombre que poseía la única persona que amó en su corta vida, aquella mujer por la cual sufrió, vivió, amó y hasta mató. Aquella persona por la cual ahora era un miserable inmortal sin alma que lo único que hacía era arrebatarles la vida a los demás humanos.

Apretó su puño haciendo que su lápiz se rompiera. Ante esto reaccionó que estaba mostrando su ira en donde no podía.

-T-toma – emitió su compañera de banco – L-lo necesitas – dijo ofreciéndole un lápiz junto a una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias Hyuuga – le aceptó el objeto mirándola fijamente.

-N-no hay de q-qué Uchiha-san – y acto seguido volvió su vista hacia su propia hoja de ejercicios.

_Si no fuera por tu egoísmo_, pensó desviando la vista de la chica y leyendo nuevamente ese nombre,_ no estaría aquí fingiendo algo que no soy. No tendría que matar a otro humano más. Todo por tu culpa Hitomi… nunca debí salvarte._

Maldita – susurró sin que nadie lo oyera, ni siquiera Hinata – Maldita Hitomi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**H**ello! :)

Por aquí con otra conti más de este fic...

Una aclaración: lo que está en _cursiva_ es cuando Sasuke habla a través del pensamiento. Además de lo que pueda pensar otra persona.

Espero se entienda...

Ojalá les guste este capi.

Graaacias por sus comentarios. Me alegran mucho n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases de ese día terminaron, dando paso libre a que los alumnos se marcharan a sus hogares. Sasuke juntó sus cosas que "pidió prestado" a ese negocio donde compraban los humanos los útiles para estudiar, al igual que a ese otro local donde vendían la ropa que debía usar.

Salió del salón con sus lentes de sol puestos, a pesar de ya estar hace una semana en ese mundo todavía no se acostumbraba a la luz.

Se dirigió donde siempre, a esa plaza solitaria, por donde siempre pasaban no más de diez personas, y las cuales siempre eran las mismas. Se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre para esperar hasta el siguiente día.

Comenzó a pensar en su misión, desde que había ingresado no había progresado mucho. Solo había investigado algunas otras pequeñeces de la muchacha. Una de esas era su terrible desempeño en los deportes, lo que causaba que siempre la dejaran para lo último a la hora de hacer equipos. También averiguó la ubicación de su casa, la cual estaba a unos quince minutos a pie de la escuela. Vio también como le costaba llevarse bien con sus compañeros, a excepción de la rubia que se sentaba detrás de ellos, esa que se llevaba mal con aquella otra que se creía la reina del lugar.

Al menos eso… bueno, en realidad sabía muchas más cosas pero esa información que recolectó en estos siete días eran desde el punto de vista de un Sasuke "humano".

-Aun así, esto es una tortura – se dijo recostándose en el respaldo del banco, haciendo que su cabeza quedara en vista al cielo – Mucha claridad – cerró los ojos – y muchas humanas molestas.

Desde que estaba ahí, no había chica que no le acechara. Desde la entrada, pasando por los recreos y hasta a la salida, lo único que oía era los gritos de todas las estudiantes. Al parecer era atractivo para el ojo humano, femenino y masculino, ya que siempre podía escuchar los pensamientos desagradables de sus celosos compañeros.

-Sasuke – esa voz en su mente le hizo abrir los ojos - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, hasta el momento – respondió tomando sus cosas y levantándose del banco.

Comenzó a caminar por esa plaza sin vida, daba pasos decididos por el pasto seco hasta que pisó tinieblas. Había ingresado a su mundo.

Divisó las figuras de sus compañeros a lo lejos, cerca de la hoguera, se estaban riendo al verlo venir en su dirección.

-¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó fastidiado deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-Nada, solo que te ves tan… - quien hablaba comenzó a reírse.

-Tan humano – completaba otro conteniendo la risa.

-Hmp – emitió quitándose los lentes – no creo que sea gracioso, al contrario, es una  
tortura.

Todos sus compañeros reían ante su presencia, no era muy común verlo así.

-No se rían – se escuchó detrás de Sasuke y una mano agarró su hombro derecho – está haciendo su trabajo.

-Gracias Shouta – agradeció elevando su vista hacia atrás para ver a su maestro y amigo. – Y ahora, si me permite su alegría, me retiro a hablar con el Señor.

-¿No la saludarás? – preguntó tentado uno de ellos señalando el fuego.

-Hmp – dijo mirándolo con fastidio – Sabes que la detesto Kiyuu. Además hace tiempo que te divierte torturarla con sus recuerdos.

-Me encanta hacerlo – respondió el aludido – Y no sabes cómo te agradezco que me lo permitas.

-Fue un regalo – dijo Sasuke dejando el lugar – Después de todo se lo merece – concluyó elevando la voz para que lo escucharan desde esa distancia.

Llegó ante la presencia de su amo, quien no dijo nada hasta que Sasuke se levantó de su reverencia.

-¿Y? – le incitaba a continuar la conversación de la plaza.

-Todo anda bien. Es una chica realmente tonta, ingenua, tímida. Es muy fácil ganar su confianza.

-Pero tú no lo has hecho todavía.

-Es muy pronto Señor, aun me quedan muchos meses.

-De acuerdo. Entonces has como quieras.

-Sí, ¿es todo?

-Sí, vete.

-Con su permiso – dijo dándole una última reverencia antes de retirarse de su presencia.

Regresó su camino, escuchando las voces y risas de los demás demonios que descansaban y no estaban de misión. Se acercó a despedirse de ellos, solo para encontrarse la mirada de ella.

-Adiós – les dijo pasando por su lado.

-Nos vemos Sasuke – respondían la mayoría al unísono mientras seguían divirtiéndose, torturando a aquellas almas en pena.

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Hyuuga – la saludó al sentarse en su banco – Llegas temprano.

-B-buenos días Uchiha-san – le devolvió el saludo con una cortes sonrisa – Usted t-también.

-Hmp – la miró fijamente – No tenía más nada que hacer.

Ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana, observaba como los alumnos ingresaban al colegio a través de los grandes portones. Sasuke la seguía observando, pensando que ya había pasado un mes y todavía no entraban en confianza.

¿Cómo lo haría?

Por más que pensara no se le ocurría como.

-Tal vez puedas empezar hablando un poco más – la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Desvió la vista de la chica para observar como el Shinigami estaba parado, apoyado contra la pared al lado del pizarrón, frente a su banco, con un intento de brazos cruzados.

_No es tan fácil Shouta_, pensó mirándolo fríamente.

No podía hablar, si lo hiciera frente a nada parecería un loco; ese no era el momento perfecto para que su compañero le fuera a visitar.

-No quiero oírte en mi mente Sasuke – le replicó – Prueba hablando.

_¿Acaso los demás te contagiaron su pésimo sentido del humor?_

-Jaja – reía la bestia mientras se acercaba a él – Háblale, quiero verte en acción.

-Como si fuera fácil – le respondió en voz alta.

_¡Maldición Shouta!_ , lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿S-sucede algo? – preguntó la chica preocupada mirándolo.

-No nada – seguía con la vista al frente… según lo que sería la perspectiva ella ya que en realidad miraba otra cosa.

-Vamos Sasuke, ya la empezaste, ahora termínala – le alentaba Shouta – Si pudiera escucharme me haría pasar por tu voz. Pero esa es la desventaja de no ser su Shinigami.

_Y de estar completamente transformado_, sonreía, _mejor que no te oye ni ve, gran susto se llevaría._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿S-se siente b-bien Uchiha-san?

-¿Uchiha-san? – se tentaba su compañero – Jajaja, tampoco eres tan viejo.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó ante la risa de aquel, había perdido la calma - ¡Dime Sasuke! – la miró enojado.

-L-lo siento, n-no quería que se enojara – bajó la vista asustada.

-No es por eso – intentó tranquilizarla – es solo que éste – señaló hacia el frente, pero rápidamente bajó su brazo al recordar que ella no lo veía – en este momento quiero que  
me llames así, por eso.

-D-de acuerdo Sasuke-san– dijo sonrojándose.

-¡Vaya Sasuke! – exclamó el demonio – la hiciste sonrojar. La verdad que es hermosa, es una lástima que…

-No lo digas.

Otra vez se había equivocado, le estaba hablando a la nada.

-¿Q-qué…? – no entendía a su compañero.

-Qué no digas el "san" – respondió antes de parecer un loco – Solo Sasuke – finalizó parándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta – Volveré luego… Hinata – dijo desapareciendo del salón.

Subió a la azotea seguido por su compañero que, al abrir Sasuke la puerta, maldijo por tanta luz.

-¡Sasuke! Vayamos a otro lugar. – se tapaba los ojos con sus gigantescas manos.

-No, nos quedaremos aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a su lugar cubierto de sombra – Ya te acostumbrarás.

-¿Cómo? Aun usas esos anteojos. – criticó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó fastidiado - ¿A dejarme cómo un idiota frente a mi víctima?

-En realidad venía a visitarte, pero al ver que no habías progresado mucho, decidí  
ayudarte un poco.

-Hmp.

-Dos siglos que te conozco y siempre la misma palabra para finalizar una conversación – se quejó.

-Y tu hace dos siglos que te conozco y sigues siendo un gran bipolar.

-Aun así sigo siendo un buen trabajador.

-Hmp.

-¡Sasuke!

El timbre sonó, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigado el demonio.

-Lo que me avisa que empezaron las clases. Me voy, te veo en otro momento – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Solo – se giró a verlo – no te aparezcas de nuevo por acá.

-De acuerdo, ve con la chica – se despidió desapareciendo – Es muy linda, espero que no te la roben.

-Hmp – dijo cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

.

El profesor todavía no había llegado, así que se sentó en su banco y sacó sus útiles.

-Sasuke – le llamó su compañera de la fila de al lado. La miró para encontrársela viéndolo sonriendo - Sigo esperando que quieras sentarte conmigo.

-Y yo que te canses de hablarme Haruno – le contestó fríamente girándose a su compañera de banco – Hinata olvidé mi lápiz, ¿me prestas uno?

-¡¿Qué? – gritó alguien a sus espaldas - ¿A ella por qué la llamas así? – se acercó furiosa Sakura y golpeó el banco de ellos.

-¿Tienes o no? – le ignoró y volvió a hablar con Hinata.

-Sí, t-tome Uch…

-Hinata – le interrumpió - ¿Cómo ibas a llamarme?

-L-lo siento. T-toma Sasuke – le dijo alcanzándole el objeto.

-Gracias – se giró al frente y vio la otra muchacha aun parada delante de él - ¿Aun sigues ahí? Me estorbas la vista Haruno, córrete.

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué la llamas así? – estaba furiosa.

-¿A Hinata? – miró a la aludida quien estaba sonrojada por la situación en la cual estaba involucrada – Porque me cae bien, cosa que tú no. Ahora que contesté tu pregunta, puedes irte a sentar.

La molesta chica se dirigió a su banco y esperó a que empezara la clase, la había rechazado y puesto en ridículo nuevamente.

_Y todo por esa tartamuda_, pensó furiosa. _Nadie rechaza a Sakura Haruno…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí con otra conti de este fic n.n

Espero les gustee.

Besitos, y gracias por los comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó al verla sentada en lugar -¿Tu también piensas acosarme?

Lo que menos quería era estar liando con una molestia en su rato libre. Al subir a la azotea nunca se hubiera imaginado que se la encontraría sentada en el espacio que ya le pertenecía a él.

Ella lo miraba confundida, mientras que no lo había sentido llegar también le exigía una respuesta incomprensible.

-¿Acosarlo? N-no ent…

-Que te haya dado un poco de mi confianza no significa que puedes seguirme a todos lados.

-N-no entiendo d-de que…

-Y encima estás sentada en mi lugar.

-U-uchi…

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no te lo dije ayer?

-Es v-verd…

No pudo terminar esta frase tampoco. Mientras hablaba sintió las manos de él sobre su brazo y pierna izquierda, seguido por la sensación del cemento moviéndose debajo de ella. Fue él que la estaba corriendo para posicionarse donde estaba ella anteriormente.

-Así está mucho mejor – dijo sentándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos tras sus anteojos oscuros.

Si no fuera por sus sentidos podría jurar que la chica se hubiera ido. No se movía, parecía estar solo en el lugar. Abrió un ojo y la espió para ver que hacía. Ahí estaba, a su lado, con la vista en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Ahora se encontraba bajo los rayos del sol, por lo que su cabellera azulada brillaba por la luz que recaía en ella. Otra cosa más se había apoderado, y estaba en su rostro: un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hmp – pronunció sacándose los lentes – Tanto sol te hará mal.

-Yo t-también lo c-creo – levantó la vista para verlo - entonces d-debería irm… - un acto por parte de él no la dejó terminar.

Sasuke le colocó sus anteojos en su cara, haciendo que la muchacha quedara atónita ante el gesto que le regaló.

-Tanta claridad le hará mal a tus ojos – le dijo mirándola y sonriendo de medio lado ante la imagen- Se te ve graciosa pero al menos no te dañará la vista.

-G-gracias… Sasuke – ella también sonrió y apoyó su espalda en la pared.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Ella mirando las nubes en el cielo mientras él, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba protegerse de la claridad.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Estoy s-sola – suspiró cansadamente – M-mi única amiga f-faltó y n-no tengo a n-nadie para p-pasar el recreo.

-Por eso viniste a mi sitio.

-S-siempre que p-puedo vengo a la azotea, n-no sabía q-que era suya.

-No lo es, pero esta sombra sí – abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y la vio, estaba recostada contra la pared, mirando el cielo.

-N-no lo s-sabía, p-perdón.

-Hmp.

Seguía observándola, aunque ella no lo notara. Al parecer el cielo le era entretenido.

-Te insolarás si sigues así – le dijo al notar que el sol parecía iluminarla más fuerte.

-¿C-cómo? – le preguntó mirándolo.

-Que te insolarás – repitió haciéndole lugar a su lado – La sombra parece un poco más ancha de lo normal, no veo porqué no puedes sentarte aquí – finalizó palmeando el lugar que le había hecho.

Ella se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Tiempo atrás le había cuestionado que estaba en un lugar que le pertenecía solo a él, luego la había empujado dejándola a los rayos del sol, mas tarde le había puesto sin aviso sus lentes y ahora le dejaba compartir su sitio.

-No muerdo Hinata – le comentó tras ver su cara de sorpresa – Puedo hacer muchas cosas pero morder no es una de ellas.

Ella se rió ante su comentario, le había hecho sacar una sonrisa sin intenciones de hacerlo. Parecía que lo decía en serio, por eso le causó gracia. Ella se acercó a él para resguardarse del sol, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran rozándose.

-G-gracias – le dijo sacándose los lentes y dándoselos a él – T-toma, los n-necesitas.

-De nada, y gracias por devolvérmelos, ya se me derretían los ojos con tanta luz – explicó tomándolos y poniéndoselos.

-¿T-te hace m-muy mal la luz? – escuchó de ella.

-Sí, pero será así hasta que me acostumbre.

-Ah… - no quería seguir preguntándole más, no quería parecer una molestia.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¿Eh? N-no… p-por nada – se puso nerviosa por la pregunta.

_Hmp_, pensó, _es difícil que ella entre en confianza._

-No me molesta contestarte si así lo quieres. Es mejor hablar que estar en silencio. – dijo para que le hablara más.

-¿P-por? – lo miró tímidamente - El s-silencio es hermoso, a v-veces es p-preferible escuchar t-tus latidos antes q-que…

-Una conversación sin sentido – completó Sasuke casi en un susurro.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida ante lo que él había dicho, había sabido de antemano lo que diría. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba así.

-¿C-cómo sabía eso? – intentó comprender.

-No lo sabía, solo pensé que era lo más adecuado – contestó fríamente levantándose de su lado – Me iré al salón, nos vemos en clase – concluyó yéndose hasta la salida.

Cerró la puerta de la azotea donde la había dejado. Otra vez había escuchado esa frase, ¿por qué?

Comenzó a caminar hacia el aula sin prestar atención al camino. Fuera de su mente escuchaba gritos de chicas y sentía un peso en su brazo, lo que le impedía seguir y aumentaba su furia, esa furia que apareció ante esa frase.

-Sasuke-kun – esa voz lo sacó de su trance.

Era la muchacha que lo molestaba desde que ingresó hace más de un mes.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué no te lo había dicho? – se acercó a su oído – a ti.

-Hmp – pronunció deshaciendo su agarre bruscamente – Qué molestia, vete estorbo – dijo mirándola molesto.

-Sasuke – sonreía – No te quieras hacer desear.

-No lo hago Haruno – dijo avanzando – Veo que tendré que irme yo.

Emprendió su paso dejando a la chica de pelos rosados en medio del pasillo. No lo resistía, ¿Cuánto más tendría que ser rechazada? Ella lo quería para sí, pero conseguirlo era difícil… muy difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró al salón vacío y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su banco. Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos que se sostenían por estar sus codos sobre el banco.

-¡Maldita! – gritó furioso - ¿Qué nunca me dejarás en paz?

Esa frase dicha por la muchacha de pelos azulados, momento antes en la azotea, le hizo revivir la imagen de quien más odiaba. Esa persona tan aborrecible, tan despreciable, aquella mujer que arruinó su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Shh, Sasuke – posó su dedo sobre los labios de él – No hables, solo escucha._.

_-¿Qué quieres que escuche Hitomi? – preguntó tomando su mano que tocaba su boca._

_-El silencio de la noche – contestó levantando la vista al cielo estrellado._

_-El silencio no me dice nada._

_-Exacto – sus ojos se iluminaron – No dice absolutamente nada. ¿No es fascinante Sasuke?_

_-Hmp, veo que te agrada mucho._

_Ella le acarició el rostro y sonrió como solo hacía con él. Esa expresión de ella le encantaba, era lo que lo había enamorado de ella esa tarde de verano cuando la vio por primera vez. Un día que nunca creyó cruzarse con la persona que lo hacía ahora feliz._

_-El silencio es hermoso, a veces es preferible escuchar tus latidos antes que una conversación sin sentido._

_-Igual prefiero tu voz – dijo acercándosele a su rostro para besarla tiernamente. Un beso a la persona que amaba_

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Maldita! – volvió a gritar una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¿S-se encuentra b-bien? – esa voz hizo que levantara su cabeza y la mirara – Estaba extraño, s-si fue p-por algo q-que dije…

-No te disculpes – la interrumpió – No fue tu culpa.

Ella se acercó a él y le brindó una sonrisa sincera. Con mucha timidez y duda tomó una de sus manos y tras un suspiro volvió a sonreír.

-Sé q-que no n-nos conocemos y p-puede que yo n-no le caiga b-bien p-pero… si n-necesita un oído… p-puede confiar en mí – le soltó la mano y salió corriendo del salón por miedo a la respuesta del chico.

Seguramente le gritaría o se enojaría por el tan solo hecho de haberse atrevido a decir eso. Corrió hacia el baño para pensar lo que había sucedido… se sentía rara pero feliz ante la posibilidad de que quizá alguien podría hacerla sentir útil, o al menos como una persona.

Sasuke se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, se sentía raro, hace tiempo que no la recordaba. Hace más de un siglo que finalmente se había resignado, ahora convivía con la idea de que todo su mal fue hecho por esa mujer.

¿Por qué desde que había venido a esta misión recordaba su pasado? Se sentía débil, inútil… derrotado.

Desvió la vista hacia la silla de su compañera. En eso recordó lo que le dijo y sonrió.

-Me caes bien y confiaré en ti – puso su vista al frente – Solo te advierto que tú no confíes en mí Hyuuga, no soy quien crees.

_Yo solo deseo tu alma, es por eso que adoraré ver el miedo reflejado en tu cara antes de morir, Hinata Hyuuga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**¡H**ola a todos!

Espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas y que este año les de mucha felicidad **:)**

**A**quí otra conti de este fic... ¿Acaso aparecerá un nuevo personaje a poner las cosas interesantes? Espero puedan disfrutar el capi.

Besos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia. n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

_¿En que estará pensando?_

Desde que la había seguido hasta el cementerio que se preguntaba eso. La había visto rara todo el día, ni siquiera se había percatado de las miradas disimuladas de parte de él ni tampoco de los comentarios despreciables que le regalaba su compañera de cabellos rosados por el único hecho de querer hacerla sentir inferior.

Sasuke seguía intentando día tras día entrar más en confianza de lo que ya estaba, sino no podría cumplir correctamente con su trabajo.

"_Cuando el alma se encuentra vulnerable es más fácil apoderarse de ella."_

Esa era una de las otras tantas cosas que le habían enseñado durante sus primeros días como aprendiz de Shinigami.

"_Una vez que la victima entre en confianza con su Shinigami, su alma perderá protección, de ahí nuestra facilidad para finalizar nuestro trabajo."_

-¿Habrá ya entrado en confianza? – se preguntó a sí mismo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Continuó observándola. Ahí estaba, ahora sentada sobre una lápida y acariciando lo que se suponía debía ser el lugar donde figuraba el nombre de la persona por la que en ese momento lloraba.

-_Hmp_ - pensó – _ni que fuera tan doloroso, solo está muerto ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por el tema?_

-Definitivamente eres un insensible – oyó a sus espaldas, cosa que le sorprendió. ¿Qué pasó con sus reflejos de demonio? Debió sentirlo llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

-Venía a visitarte.

-Sí, ya lo creo… Dime la verdad Shouta – dijo cansadamente.

-¡Te digo la verdad! – exclamó como un niño pequeño. Perfecto, aparecía en escena su insoportable ataque de bipolaridad – Bueno – recuperó su tono serio – Solo parte de ella.

-Dime – ordenó girando para verlo.

-Me ha mandado a avisarte que ya llevas tres meses; el tiempo corre Sasuke.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí sino? – formuló enojado – No estoy espiándola porque soy un depravado sexual o algo parecido. ¡Estoy en busca de un alma! ¡Esto me exaspera!

-¡Cállate! – gritó tapándole la boca con su grotesca mano – Te escuchará.

-_No me importa, que lo haga. Tal vez así sea más fácil y termine con todo esto de una vez por todas_– contestó en su mente, lo que claramente su amigo escuchó.

-Aún te queda tiempo, solo que poco – susurró la bestia.

-_No soporto más este mundo_ – replicó furioso – _¡Y saca tu asquerosa mano de mi rostro!_

-_¡Sasuke! Me ofendes _– pensó para no gritarlo –_ Ni que fuera tan feo_.

-_Pues, mírate en un espejo_ – le dijo sacando la mano de su boca – _Y deja esa bipolaridad tuya, cansa lidiar con ella_.

_-¿Espejo? ¿Qué es eso?_ - preguntó intrigado Shouta – _¡Y no soy bipolar! Tenme más respeto, después de todo soy mayor que tú._

-_Y se nota, estás muy demacrado._

-_Jaja _– se rió por dentro – _¿Y tú qué… humano?_ – replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-_Primero, eres muy bipolar _– también se cruzó de brazos –_ Y segundo, no soy humano. No me insultes así._

-_Está bien… Señor Hmp _– volvió a reír – _Dime, ¿qué es un es-algo? _

-_Espejo_ – corrigió – Y_ es una especie de objeto donde te ves reflejado._

_-¿Cómo cuando te ves en un charco de agua?_ – preguntó asombrado.

-_Sí, solo que más… real._

_-Interesante…_ – habló Sasuke para que se fuera.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, una cosa más – dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa malvada – Arréglate el cabello que ahí viene.

-¿Quié…?

-¿S-sasuke? – escuchó a sus espaldas.

-_Perfecto, gracias amigo mío_ – fulminó con la mirada al demonio que reía descontroladamente – _Ya seré yo quien se ría._

-Lo dudo – se puso serio y dio media vuelta para retirarse – Buena suerte con tus excusas humanas, nos vemos mañana, tengo algo importante que decirte.

_-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!_ – gritó pero el otro no llegó a oírlo, ya había desaparecido y seguramente regresado a las tinieblas.

-¿S-sasuke? – volvió a escuchar. Perfecto, ¿Por qué no le había avisado que ella se acercaba? Que tuviera doscientos años más que él no le daba el derecho a jugar con su persona.

_Piensa Sasuke, piensa._

Se dio la vuelta y la vio a unos pasos de distancia. Tenía los ojos irritados, seguramente a causa del llanto que había sufrido hace poco.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Vives por acá?

-No – respondió rápidamente – S-solo he venido a v-visitar a alguien.

-¿A un muerto? – ¿habría sonado muy insensible?

-S-sí – dijo bajando la vista. Sí, sin dudas había sonado así – A alguien muy importante para mí.

-Oye – acortó los pasos y con una mano en su barbilla le levantó para ver su rostro – No te pongas así, esa persona debe de estar en un lugar mejor.

Esperaba remediar lo dicho anteriormente con ese acto y esas palabras. ¿Habría estado bien?

-G-gracias – se sonrojó notoriamente la muchacha ante el tacto de Sasuke que todavía seguía en su rostro.

-Vamos – retiró su mano de ahí al entender el motivo de la reacción de la joven – Te acompañaré a tu casa.

-N-no hace f-falta.

-No lo discutas, vamos – comenzó a avanzar dejándola sin derecho a réplica – _Además tengo que seguir ganándome tu confianza Hyuuga, no creas que lo hago porque me agrades _– pensó fastidiado.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino a su casa había sido bastante largo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a tan alejado lugar a visitar a un muerto a pie? Esa muchacha sin dudas que era extraña.

Bueno, que disfrutara, después de todo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a causa de esa enfermedad que acabaría con ella.

¿Acaso estaría enterada de que sufría de eso? Sí, seguramente los médicos debieron de contarle que su corazón no resistiría tanto tiempo tras ese trasplante. Lo raro sería si le hubieran contado que en dos años podría acabarse todo. ¿Cómo lo había tomado?

El muchacho, sentado en la misma banca de siempre, seguía pensando en el recorrido de esa tarde. Estaba satisfecho a causa de haber "conocido" más cosas de ella. ¡Por fin se estaba abriendo y su trabajo estaba prosperando!

Le había comentado, entre tartamudeos, sonrojos y timidez, que había ido a visitar a su madre, la cual había fallecido de leucemia hace unos cuatro años atrás. Del dolor de su familia; el cambio de actitud de su padre, el cual ahora tenía una buena relación con ella; el cambio de escuela donde se sentía descolocada, a excepción de la compañía de su amiga...

En fin, había escuchado como se había abierto, aunque sea en una mínima parte, a él, a un muchacho que había conocido hace apenas tres meses.

-Bueno Sasuke – se dijo recostándose en la banca para mirar el cielo estrellado – Mañana será más fácil.

.

.

.

.

.

El día había llegado otra vez a la calurosa ciudad. El sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca, cosa que le molestó y obligó a colocarse los anteojos oscuros.

Tras toda una noche observando el cielo, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a "tomar prestado" otro uniforma en aquella tienda donde se encontraban. ¿Cuántos había tomado, usado y desechado ya en todo ese tiempo? No lo recordaba…

Una vez adquirido su nuevo uniforme se encaminó hacia el colegio pero en la entrada de este una voz le llamó.

-_Señor Hmp_- escuchó – _ven a tu lugar privado que tenemos que hablar_.

_-¿Después de lo que me hiciste ayer? No, gracias_ – dijo y continuó su camino.

_-¡Vamos Sasuke!_ – volvió a llamarlo – _Es orden del Señor, así que apúrate._

-Hmp – emitió y se dirigió a la azotea.

Cuando abrió la puerta del lugar no vio a nadie por lo que supuso que estaría en su sombra, fue por eso que se encaminó hacia ese lugar seriamente pero cuando dobló para llegar se detuvo abruptamente.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó al ver la escena.

El Shinigami se encontraba de brazos cruzados, y al lado de este, otro individuo que se encontraba sentado en su sombra y, que al igual que el demonio, observaba a Sasuke detenidamente.

-Puedes hablar normalmente – dijo Shouta – Él puede verme.

-¿Es nuevo? – preguntó despeinándose los cabellos azabaches.

-Sí, y adivina quién será su guía… - sonrió el otro.

-Ni se te ocurra – le alertó mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Es una orden.

Sasuke miró fastidiado al joven que se ubicaba sentado mirándolo y tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio. Era rubio y con ojos celestes, además de unas extrañas pero no del todo visibles marcas en las mejillas. Sonreía ante la situación, al parecer le resultaba gracioso ser un maldito condenado y que su guía fuera el muchacho con lentes de sol.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó a Shouta.

-No me preguntes a mí, él puede hablar – se excusó el otro – Debo irme, tengo un alma que capturar. Volveré en una semana para confirmarte el tiempo de su entrenamiento. Nos vemos – dijo y desapareció dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se levantó con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo, el cual Sasuke respondió.

-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto.

-Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Causa de transformación? – preguntó seriamente desarmando el saludo y dirigiéndose a la sombra para tomar asiento, haciendo que el rubio lo siguiera.

-Culpa – dijo seguido de un suspiro cansado – Tan solo culpa – su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca triste. En eso el moreno comprendió que su sonrisa anterior era fingida.

-Yo igual, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. La mayoría lo es por eso.

-Pero su culpa no debe ser tan terrible como la mía – siguió hablando tristemente – Según la sombra esa…

-Llámalo Señor – interrumpió Sasuke – Nunca trates de menospreciarlo ni nada por el estilo. Solo es un consejo.

-Gracias… Bueno, según el Señor, mi culpa es igual a una de los más jóvenes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó sacándose los lentes y colocándoselos en el bolsillo de la camisa nueva.

-Maté a un inocente.

-Hmp, ya veo - dijo Sasuke – Por eso te han puesto conmigo.

-¿Por?

-Yo soy el nuevo con la misma clase de culpa. ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?

-El amante de mi novia. Pobre, el no sabía de mi existencia…

-¿Y tu novia? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-No lo sé, tampoco creo que le haya interesado. Después de todo era una zorra.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó divertido – ¡Nos llevaremos tan bien tú y yo!

-¿A ti te sucedió lo mismo?

-Exactamente, solo que… el desafortunado fue alguien muy querido por mí…

-¿Quién? – Naruto frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta.

-Mi hermano – contestó y suspiró.

-Lo sie…-

-Debemos irnos – interrumpió Sasuke levantándose y yendo hacia la salida seguido por el chico – Debemos ver en qué clase estarás.

-En la tuya – contestó – Ya eso está arreglado.

-Listo, vamos entonces.

Salieron de la azotea y se encaminaron al salón. En ese trayecto Naruto le informó lo que le habían explicado y lo que todavía le faltaba aprender sobre el trabajo. Cuando pasaron por la puerta, el rubio frenó abruptamente, haciendo que Sasuke también lo hiciera.

-No puede ser… - escuchó del muchacho al ver como observaba en dirección a su banco – Imposible – sonrió.

-No te fijes en ella – amenazó Sasuke – No puedes.

-¿Qué? – lo miró confundido - ¿Te interesa Hina-chan?

¿Hina-chan? ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Por qué la llamaba así?

-Ella es mi misión Naruto – contestó secamente.

-¡No! – gritó el chico, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban dentro del lugar - ¡No puedes! ¡Es injusto, ella es buena!

-¿De dónde la conoces? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio.

-De niños… fuimos muy amigos hast…-

-¿N-naruto-kun? – escuchó a sus espaldas - ¿Eres tú?

-¿Hina-chan? – sonrió al ver como ella asintió - ¡Amiga! – la abrazó - ¡Qué alegría!

Sasuke continuaba viendo pacíficamente la extraña escena. Su aprendiz abrazando alegremente a su víctima y, como si fuera poco, mirándolo de reojo para demostrarle que no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Estaría pensando en no hacérsela tan fácil?

Esto no era usual, ¿Acaso le estaban jugando una broma?

_¡Perfecto!, _pensó, _Esto no será tan fácil después de todo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**¿**Qué tal andan**?**

Aquí subiendo un nuevo capi n.n

Me hace feliz leer sus coments, porque veo que les gusta la historia y que, a decir verdad, es la que más me gusta escribir ^^

Con respecto al capi anterior... Al parecer nuestro amado rubio ha venido a ponerle dificiles las cosas a Sasuke... y me encantaa! jaja.

¿Quién le dijo a él que esta misión era fácil? . Él mismo se lo dijo! Como que debería empezar a pensar en las cosas antes de darlas por sentado, ¿no?

No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer este nuevo capii.

Espero les guste n/n

Besos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día había pasado demasiado lento, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado desde que había ido a ese mundo a cumplir con su nueva misión. Estaba completamente seguro de que no se debía a su rutina diaria de llegar, fingir ser un estudiante ejemplar, rechazar a más de una humana y, sobre todas las cosas, acercarse más a la Hyuuga en búsqueda de debilitar su alma para así facilitar su trabajo al momento de que éste estuviera por finalizar.

Iba saliendo del establecimiento con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al frente, con esa cara de frivolidad que poseía.

-¡Oye! – escuchó a sus espaldas, reconoció esa voz, y junto a ella el porqué había tardado en pasar las horas de clases.

No volteó, al contrario, siguió caminando sin inmutarse a los gritos que emitía aquel muchacho.

-¡Sasuke! – le llamó de nuevo, pero esa vez colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro, lo cual le hizo detenerse para mirarlo fijadamente.

¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? ¿Qué no sabía que era su superior?

-¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? – preguntó con aburrimiento en la voz.

-Naruto – le corrigió el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, y sin retirar el toque del Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a repetir. No estaba ahí para hacer sociales sino para trabajar.

-¡Pero qué humor! ¿Nunca te han dicho que hay que divertirse en la vida? – le reclamó colocando sus dos manos tras su cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para eso, el trabajo es más importante, sobre todo cuando no tienes nada más que hacer – le contestó comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-Vaya que eres aburrido – soltó el aprendiz siguiéndolo – Así nunca lograrás que Hina se fije en ti.

-¿Se fije en mí? – preguntó confundido deteniendo el paso y mirándolo de frente.

-Si, para que salga contigo – le explicó con una gran sonrisa zorruna – _Y así, tal vez…_ - comenzó a pensar.

-Y así, tal vez… ¿Qué? – formuló el de cabellos azabaches cruzándose de brazos.

-Y así tal vez tú… ¡Espera! – le gritó él aterrado – Eso lo estaba pensando, ¿Cómo…? –

-Primera lección del día – comenzó a decir Sasuke a la vez que levantaba un dedo enfrente de la vista del muchacho – Los Shinigamis tenemos el privilegio de comunicarnos entre nosotros a través del pensamiento. ¿Qué no te lo han dicho?

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió el rubio – Pero… ¿Y la privacidad dónde queda?

-Veo que no te han explicado nada – confirmó el Uchiha – Deberé ocuparme de dos cosas a la vez… -

-Pero… - le interrumpió el confundido muchacho - ¿Tenemos privacidad en nuestros pensamientos?

-Sí – contestó – Pero te lo enseñaré después.

-¡No! Ahora, porque sino… - se calló, no quería develar lo que tenía pensado hacer para salvar a su amiga.

Sí, tenía pensado salvar a su amiga haciendo hasta lo imposible. No dejaría que ese muchacho le quitara la vida a esa persona tan importante, aquella que era casi como una hermana.

El plan que había pensado tras haberse presentado y sentado en un lugar, que supuestamente pertenecía a una muchacha que había faltado aquel día, procuró hallar una forma de que no le sucediese nada malo a Hinata, sobretodo a manos de ese chico que sería el encargado de entrenarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres ahora? – preguntó interesadamente el otro joven.

-Sí me enseñas sin saber porqué… - sonrió Naruto - … puedo decirte cosas sobre Hinata.

-No necesito saber nada de ella – expresó el moreno – Ya tengo todo para hacer un buen trabajo… - lo miró extrañado - ¿Te han dicho algo de mí, aquellos holgazanes?

-No – contestó – pero el bicho que me trajo aquí esta mañana me explicó el procedimiento de extracción… y… algo más… - comenzó a pensar, intentando recordar – ¡Ah, sí! Y como pasar información.

-Por lo visto algo se te fue informado.

-¿Me dirás como ocultar mis pensamientos? – volvió a sacar aquel tema a flote.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, si le enseñaba, podría obtener información para debilitar el alma de la Hyuuga. Pero si lo hacía, se estaría contradiciendo lo dicho hace minutos atrás, al fingir tener todo controlado. Aún así necesitaba aquella información…

De acuerdo, dejaría por una vez su orgullo de lado, necesitaba progresar en su misión.

-Eres molesto – dijo fingiendo fastidio – Lo haré para no seguir escuchándote.

Levantó una mano y la colocó en la cabeza de Naruto, el cual al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Le estaba pasando rápidamente la información a través de su mente, un proceso que se realizaba en un tiempo de segundos.

Retiró la mano y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Listo, ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¡No lo creo! – gritó emocionado el rubio - ¡Eso fue genial!

-Hmp – emitió Sasuke con poco entusiasmo – Intenta cerrar tu mente a mí, veremos si lo has entendido.

-Está bien – contestó levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha y mostrando alegría – Aquí va: _¡Qué idiota este sujeto! Se cree genial y solo es alguien cualquiera. ¿En verdad es un Shinigami? _– mientras él pensaba, Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados en una cara apacible _– ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tiene la cremallera baja!_

En eso el moreno abrió rápidamente los ojos y bajó la vista para observar la parte delantera de su pantalón, colocó las manos ahí para subir su cierre a la vez que escuchaba las risas de su aprendiz. Le observó, luego de verificar que lo que había pensado era mentira, todo estaba en perfecto orden con su pantalón. El rubio seguía riendo, abrazándose a si mismo con un brazo y señalándolo con el otro.

-¿En se… rio te lo… cre… íste? – intentaba decir entre sus carcajadas.

-Déjate de juegos – le retó seriamente su maestro, disimulando el enfado que tenía. ¡Lo habían engañando! Y encima una chico de 17 años. Si los otros Shinigamis se enterasen de eso, sería tema de burla durante un par de décadas – Ponte serio e inténtalo o sino… - observó como Naruto disminuía en su diversión – no te enseñaré a ver el tiempo de vida restante en cualquier humano.

Había funcionado, la frase había captado su atención y hecho que le brillasen los ojos, al parecer le parecía interesante.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso? – inquirió

-Sí, y ten enseñaré – en eso una idea vino a su mente - … a cambio de informac…-

-¡Pruébalo en mí! Ese poder – ordenó emocionado.

-¿Acaso eres idiota o estás bromeando otra vez? – preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo ante lo dicho por el muchacho - ¿Cómo puedo ver cuánto te queda de vida, si ya no vives?

-¡¿Qué? Pero si estoy aquí.

-Idiota – dijo por lo bajo, esa palabra había confirmado su hipótesis – eres un factor del Dios de la Muerte, estás prácticamente muerto.

-¿Prácticamente? – preguntó dudoso - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasuke?

-Si no fuera porque el Señor mantiene a su cuidado tu alma, estarías totalmente muerto, no tendrías esta vida eterna de recolección.

-Entiendo – dijo Naruto pensativo – Qué vida la nuestra – intentó mostrar una sonrisa verdadera, pero no pudo.

-Esto no es vida, solo algo intermedio – corrigió el de cabellos azabaches – Bueno – cambió el tema – Intenta ocultar tus pensamientos.

-Cierto – el rubio se concentró y pensó algo que Sasuke no captó, por lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que podía hacerlo – Listo, lo aprendiste bien.

-Gracias – agradeció tristemente.

-Ahora vámonos – Sasuke tocó su hombro – Debemos esperar a que pase el día, mañana volv…-

-¡No! – le interrumpió - ¿Lo has olvidado? Porque me he acordado recién.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El trabajo grupal para mañana! – le recordó – A eso venía, pero con tu lección me olvidé – se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

Cierto, el profesor de Historia les había dado un ejercicio en clases, el cual debían terminar en sus casas para la clase del día siguiente. Su equipo había quedado conformado por Naruto, Hinata, la amiga de ella que había estado ausente, y él. Al terminar la clase habían acordado seguir con el mismo en la casa de la Hyuuga, que era la única que tenía un hogar, pero eso no le habían dicho.

-Entonces vamos – dijo Sasuke emprendiendo su camino, seguido por Naruto.

-¿Sabes su dirección? – le formuló yendo a su lado – Picarón – le llamó traviesamente con una voz aniñada y un golpe en el hombro – Te interesa Hina, y por eso la espías…-

-En realidad no la sé – contestó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras – Pero supongo que tú sí.

-¡Por supuesto!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la gran casa Hyuuga ya que Naruto "le había dado el honor". Esperaron unos minutos que impacientaban la corta paciencia del Uchiha hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Hinata agitada y con las mejillas rosadas por el ejercicio de haber bajado rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Hina! – gritó el rubio avanzando y abrazándola fuertemente – ¡Te extrañé!

-N-naruto-kun – le sonrió la muchacha – Vamos, p-pasen, Ino está arriba conmigo, b-bajará en unos m-momentos.

-¡Ino! – volvió a gritar el chico viendo como la amiga rubia de Hinata bajaba por las escaleras.

La chica se detuvo a mitad de su camino y enfocó la vista hacia la puerta, tras observar sonrió abiertamente y corrió al encuentro con Naruto, al igual que él que la atrapó cuando saltó los últimos escalones.

-¡Naruto! – le abrazó sin borrar la sonrisa – Cuando Hinata me comentó que habías vuelto no podía creerlo. Debí haber ido hoy a clases.

-No puedo creerlo – habló él – Después de mucho tiempo, volvemos a reencontrarnos… - se separó de la chica y la observó simultáneamente con Hinata - … al fin estamos los tres juntos, otra vez.

-¡Sí! – gritó Ino y lo abrazó otra vez – Los tres – repetía contenta.

-Son muy escandalosos – dijo en voz baja Sasuke que miraba la escena desde la puerta, junto a Hinata – No han parado de gritar.

-Es que… - Hinata lo miró con una tímida sonrisa – … no nos v-vemos d-desde hace 5 años, lo extrañábamos.

-Hmp – fue lo único que escuchó del Uchiha.

-¡Oye Sasuke! – gritó el rubio con la otra chica aún abrazada, captando la atención del moreno que lo miró aburrido esperando que continuase. Mas bien el muchacho no prosiguió, al contrario, hizo una de esas sonrisas que había estado dando todo el día y que ya le estaban empezando a cansar. Seguido a eso le hizo una seña para que se acercase pero el Uchiha lo ignoró cruzándose de brazos y permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

-C-creo que será mejor q-que terminemos el t-trabajo – habló la chica a su lado que se giró para cerrar la puerta que hasta el momento había permanecido abierta.

-Opino lo mismo – concordó y la comenzó a seguir cuando emprendió camino hacia donde seguramente harían lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿V-vamos? – preguntó amablemente a los dos rubios la muchacha al pasar por su lado, a lo que estos asintieron y la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a lo que sería una especie de sala de estudio, con una gran mesa en su centro, Naruto se situó a un lado del él y sin nadie que los viera le tocó el hombro para que le prestase atención. Cuando volteó a verlo estaba otra vez con esa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Acaso dormiría sonriendo? El rubio lo miró detenidamente inspeccionándolo.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cansado de sus acciones.

-Tú y Hina se quedaron hablando en mi ausencia – dijo en voz baja y observó a la muchacha que se encontraba con Ino buscando unos libros, ajenas a su conversación - ¿Acaso…? – la sonrisa que poseía cambió a una picarona - ¿… te interesa más de lo que yo creía?

-No entiendo como dices tantas incoherencias juntas – arremetió Sasuke suspirando pesadamente. ¿Cuántas veces más seguiría aquel pensando que tenía un interés amoroso por la Hyuuga?

-Oh, el amor – le ignoró Naruto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa – Te sientes no correspondido y por eso te deprimes.

-¿Eres así de idiota siemp…? –

-E intentas pasar por alto el tema – siguió hablando – No te preocupes, amigo - ¿Amigo? Primero que era su superior y luego, apenas llevaban menos de un día de conocerse. ¿Amigo? – Yo, Naruto Uzumaki – colocó una de sus manos en su hombro con decisión en el rostro – haré que tu amor sea correspondido.

Sasuke dejó de observarlo, seguramente en su rostro se vería una facción de incomprensión total ante ese sujeto. ¿Cómo podía pensar todo eso? ¿Qué no le había dicho que él tenía la misión de llevarse el alma de la chica y que por eso intentaba ganar su confianza?

-¡Hina-chan! ¡Ino-chan! – gritó el rubio haciendo que le doliera el oído más cercano a él. ¿Siempre era así de escandaloso? - ¡Tengo una inmensa idea!

-¡¿Qué? – contestó intrigada la muchacha rubia que se acercó a la mesa y se subió a la misma para acercarse al que la había llamado – Habla Naruto, tus ideas siempre eran extrañas, pero divertidas.

-Ino – le llamó Hinata, a lo que la aludida la miró – L-la mesa.

-Cierto – entendió y se bajó rápidamente – Lo siento. Ahora – lo miró nuevamente al rubio - ¡Habla! – le apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Bueno, con motivo de este lindo reencuentro que hemos tenido después de tanto tiempo – comenzó Naruto a explicar – me parece una gran idea el cerebrarlo, y nada mejor que eso como ir el sábado a la feria.

-Hace t-tiempo que no voy a una – dijo Hinata acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de Sasuke, el cual miraba la situación con aire aburrido – Puede q-que sea d-divertido.

-¡Sí! – gritó con emoción su amiga - ¡Qué gran idea, Naruto!

-No me agradezcan a mí – sonreía él – Fue gracias a Sasuke – continuó golpeándole en el hombro.

El Shinigami cambió la expresión que poseía a una de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había dicho tal cosa? En eso miró a su aprendiz que lo observaba con una sonrisa macabra. Como si fuera poco, ahora lo metía en su "reunión feliz" de reencuentro.

-Gracias Sasuke – le dijo Ino. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la vio sonriendo de igual manera que lo había estado haciendo el rubio todo el día. Esos dos sin duda eran iguales, si no fuera por el apellido habría creído que eran familia cercana.

-Hmp – emitió él en forma de respuesta cruzándose de brazo y cerrando los ojos. ¡Vaya situación en la que aquel idiota lo había metido!

-Sí Sasuke – escuchó la voz de Hinata, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y la mirase – M-muchas gracias.

-De nada – contestó y relajó el rostro – Podemos hablar de eso planes más tarde, ahora sigamos a lo que vinimos.

Los demás presentes asintieron y las muchachas se sentaron, seguirían con aquel trabajo.

Sasuke miró disimuladamente a Naruto y luego a Hinata, tal vez él lo hubiera incluido para ayudarlo en su misión. Después de todo, ese rubio no era tan idiota como pensaba.

_Fase uno, completada_, pensó Naruto mirando a Sasuke cuando sintió que dejó de observarlo. Había cerrado su mente como le había enseñado, así sería más fácil pensar claramente el como podía continuar con su plan. _Hina-chan, no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Tal vez eso de que el amor salva a las personas sea verdad… ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora?_ _… Prepárate Sasuke, _sonrió_, porque intentaré que esos sentimientos nazcan en ti. _

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día había llegado y ya se tenían que dirigir hacia el colegio. Nunca creyó que aquellas noches de tranquilidad se acabarían con la llegada de ese chico. Cuando le había explicado que en su nueva condición el sueño no los afectaba el chico se había sorprendido y pedido que le explicara que se hacía entonces. Toda la noche hablando sentados en el banco de esa plaza en la que siempre había silencio y desde ahora habría puro ruido. Maldecía el haberle dado como aprendiz una persona tan escandalosa, curiosa, habladora y social. ¿Por qué le dieron alguien tan opuesto a él?

Emprendieron el camino al colegio hablando, más bien Naruto, de lo que sería el sábado. Que la pasarían de maravilla sobre todo Sasuke tras tanto tiempo de trabajo. En eso el moreno pensó en algo que hizo que Naruto detuviera el paso al habérselo dicho.

-¿Cómo pensarás pagar la entrada y esos juegos de los que tantos hablas?

-No lo había pensado – contestó agarrándose los cabellos – Me dejé llevar por la emoción que olvidé que no tengo dinero… ¡Ni siquiera tengo una casa, cama, alma! – gritó desesperado.

-Cállate – le dijo Sasuke intentando que no hiciera tal escándalo en la calle – De acuerdo, yo me encargaré – finalizó soltando un suspiro y avanzando.

-Gracias – le siguió Naruto más aliviado – Eres un gran amigo.

-Hmp – fue lo único que escuchó de quien iba delante suyo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron al salón. El rubio se sorprendió bastante al ver como las muchachas se le acercaban al morocho y le gritaban y colgaban como si fuera una celebridad. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Cuando llegaron al aula se encontraron con que casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus asientos. Naruto saludó a sus dos amigas y se sentó donde había estado el día anterior, pero dándole la espalda a la puerta ya que seguiría hablando con Hinata e Ino acerca del sábado. Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba aburrido como esos tres intercambiaban palabras y ese chico se encontraba tan enérgico. En eso, los ojos del moreno observaron la puerta y la imagen de la persona que ingresaba le hizo ponerse molesto, el día anterior no le había molestado por haber estado ausente, pero ese día había ido a clases y seguramente lo hostigaría como siempre.

Vio como la muchacha que lo molestaba se había parado molesta y con los brazos cruzados al lado del banco de Naruto, que aún reía con sus amigas. Al parecer el chico estaba en su lugar, y ella no lo permitiría.

-No entiendo como alguien, cuyo cabello no he visto por aquí antes, se atreve a sentarse en mi banco – dijo la chica con aire de superioridad.

En eso, Sasuke vio como la cara del rubio se transformó en una máscara de seriedad al dejar de reír. Vio la furia reflejada en sus azulinos ojos. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-Disculpa – la chica de cabellos rosados le llamó golpeándole con un dedo uno de sus hombros – Te estoy hablando a ti. Vaya, me ausento un día y ya usurpan mi lug…-

-Cállate – le interrumpió él, su voz había cambiado, se notaba enojo en ella – No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarm…?-

La chica se calló abruptamente cuando él giró el rostro y la miró. Todos en el salón contemplaban sorprendidos la escena. La expresión de ella cambió a una de miedo cuando Naruto se levantó y giró de lleno para encararla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó temerosa.

-Cumpliendo mi castigo, maldita – dijo lo último entre dientes.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente la cara de la Haruno, ya no mostraba esa superioridad característica que le sacaba de quicio, al contrario, se la veía muy asustada.

-Aléjate de mí, eres un…-

-Lo sé, y no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – le interrumpió – Y no puedo alejarme, como ya lo dije, estoy cumpliendo mi castigo.

-Tú fuiste…- intentó decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, tan inocente como siempre, Sakura – rió tras su comentario lleno de sarcasmo – No me hagas reír. Tú deberías estar en mi lugar, ¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de culpabilidad?

-Fuiste tú el que lo hizo.

-Por culpa tuya – se encaminó para salir del salón pero se detuvo al pasar por su lado – Maldita zorra – dijo y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido? – preguntó en voz baja Ino.

-N-nunca lo había v-visto así – susurró Hinata.

Sasuke estaba intrigado ante lo que había pasado, sin dudas ese muchacho había tenido un gran cambio de personalidad. Miró a la chica a su lado que tenía cara de preocupación, fue por eso que se levantó de su asiento y antes de irse le dijo:

-No se preocupen, iré con él.

Dejó el aula y se dirigió a la azotea, de seguro estaría allí ya que él también iría ahí para que no lo molestaran. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta lo vio recargado en el barandal, se acercó y se apoyó a su lado.

-Si que diste un espectáculo – le dijo mirando las nubes que se encontraban en el cielo – No sabía que eras bipolar.

-¿Por qué…? – habló en voz baja Naruto, estaba con la vista perdida -¿Por qué tuve que venir justamente aquí?

-No lo sé.

-La odio y aún así está en el mismo lugar que yo.

-¿Hablas de Haruno? – él asintió.

-Entonces por su culpa estás maldito – afirmó el moreno mirándolo.

-Por su culpa estoy maldito – repitió cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, dejando que la brisa de la mañana los acompañara tras la situación que el aprendiz de Shinigami había vivido. Sasuke, sin saber porque, presentía que sus pasados eran similares, pero no le preguntaría, dejaría que él mismo lo dijera cuando quisiera.

En eso recordó la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior:

" _-Maté a un inocente._

_-Hmp, ya veo - dijo Sasuke – Por eso te han puesto conmigo._

_-¿Por?_

_-Yo soy el nuevo con la misma clase de culpa. ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?_

_-El amante de mi novia. Pobre, el no sabía de mi existencia…_

_-¿Y tu novia? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?_

_-No lo sé, tampoco creo que le haya interesado. Después de todo era una zorra._

_-¡Vaya! – exclamó divertido – ¡Nos llevaremos tan bien tú y yo!_

_-¿A ti te sucedió lo mismo?_

_-Exactamente, solo que… el desafortunado fue alguien muy querido por mí…_

_-¿Quién? – Naruto frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta._

_-Mi hermano – contestó y suspiró."_

.

.

_Su castigo es_ _peor_, pensó Sasuke_, tiene que ver a la culpable de su desgracia._

-Debo pensar de dónde sacaré el dinero para el sábado – dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo. Había decidido hablar de ese tema para distraer al muchacho, además de él mismo antes de comenzar a recordar el asesinato que lo llevó a convertirse en lo que era ahora.

-Sí – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa – Así la pasaremos genial.

El rubio volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que lo hacía usualmente. Se quedaron recargados en el barandal, debían planear aquella salida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota:

Jaja, no sé ustedes, pero a mi este capítulo me ha causado mucha gracia en los diálogos entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Sin dudas, el rubio ha venido a divertirnos xDD

Gracias por leer. Kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**S**ubiendo otro capii! Al fin!

Perdón por la demora, pero es que, como seguramente sabrán, ha habido problemas con la página, por eso no pude antes... Iba a subir este capi la semana pasada, pero no tuve la oportunidad, así que perdón... nuevamente n.n

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Veo que más de una persona se sorprendió con la culpable del castigo de Naruto. Es algo que quería que causase sorpresa, y así fue :)

Espero les guste este capi. A mi me encanta... y me costó escribirlo, pero el resultado me gustó demasiado :)

Kisses.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

.

.

Los niños corrían felices por toda la extensión de aquel parque, las risas de los mismos se escuchaban retumbar cerca de sus oídos. Por otro lado se veía gran cantidad de parejas caminar de la mano, cada uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguió observando el ambiente, por todos lados había diferentes stands con juegos a los que la gente acudía en busca de diferentes premios. Más alejado se podía divisar una instalación de forma circular, una especie de rueda gigante que contenía unas pequeñas cabinas a su alrededor, las cuales rotaban con el movimiento de esa rueda.

Era un ambiente muy feliz, amigable… lleno de vida. La gente disfrutaba y se entretenía. Algo de eso le desagradaba, ¿qué tenía de divertido todo eso? En cualquier momento sus vidas podrían acabar y no estaban haciendo nada útil.

Otra pregunta le vino a la mente mientras seguía ahí parado, en medio de tanta jovialidad:

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Nada de eso le gustaba, nunca en su vida lo había experimentado y ahora que estaba de paso en ese mundo estaba parado en medio de una feria donde el principal objetivo es la diversión de quienes asistiesen.

¿Por qué debía estar rodeado de tanta vida? Hubiera preferido pasar esa noche como todas las demás, sentado en la banca de ese parque contemplando el cielo oscuro, esperando hasta que llegase el momento de asistir nuevamente al colegio, fingiendo ser un humano más en esa ciudad.

-¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? – volvió a repetirse en voz alta lo que había estado retumbando en su cabeza desde que arribó.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar, si no hubiese sido porque al ser uno un Shinigami se tiene una gran cantidad de fuerza, ese golpe lo hubiera mandado a caer directamente al piso. Ya sabía de quien había venido ese "amigable saludo", sin dudas debía advertirle el aprender a ocultar toda esa fuerza.

Giró el rostro y lo vio con esa sonrisa típica de él, aquella que desde que se le fue presentado, había mostrado libremente cada vez que podía.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo – dijo el rubio colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza – Se te ven tan alegre y pareciera que en cualquier momento fueras a saltar de felicidad – le hablaba irónicamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Esto es lo que le parece divertido a los humanos? – preguntó con total aburrimiento al volver la vista hacia el frente.

-¡Claro! – contestó Naruto poniéndose frente a él - ¡Es una feria! Diversión por todos lados, además… - puso una cara cómplice - …las mayorías de las primeras citas se dan en un lugar como éste.

-Que felicidad – habló irónicamente el moreno con tono de aburrimiento en la voz.

-¡Sasuke! – le gritó y atrajo unas cuantas miradas de quienes estaban cerca de ellos, pero no les dio importancia y siguió hablando – Dije "primeras citas", ¿escuchaste bien?, ¡citas!

-Sí, escuché. Pero si sigues gritando así me quedaré sordo.

-¡Citas! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez en su oído, demostrando que no le importaba lo que dijera, pero al empezar a formar una sonrisa en sus labios se vio interrumpido cuando la mano del moreno en forma de puño fue a parar a su rostro, propiciándole dolor en una de sus mejillas. - ¡Sasuke! ¡Duele! – se acarició el lugar del impacto con cara de molestia, el volumen de su voz no disminuía.

-Esto no es una cita, Naruto – habló con aburrimiento en la voz sin inmutarse a la expresión en la cara del rubio. – Sólo estoy aquí porque tú me metiste en esto.

-¿Pero no eras tú quien quería acercarse a Hina-chan? Te hago un favor. – replicó dejando de sobarse el golpe y cambiando la cara molesta a una divertida.

-Debería alertarme por tu ayuda, pero dejaré eso para después.

-¿Alertarte? Mis intenciones son buenas, no pienses mal de mí. – hizo un puchero muy sobreactuado que hubiera hecho reír a cualquier persona, excepto a Sasuke que seguía observándolo seriamente. – Hina-chan es mi amiga, y lo lamento mucho, pero este es tu trabajo y no puedo oponerme a que lo cumplas – se dio la vuelta para que el moreno no viera la sonrisa pícara que se le formó – Sólo me queda disfrutarla lo que le queda de tiempo.

-Eres muy cambiante – contestó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba su espalda – Espero que esto funcione – cambió el tema y bajo la vista para ver las zapatillas que traía puestas – ¿Está bien la ropa que conseguí? – preguntó haciendo que el rubio se diera vuelta y lo observase.

-Sí, pero me pregunto… ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

-Eso no importa.

-¿Y el dinero?

-Tampoco importa – volvió a contestar serenamente.

-De acuerdo, no me digas – dijo cruzándose de brazos al dejar de mirarlo para enfocar su vista en otro lado. En eso su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y comenzó a sacudir ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza para llamar la atención - ¡Hina-chan! ¡Ino-chan! ¡Por aquí! – gritó y eso le dio a entender a Sasuke que sus compañeras habían arribado.

-No seas tan escandaloso – le inquirió el moreno aún sin girar para verificar si realmente eran ellas.

-Vaya – susurró el rubio haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su compañero – Hinata está más linda que de costumbre.

-Hmp, no conseguirás nada, sé que algo pretend… –

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Más rápido! – gritó interrumpiéndolo, dándole a entender que no lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Calla Naruto! – escuchó el grito de la rubia a lo lejos, ambos eran escandalosos por igual.

Sasuke se cansó de la espera, quería terminar aquella salida cuanto antes para así retirarse y descansar de las situaciones en las que lo estaba incluyendo su aprendiz. Decidió a darse la vuelta y las vio. Las dos muchachas venían caminando con una gran sonrisa entre la multitud que las atrasaba. La rubia vestía unos shorts cortos y una musculosa lisa color violeta, sus cabellos largos en una coleta alta y en los pies unas sandalias de igual color a la remera. Al lado de ella venía con las mejillas coloradas Hinata, vistiendo una sencilla pollera de jean, una remera blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando sus proporciones, el cabello suelto y sandalias parecidas a las de su amiga, pero en color blanco.

Ambas chicas llegaron a su encuentro y los saludaron. Mientras conversaban con Naruto acerca de su retraso, el Uchiha enfocó la mirada en su víctima, nunca se hubiera imaginado el cuerpo que tenía detrás de aquel uniforme escolar que lo ocultaba bastante bien. Mucho menos hubiera pensado que no era tan tímida como para vestirse así.

_No es tan fea_, pensó. _Tampoco se ve tan mal._

En eso Naruto paró abruptamente de hablar, para no decir discutir con la chica rubia por el retraso, y lo miró con la boca abierta en forma de sorpresa exagerada.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó lentamente.

-No he dicho nada – contestó mirándolo seriamente.

-Sí que lo has dicho.

-No ha dicho nada – explicó Ino.

-¡Lo has dicho! – gritó emocionado, al parecer la sorpresa lo había retrasado en su pensar anterior. Lo señaló con el dedo índice mientras una sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes al reírse.

-Yo no he…– se detuvo para pensar y darse cuenta que el muchacho no estaba tan errado como creía, él en verdad lo había dicho, en realidad pensado… ¿Por qué no había cerrado su mente? Nunca se le había pasado algo por alto, y mucho menos que alguien escuchase un pensamiento suyo. Se consternó un poco pero ya no podía desmentirlo, fue por eso que dejo de mirar a Naruto y se dio la vuelta, dejando a las muchachas expectantes por lo que sucedía ya que no entendían la situación – Hmp – fue lo único que dijo al comenzar a caminar – Vamos.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Naruto conteniendo una risa – Vamos chicas, ¡a divertirnos! – les dijo a sus amigas, a lo que los tres empezaron a caminar, siguiendo al Uchiha que se adelantó unos pasos – Son las siete y media… tenemos hasta la medianoche antes de que cierren.

-Oye Naruto – lo llamó Ino tras asentir a lo que él había dicho. El rubio la miró expectante – ¿Está linda Hinata? – formuló con brillo en los ojos – Hace tiempo que me dejó aconsejarle sobre la vestimenta, y yo pienso que le queda genial – sonrió orgullosa.

El aludido dejó de observar a su amiga para prestar atención a la peliazul, hacía tiempo que no la veía y sin dudas estaba muy linda. En eso sonrió internamente y disimuladamente miró al moreno que seguía caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestarles atención.

-Te vez hermosa Hina-chan – dijo al mirarla nuevamente, viendo como ante el comentario ella se sonrojaba – Pero tu siempre lo has sido… soy su amigo, para mi ambas son hermosas.

-Naruto – dijo la rubia abrazándolo – Eres tan bueno con nosotras.

-G-gracias Naruto-kun – respondió Hinata por las dos.

-Pero no deben preguntarme solo a mí. ¡Hey Sasuke! – le llamó al moreno que no dejó de caminar - ¿Cómo se ve Hinata?

_Idiota_, escuchó en su mente la voz de su amigo.

_Si no contestas ambas se enojarán, _respondió comunicándose de la misma manera_. Entonces tendrás que decirle adiós a la posibilidad de acercarte a su alma. _

Los tres vieron como Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente y seguido a eso volteó la cabeza para mirar al rubio, el cual se encontraba sonriente. El moreno giró su cuerpo y se acercó a sus compañeros hasta quedar a pasos de la muchacha de ojos perlados, la que adquirió otro rubor más al tenerlo demasiado cerca.

_Eres un idiota Naruto. _Le dijo nuevamente mientras fingía observar a la chica. – Se ve bien – escupió amargamente a los presentes dándose nuevamente la vuelta para seguir su camino. – Vamos – dio por finalizado el tema.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se supone que se juega a esto? – preguntó Sasuke en la fila que los guiaba hacia un local con cartel que decía "Salón de los espejos".

-Fácil – respondió Ino con una sonrisa y el dedo índice levantado – Entras y te miras en los espejos. Hay de distintos tamaños y no sé que otras cosas.

-Que divertido – ironizó él cruzándose de brazos.

-C-cada espejo m-muestra tu figura d-desvirtuada. Es divertido – habló Hinata a su lado con una tímida sonrisa.

-Humanos – susurró él viéndola contenta por aquello que decían.

-¡Siguientes! – gritó una voz frente a ellos, y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que era su turno.

Los cuatro entraron a la casi oscura sala en donde se podían divisar cantidades de espejos de distintos tamaños posicionados en diferentes lugares, como si se tratase de un laberinto. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta que la voz del rubio se hizo escuchar estruendosamente, por lo que los otros tres voltearon a verlo, se encontraba con sus manos abrazando su estómago y con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus azulinos ojos.

-Naruto, no tan fuerte – le retó Ino tirándole de los pelos para que parase de reír.

-No… puedo – trataba de decir entre risas – Sasuke… míralo.

-¿Pero qué…? – giró ella el rostro hacia el espejo que se encontraba a la par del moreno. Automáticamente comenzó a reír de la misma manera que el muchacho a su lado, a la vez que señalaba al susodicho. Tras eso otra risa, pero esta vez dulce y tímida comenzó a escucharse a su lado. Miró a la dueña, era Hinata que se tapaba la boca para ocultar su burla. Decidió ver el porqué de la gracia de los tres, así que se giró hacia la derecha, para encontrarse con una horrenda imagen suya.

Su cuerpo se había ensanchado y a su vez disminuido de estatura. Sus brazos, desproporcionadamente caían a los lados, con una medida extremadamente corta, como sus piernas. Era increíble ver como esos dos débiles pilones sostenían semejante cuerpo, pesado, a su parecer como lo mostraba aquel espejo.

-¡Qué hermoso… te ves Sasuke! – dijo Naruto aún riendo – Con razón… las chicas… te acosan tanto.

-Hmp – respondió él, no le hacía gracia que aquel chico se burlara de él.

Siguieron caminando y viéndose en aquellos espejos. Todos reían a excepción del Uchiha que solo se limitaba a mirar la diversión de los demás. De vez en cuando, su vista se dirigía hacia la Hyuuga, no porque quisiera sino por su sorpresa al ver como la chica disfrutaba aquel momento. Desde que la había conocido nunca había reído tanto, era una persona distinta a la que veía en clases.

-¡No toques las puntas de ese espejo! – escuchó cerca suyo. Al fijarse quien lo había dicho pudo observar a una madre tomando de la mano a su pequeño hijo - ¡Hazme caso Itachi!

Ese nombre lo sobresaltó, nunca pensó volver a escucharlo. Sin que los demás lo notaran, se alejó de ellos y se ubicó frente aquel espejo que la mujer había prohibido tocar al niño. Su rostro y cuerpo eran normales, no había rastro de alguna deformidad por el cristal que se imponía frente a él. En eso notó una silueta detrás suyo, una figura que lentamente se acercó hasta ocupar toda la vista del espejo, como si fuera su reflejo. Unos ojos iguales de negros que él lo observaban. Bajó la vista para no ver esa cara: la cara de su hermano.

Respiró profundo y volvió a verlo, pero solo se encontraba él, aquella persona de cabellos largos ya no estaba frente suyo.

-¡Te cortarás! – volvió a oír. El recuerdo de aquella noche le hizo perderse en su mente…

.

.

_-Te dije que te cortarías, Sasuke – le recriminó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros mientras observaba la mano sangrante de él – Debiste haberme escuchado._

_-No es importante, Hitomi – le dijo quitando la mano – Sólo es un rasguño._

_-¡Claro! Un rasguño – ironizó ella parándose del suelo en el cual estaban arrodillados – No soy idiota, Uchiha – le aclaró dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el paso para alejarse de él._

_-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirando la figura de ella que se alejaba cada vez más. Cuando ella escuchó se volteó._

_-A buscar algo para tu "rasguño" – le sonrió y siguió caminando._

_Habían vuelto de un paseo a orillas del río, todo había ido bien hasta que él, en un intento de recoger el espejo que ella portaba siempre y en ese momento se había caído, se cortó al no ver la punta afilada del mismo al haberse roto. Su novia se había alterado al ver como comenzaba a manar sangre de su mano y tras un par de súplicas él había accedido a regresar para que ella pudiera sanarle la herida._

_Estaban en la puerta de la residencia Uchiha cuando una moneda cayó de su bolsillo, haciéndole agacharse para juntarla, además de tener que escuchar nuevamente a la chica diciendo que le había advertido. _

_Eran bastantes minutos los que estaba esperando a que ella regresara. Sin dudas Hitomi conocía cada rincón de su casa, no hubiera sido posible el que se perdiera dentro. Decidió entrar en vez de seguir esperando, lavaría por si mismo la herida antes de buscarla, ya que no quería que se le infectase._

_Tras lavarse la mano, abrió el cajón cerca del balde donde se había limpiado. Dentro encontró algunas vendas, así que decidió ponérselas por él mismo. Una vez hecho, salió del baño en busca de la muchacha, pero no la encontraba. Cocina, sala principal, su habitación, en ningún lado rastro de ella. Fue en ese momento que su vista fue a parar a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, Itachi. _

_Caminó unos pasos y abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba iluminado con la escasa luz que provenía de la ventana, ya que estaba anocheciendo y todavía no se habían prendido las velas para esa noche. Su vista recorrió la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron al ver como encima de su cama, él y Hitomi forcejeaban. En eso la muchacha se percató de su presencia y mencionó tristemente su nombre._

_-Sasuke – lo llamó ahogadamente – Ayúdame._

_-Vete de aquí – dijo la voz de su hermano con furia – Vete y no vuelvas, déjalo en paz._

_-¡Itachi! – le gritó Sasuke acercándose a él para sacarlo de encima de su novia – ¡Déjala en paz maldito!_

_-¿Qué la deje en paz? – le miró el mayor con rencor – Deja de estar cegado, la falsedad se le nota a gran distancia._

_-¡Detente ya! – le ordenó y de un golpe lo alejó de la cama, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared._

_-Sasuke, no le creas – lloraba desconsoladamente ella. Volvió la vista hacia ella, la parte de arriba de su vestido estaba desordenado, como si se lo hubiesen tratado de quitar - ¿Esa persona es tu hermano? Es una persona ruin._

_-Habla por ti, maldita – contestó apoyado en la pared Itachi, escupiendo con enojo las palabras – Eres una cualq… –_

_-Vámonos – ordenó furioso Sasuke tomando de la mano a la morena, quien lo seguía de cerca limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas con la mano libre._

_La rabia que se acumulaba dentro de él lo empezaba a cegar lentamente al llegar a la cocina. No entraba en su cabeza la idea de que su hermano hubiese intentado algo con su novia, y encima a la fuerza. Desde hace meses que estaban juntos, y hasta hace un par de ellos su hermano se había empezado a comportar extraño respecto a ellos. Por momentos decía frases que mostraban indirectas hacia ella, por otros, cada vez que se encontraban los tres en la misma habitación, se excusaba para alejarse. Las miradas hacia ella tampoco le fueron desapercibidas, siempre que lo encontraba mirándola._

_¿Podría ser que la deseaba? _

_-Sasuke – le llamó Hitomi abrazándose a él y apoyando su cara sobre su pecho – Yo no quise… pero él… – _

_-No digas nada – le calmó con total seriedad en la voz._

_-Yo te amo a ti, Sasuke – trató de tranquilizarse – Fue él quien… –_

_-Sal de aquí – le ordenó soltándose de su agarre._

_-Pero Sasuke… – se alejo de él para mirarlo mejor, su cara se tornó extrañada y temerosa cuando vio la expresión seria de él, acompañando a sus ojos que miraban hacia la nada._

_-Sal de aquí – volvió a repetir esta vez con más fuerza – Iré en un momento._

_La muchacha dudó unos segundos, pero la voz del moreno y el rostro que no expresaba nada, le advirtieron que le hiciera caso, fue por eso que tras una última mirada se alejó de él, caminando fuera del lugar para esperarlo en la entrada de la casa._

_Una vez solo, Sasuke respiró profundo, estaba muy enojado debido al acto de su hermano contra su novia. No podía perdonarlo, no esta vez. Había dejado pasar por alto las demás ocasiones pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no era su hermano, era un enemigo._

_Giró la cabeza y observó como arriba de la mesada había algunos utensilios ubicados separadamente para secarse, seguramente su madre los había lavado antes de retirarse a visitar a su hermana. Enfocó la vista en uno de ellos, en el más grande. El filo resaltaba el peligro de tomarlo distraído. Se dirigió hacia la mesada y apoyó ambas manos sobre ésta. Respiró profundamente, otra vez._

_-Iré en un momento – repitió para sí mismo, a la vez que tomaba con furia el gran cuchillo y salía de la cocina._

_._

_._

-¡Sasuke! – le llamó la atención la voz de Naruto. Pestañó rápidamente y se encontró viéndose en el espejo. En eso sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que lo hizo voltear para ver como el rubio y las dos muchachas los miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirió sin darle importancia a la situación, lo que demostró al meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Parecías… ido – le dijo su amigo preocupado.

-No es nada – contestó mirando alredor - ¿Vamos a otro juego? – preguntó disimulando interés.

-Vamos – sonrió Naruto y las chicas asintieron, con lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente detrás, en eso Naruto bajó la vista y dejó de mostrar esa sonrisa. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo y lanzó un pequeño soplido.

-¿Lo has visto, no? – le preguntó. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos que había olvidado la presencia de alguien como él en ese lugar capaz de leer los pensamientos. Naruto asintió tristemente. – Ahora vez el porqué tengo este castigo.

-¿Fue culpa de ella? – preguntó el aprendiz.

-Sí, me había hecho creer que él intentó propasarse con ella, cuando en realidad fue al revés.

-¿Te arrepientes… como lo hago yo?

-Todo el tiempo – finalizó el moreno al salir de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.

Miraron como la gente paseaba y reía, además de los niños pequeños que corrían, algunos con comida en las manos, otros con peluches parecidos a los que se exhibían en los puestos de algunas atracciones. En ese notaron entre la multitud como su compañera rubia se acercaba corriendo con unos boletos en la mano, seguida por una Hinata sonrojada y con temor reflejado en sus ojos perlados.

-¡Vamos! – gritó Ino emocionada, con una gran sonrisa, al llegar frente a ellos – Iremos a un gran juego – explicó sacudiendo los boletos con aire triunfal.

-No, Ino – dijo Hinata al llegar a su lado – P-por favor, no – le rogó abrazándose a su brazo.

-No se discuta más Hina - le retó amablemente – Iremos – concluyó tomándola de la mano y llevándosela.

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a seguirlas en silencio hasta que ellas se detuvieron en el final de una fila. Se quedaron esperando unos minutos en silencio hasta que Naruto decidió preguntar.

-Ino – la llamó y ella se dio vuelta para verlo - ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué no ves el letrero Naruto? – preguntó graciosamente, señalando para que leyeran. Ante aquel nombre, el chico la miró en forma de reproche, pero a ella no le molestó – Yo quiero ir.

-Sabes que a ella no le gusta – le dijo seriamente y miró a la peliazul que se encontraba cabizbaja – Sabes que…– en eso interrumpió su frase y miró felizmente a Ino, acto seguido la llamó con la mano para que se acercara y así pudiese murmurarle algo.

-¡No! Yo quiero – le reprochó la chica al terminar de escuchar. Los dos morenos que presenciaban el momento se miraron ante el grito. Hinata seguía sonrojada y se tocaba nerviosamente las manos.

-Por favor Ino – le suplicó el rubio juntando las manos para rogarle – Por favor.

-Está bien – aceptó de mala gana pero entonces su cara cambió a una de sorpresa – Me olvidé de buscar los boletos para… no importa, Naruto, acompáñame – lo agarró rápidamente del brazo y pretendió salir de la fila pero la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

-Yo t-te acompaño.

-No, tú te quedas – le acusó con el dedo índice para obligarla – Y tú Sasuke – dirigió su azulina mirada al moreno que permanecía con gesto serio – Me la cuidas, ella odia este juego.

-Y si lo odia, ¿Para que viene? – preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Porque sí, vamos Naruto – le dio los boletos a Sasuke, quien los tomó con expresión aburrida, y luego salió corriendo con el rubio del brazo.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que doblaron asegurándose de no ser vistos.

-Vaya que cambias de parecer – le dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

-No cambié, al contrario quería entrar – le respondió fingiendo enojo – Pero…– una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Me convenciste de irnos al decirme que querías unir a aquellos dos.

-Te debo una.

-Tienes razón – dijo comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda – Vamos Cupido, como recompensa más vale que me consigas un novio – concluyó riendo.

-¿Cómo los prefieres? – preguntó riendo mientras comenzaba a seguirla hasta quedar a su lado.

-Morenos.

-De acuerdo – sonrió – Solo dame tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si quieres podemos irnos – dijo el Uchiha tras haberse quedados solos en la fila que formaban para entrar a un lugar llamado "La casa del Terror". Había visto el miedo en los ojos de su compañera, notando que no se sentía cómoda por esa atracción.

-N-no – contestó ella con una sonrisa – Me da miedo… pero q-quiero hacerlo.

-Como quieras – respondió volviendo la vista al frente.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio esperando su turno, minutos en los cuales el Shinigami se estaba impacientando. En eso una idea se le vino a la mente: ¿Los habrían dejado solos para que él pudiera acercarse más a ella? Esa era una posibilidad, porque la otra era que realmente tenían que hacer otra cosa.

Miró a su víctima de soslayo, seguía tomándose nerviosamente las manos, fue por eso que se decidió a hablar, ya sea para distraerla como para emprender su cometido. Pero… ¿Qué decir?

-Es una linda noche – dijo insultándose internamente. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez con la que empezar una conversación? – Se nota que estamos en verano.

-S-sí – contestó alegre ella – Las noches c-con este clima s-son muy agradables.

-Hmp – fue lo único que pudo contestar. Desde un principio le pareció estúpido hablar sobre el clima, pero ya estaba hecho, por eso que se decidió a finalizar el asunto. ¿De qué hablarían los humanos en situaciones así? Hacía siglos que no vivía un momento en el cual necesitase hablar con una muchacha, aunque en este caso no era por los motivos de ese entonces.

La fila avanzó hasta que llegó su turno. Un anciano les sonrió y pidió los boletos para luego abrirles la puerta al lugar.

-Sigan derecho hasta encontrar la salida, verán una luz – les dijo antes de cerrarles la puerta y dejarlos a oscuras.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada. A lo lejos podían escucharse gritos de lamento y sonidos de cadenas.

-S-sasuke – le llamó en la oscuridad su compañera con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… q-quería preguntarte si… ¿P-puedo aferrarme a t-ti? – la pregunta salió tímidamente de sus labios. El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginársela sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos – S-si no es m-molestia.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-M-mucho… –

Sasuke estiró el brazo y tomó el de ella, quien con un grito ahogado se aferró a él. A pesar de no ver nada él podía sentirla, después de todo él era un Shinigami y ella, su víctima. Sintió como la muchacha tocó tímidamente el brazo como verificando que fuera él, por lo que se decidió a hablar afirmándolo, recibiendo como respuesta un "gracias".

Siguieron avanzando, con los gritos cada vez en aumento, las cadenas se oían al lado de ellos y en un momento una persona, seguramente de esa atracción, los espantó tocándoles la ropa al pasar cerca suyo. En realidad, la espantada era ella, ya que con cada susto se aferraba más a él, quien solo caminaba tranquilamente sin inmutarse ante nada.

-U-una luz – dijo Hinata en un momento – F-frente a nosotros.

Él vio como era cierto, frente a ellos había una pequeña luz como si fuera un pasillo, solo era cuestión de llegar ahí. Iban caminando cada vez más cerca cuando tras un grito una persona con apariencia horrenda se apareció frente a ellos. Sintió el fuerte agarre de Hinata en su brazo y tras eso como ella lo llevaba hacia el pasillo, pero la luz se apagó y algo los sacudió haciendo que chocasen contra algo duro, lo que seguramente era una pared.

Sasuke intentó mover su mano en busca de una perilla ya que antes de la oscuridad había divisado una puerta. Pero en eso dejó de buscar cuando su mano tocó algo suave. ¿Qué podría ser? Tocó nuevamente y sintió como se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente, junto a unas especies de pulsaciones.

¿Podría ser…?

Una luz se encendió de repente, mostrando frente a él la cara de su compañera, completamente roja. Bajó la vista y pudo comprobar que era lo que tocaba: su mano derecha se posicionaba sobre uno de los pechos de ella. Volvió la vista y la miró intensamente, haciendo que el rubor se intensificara. Tras unos segundos que le debieron parecer años a la peliazul, volvió a bajar para ver nuevamente su mano. ¿Por qué aún no la retiraba? No lo entendía.

-S-sasuke – le llamó ella nerviosamente, haciendo que al fin pudiera deshacer el toque atrevido hacia su persona.

-No fue mi intención – le dijo observándola – No me di cuenta.

-E-está bien – bajó la vista avergonzada – ¿P-podemos salir d-de aquí?

-Sí.

Abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellos y salieron finalmente del lugar, respirando el aire agradable que brindaba la noche.

-¡Aquí Ino! – escucharon y giraron la cabeza en busca del dueño de la voz. Vieron aparecer a Naruto con algo rosado en la mano, era esponjoso y él lo comía. Alimento que le extrañó al moreno. ¿Era esa cosa esponjosa masticable?

-¿Cómo la pasaron? – preguntó la chica al llegar a su encuentro, con un pequeño oso de peluche entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Por un lado, Hinata bajó la vista nerviosamente al empezar a colorearse más su rostro, mientras que por el otro, Sasuke miró hacia la derecha omitiendo la respuesta. Lo único que venía a su mente eran distintos interrogantes: ¿Por qué no retiró la mano a tiempo? ¿Por qué la miró así? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué ese día había sonreído y admitido que se veía bien?

_Que día extraño_, pensó, esta vez cerrando su mente para que Naruto no escuchara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**H**olaa a todos!

Al fin contii n.n

Hace como una semana que la escribí pero al tener que hacer tantas cosas se me pasó por alto el subirla, perdón. Pero bueno, esa semana ya pasó, y estuve ocupada demasiado...

Espero que les guste el capi, me costó bastante encontrar idea alguna para escribirlo... (mi inspiración esába de vacaciones... y aún sigue)

Gracias por sus coments :)

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

.

.

Con el paso de las horas, la noche caía cada vez más en la ciudad. El color del atardecer había sido reemplazado por aquella tonalidad oscura, habitada solamente por pequeños brillos estelares. Una noche estrellada, sin dudas era una muy bella noche estrellada.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se detenía a mirar el cielo de noche? Sin contar los fugaces vistazos que le regalaba en las noches en compañía de Naruto en aquella plaza, a la espera de un nuevo día.

Desvió la mirada de la gran extensión encima suyo y la enfocó en el objeto que tenía amarrado a su muñeca izquierda. Aquella cosa que los humanos llamaban reloj digital, y que él obviamente había adquirido junto a toda la ropa para ese día, anunciaba las diez y cuarto. Con el pasar del tiempo, la presencia de chiquillos había disminuido, quedando sólo en el parque adolescentes y adultos, algunos con parejas, otros con amigos.

Dejó de observar el artefacto para volver a hacer lo anterior: mirar el oscuro cielo. Parecía estar más cerca de él que hace segundos atrás.

Lanzó un suspiro, y todo por lo que estaba sucediéndole. Una extraña sensación hacía hormiguearle el cuerpo, como si algo lo inquietara. O como, si él mismo estuviera incómodo.

-_Un poco más, y estarás a mitad de la vuelta, Sasuke _– en su mente escuchó la voz de su aprendiz.

_-¿Por qué se te ocurrió decir eso?_ – preguntó ante el argumento oído.

_-Pues,__ porque tal vez quieras hacer lo que dice en el pequeño letrero._

_-¿Letrero?_

-_Por_ _encima de la puerta_ – contestó el rubio.

Desvió nuevamente del cielo sus oscuros ojos para observar lo que se le había dicho. Desde su asiento dentro de aquel compartimiento podía verse una escritura.

¿Cómo se llamaba ésta atracción a la que había subido? Una en la que uno se sentaba y daba una vuelta entera mientras disfrutaba del paisaje durante 30 minutos. Encima que la persona que había insistido en subirse, no lo hizo. Al contrario, se quedó fuera porque le dolía el estómago luego de haber comido tanto.

¿Qué no sabía aquel individuo que al ser un Shinigami, un beneficio era el no depender de alimentos? Ese muchacho había devorado cualquier cosa comestible que había visto.

Y ahora estaba él ahí, sentado en ese limitado lugar, a punto de haber pasado 15 minutos, con una incomodidad extraña.

Leyó lo que Naruto le dijo:

"_Alcancemos juntos la cima, y__ con un beso hagamos que este amor dure por siempre."_

Chasqueó la lengua. Ese idiota…

-_Idiota _– le dijo en su pensamiento.

_-¿Tu, Sasuke?_ – le contestó al instante - _¿Idiota porque si yo no te hubiera recordado tal vez se te hubiera pasado la oportunidad?_

-_Idiota_ – volvió a repetir.

_-De nada, Sasuke._

_-¿Sabes que el idiota eres tú, cierto?_

_-¿Yo?_ – preguntó inocentemente. – _Pero si solo te recordaba… Anda, hazlo ya._

_-No haré eso, idiota._

_-Hazlo._

_-Cállate, Naruto._

_-Hazlo._

_-Basta. ¿Por qué hacerlo?_

_-Hazlo, Sasuke._

_-Me estás cansando._

-_Haz…–_ volvía a decir el rubio desde su ubicación desconocida, pero no pudo seguir su cometido por la interrupción del moreno.

-¡Basta! – le gritó exasperado.

-¿S-sasuke-kun? – una nerviosa voz habló frente a él - ¿T-te encuentras bien?

El Shinigami vio a su interlocutora de cabellos azulados sentada frente a él. Lucía como el tono de su voz había sonado, nerviosa.

¡Maldición! Había olvidado que estaban los dos solos en ese lugar. Y encima le había gritado al rubio en voz alta, en vez desde su mente. Perfecto, ya iban ¿cuántas veces que hacía eso? Cierto, dos. Aquella vez en el aula por culpa de su compañero, Shouta, y ahora por su aprendiz.

-Gracias, Naruto – dijo por lo bajo calmando su ira. Esperando lanzar esa furia devastadora contra aquel muchacho cuando estuviesen solos.

-Estoy bien – contestó rápidamente aparentando aburrimiento – No fue nada.

-Está bien – bajó su perlada mirada en dirección a sus pies, a la vez que sus manos se tomaban nerviosamente.

Un profundo silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, el mismo que se había interrumpido con la pequeña "llamada mental" de Naruto. Los segundos pasaban, al igual que los minutos, siendo solamente oídas las respiraciones entre ambos, y un pequeño vestigio de música proveniente de las atracciones debajo de ellos.

-_Tarde, Sasuke_ – oyó nuevamente la voz del rubio – _Ya han pasado la cima. _

No le contestó, no había caso en ponerse a lidiar con la mentalidad poco desarrollada de aquel individuo. Al contrario de hacer cosa alguna, continuó viendo a su acompañante, quien todavía inspeccionaba el suelo. En eso, una acción por parte de ella hizo que en su cuerpo acrecentara aquella incomodidad dentro de él: la muchacha, sin todavía levantar el rostro, llevó una de sus manos a la altura del pecho, donde la situó en forma de suave puño, como si quisiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Perfecto, ahora se le venía a la mente aquel suceso ocurrido horas antes en aquel oscuro lugar. ¿Habría quedado como un aprovechado? Él suponía que no, ya que de acuerdo a como él había explicado, no había sido su intención.

¿Acaso…? ¿Estaría pensando ella que pasaría algo más, y por eso se estaba preparando mentalmente?

Ya quisiera ella. Pues, que disfrutara el pensamiento porque no sucedería nada en la realidad. No solo porque él se hubiera mostrado interesado en estar a su lado y conocerla no significaba que lo hacía con segundas intenciones. No, él sólo hacía todo aquello para debilitar su pura alma, y así concluir con su trabajo.

No la quería a ella, quería su alma.

El movimiento de su femenina y delicada mano lo hizo dejar de pensar en todos esos argumentos. ¿Podría ser que durante esas cavilaciones había continuado con su vista fija en ella? Esperaba que no, sino parecería un acosador.

Una pequeña marca por sobre su pecho izquierdo le llamó la atención: una cicatriz.

Cierto, ella dentro de un año y medio moriría porque aquel corazón, transplantado tiempo atrás, habría de comenzar a fallar, y ella no le había dedicado demasiado cuidado debido a problemas familiares.

Pero no le haría padecer tanto, él podía ser quien quitase la venda adhesiva rápidamente para disminuir el dolor. Con la extracción de su alma, un año antes de su final destinado, ella no pasaría por todo el dolor que la vida le tenía preparado.

Ambos se beneficiarían. Ella iría al paraíso, a reencontrarse con sus difuntos seres queridos, sería eternamente joven, feliz; podría llegar a ser un ángel, y todo sin haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento. En cambio él, obtendría la mitad de su alma –ya que la otra parte iría a parar a manos de Su Señor –, se sumergiría más en la oscuridad, seguiría estando en soledad, recordando el rostro de su hermano antes de morir… Seguiría haciendo su trabajo, transitando por el mundo cambiante durante toda la eternidad como lo que era, un recolector de almas.

¡Qué paradoja aquella! Podría relacionarse eso con la figura de una tormenta: ella caminando bajo el cielo gris mientras él ya estaba en el ojo de ésta.

Pensándolo bien, no era tan paradójico. Ya cuando él siguiese bajo aquella lluvia eterna, el cielo de ella habría de cambiar, de gris a ceniza, y de ceniza a azul, tan brillante a causa del enorme sol que siempre brillaría para ella.

Un suspiro proveniente de la fémina frente suyo le dio a conocer que se había perdido de nuevo entre sus pensamientos. La mano de ella ya no tocaba su pecho, sino que jugaba con el doblez de su falda corta.

-¿Cirugía del corazón? – preguntó con el fin de que no siguieran en un tenso ambiente, y para conocer mediante ella, más información, y por ende, obtener más confianza.

Ella levantó lentamente el rostro y lo miró tímidamente, para comprender su pregunta. Al señalarle él con la cabeza la marca en su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas a causa de la vergüenza que sentía al entender que esa cicatriz era visible. Asintió a la vez que se tapaba la misma con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo? – interrogó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta – _Ocho años _– contestó en su mente.

-O-ocho años.

-Si tienes problemas del corazón no debiste entrar a ese juego – más rojo en sus mejillas y el desvío de su mirada le hizo confirmar que seguramente recordaría aquel incidente. – Podría haberte hecho daño. – tras su argumento esperó su contestación, la cual llegó con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Le negaba.

-C-creí que podría c-comenzar a dolerme, quizás – comenzó a explicar nerviosamente, su mano aún sobre la marca – P-pero… no ha dolido para nada – sonrió tiernamente como si algo le alegrara – Sasuke-kun m-me ha acompañado en el camino de superar mis miedos.

-Yo no hice nada – contestó secamente – Sólo…–

-Si lo hizo – interrumpió ella, su mirada clara parecía sonreír – G-gracias. – más silencio entre ellos, y todo porque él no sabía que contestar.

"_Sasuke-kun m-me ha acompañado en el camino de superar mis miedos."_

Parecía raro oír eso, y sobretodo siendo esas palabras para él. Y aún así, esa frase le parecía una completa mentira. ¿Superar sus miedos? Él mismo era uno de ellos, aquel ser mortífero que acabaría antes con su vida.

"_No soy __quien en verdad parezco, Hyuuga_", dijo en lo más profundo de su mente. Él no era lo que aparentaba, sólo un engaño. Un vil y cruel engaño alimentado en egoísmo. Yendo tras sus propios propósitos.

-De nada – decidió responder al ver como ella se impacientaba – Supongo…

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza volvió a bajala, nuevamente observando sus pies como si fueran algo interesante. A la vez que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar en silencio, la muchacha llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos de tono azulado y comenzó a peinarlos lenta y tranquilamente.

¿Se estaría arreglando el cabello para querer lucir mejor? ¿Podría ser que en verdad ella quisiera tener algo con él? Debía dejárselo bien claro… aunque, también podría beneficiarle.

¡Claro! Podría fingir algún interés amoroso hacia ella, con el tiempo podría conquistarla. Al hacerlo, debilitaría por completo su alma y entonces…

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ya se le estaba pegando aquella estúpida forma de pensar como la que utilizaba todo el tiempo Naruto.

¡Cómo si necesitara hacer eso para debilitar un alma! Era una chica inocente, no tendría problema alguno en finalizar con su trabajo.

Debía dejárselo claro, aunque la hiciera sentirse mal, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hyuug… Hinata – la llamó, evitando decir su apellido. En toda esa falsa sólo la había llamado por su nombre, así parecería más cercano a ella. Cuando ella respondió a su llamado con una mirada, continuó. – No quiero que pienses que lo… – una canción se escuchó proveniente del bolso de ella.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién interrumpía ahora? Debía aclararle las cosas antes de que todo se intensificara.

-L-lo siento – respondió su víctima mientras rebuscaba rápidamente el objeto sonoro. Al encontrarlo, lo llevó hacia su oreja - ¿Hola?

Una fuerte voz, un poco escandalosa se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea… No, eran dos voces, y no hacía falta averiguar quienes eran.

-¿C-cómo? – preguntó Hinata con alusión a que no había entendido. En eso, mientras la observaba, Sasuke pudo divisar como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas – ¡No! – gritó nerviosamente ella, adquiriendo más color. Una fugaz y avergonzada mirada hacia él le dio a entender que esperaba a que él no escuchase. - ¡N-no, no digas eso, Ino! N-nada sucede – cuanto más se elevaban las voces del otro lado, más nerviosa se la notaba. Lo miró otra vez, pero más rápido – B-basta… no, no e-estoy nerviosa.

Aquella conversación ya le intrigaba. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Si ella lo miraba una tercera vez, y más nerviosa y colorada, entonces él era el tema de conversación…

Recibió otra mirada fugaz, definitivamente hablaban de él.

-B-basta ya – pareciera que de sus ojos perlados irían a caer lágrimas de nerviosismo.

Debía escuchar lo que decían los otros dos rubios, fue por eso que se concentró en intensificar el rango de su audición. Lo cual no era muy difícil, ya que ese poder era uno de los más básicos.

-_Pero, Hinata_ – escuchó la voz de la amiga de ella _– Debes decirnos si ha sucedido algo entre ustedes en estos veinte minutos_.

-Y-yo… -

-_No intentes ocultarnos algo, Hina_ – quien hablaba ahora era Naruto - _¿Te hizo algo? Mira que puede suceder que sea un pervertido encubierto_.

Maldito aprendiz inútil. ¿Por qué decía eso?

_-Ya no digas esas cosas, Naruto_ – le retó Ino tras un sonido extraño que derivó en quejas del aludido – _Escucha amiga, ¿Quieres que te de algún consejo_? – retomó alegremente la charla.

-¿Consejo? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo Hinata. En eso, miró a Sasuke pero desvió su cabeza al instante que se encontró con aquellos ojos negros - ¿P-para que? – susurró.

_-¡Para seducirle!_ – contestó a los gritos – _Sólo quedan veinte minutos pero creo que…–_

La conversación no siguió su curso, al contrario, Hinata había finalizado la llamada con su rostro completamente rojo. Menos mal que había hecho eso, sino él mismo le hubiera arrebatado el artefacto y destruido con sus poderes. No podía dejar que aquellos dos rubios dijeran tantas incoherencias juntas.

¿Consejos para seducirlo? Pues, él le diría a Ino que siguiese soñando.

¿Pervertido encubierto? Idiota Naruto, como si él fuera eso. Se suponía que tenía que ayudarlo a obtener más confianza de ella, no decir esas calumnias.

-Yo…– habló pausadamente Hinata, mirando el paisaje de la noche tras el vidrio – L-lo siento, por el alboroto q-que se debió haber escuchado.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-N-no.

-¿Eran esos dos, cierto? – preguntó como si no supiera de la situación.

-Sí.

Más silencio volvió a rodearles, y todavía quedaba tiempo para decirse algunas cosas más pero, ¿Qué era justamente lo que podrían decir al otro? Estaban solos, en un lugar reducido, ella nerviosa, él queriendo que todo acabase, dos rubios debajo, uno de ellos ayudándolo por momentos, enterrando su reputación por otros; la otra cabellera rubia, dándole falsas esperanzas a la persona más tímida e inocente del planeta entero.

Y los segundos seguían su curso pero no lo hacían notar, todo parecía igual.

En eso recordó algo, aún no le había dicho acerca de aquel suceso en ese lugar oscuro. Debía reiterarle que no había sido adrede, y así no siguiese interesada en él.

-Hyuu… Hinata – otra vez casi se le escapó su forma de dirigirse a ella en su mente. Cuando ella lo observó atentamente, continuó – Con lo ocurrido en aquel juego – supo que entendió a que se refería al notarla nerviosa y sus mejillas colorearse tenuemente – No quiero que pienses que…–

Nuevamente el tono del celular volvió a interrumpirlo. ¿Acaso eso era un invento inteligente? Más bien diría agobiante.

-¿Hola? – la suave voz de la fémina al terminar con ese sonido incesante hizo que mirara por la ventana, ya estaban próximos al suelo, en pocos minutos todo habría acabado. En eso pudo divisar a los dos acompañantes, cuyas cabelleras sobresalían en el grupo de personas a un lado de la salida. Naruto con un celular en su oído… ¿Y ahora que hacía? – N-no, no sucede nada – contestó Hinata a su interlocutor – Basta… ya, e-es vergonzoso.

Los gestos que hacía el muchacho desde el exterior demostraban que era él el que hablaba con la muchacha. Era tiempo de averiguar lo que se proponía aquel sujeto ahora, por lo que se decidió a agudizar su oído, por segunda vez en la noche, por no decir menos de veinte minutos.

_-¿Segura Hinata que ese chico no intentó propasarse contigo? Es que están solos…–_ la voz del rubio demostraba preocupación.

-S-segura, pero p-por favor – el nerviosismo se acrecentaba cada vez más en ella – detente con esto, n-nada sucedió… ni sucederá.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia ¿Tan rápido se había resignado? Seguro no quería arruinar las cosas como estaban, quizá sintiera algo por él, pero su timidez se lo impedía… los factores eran muchos.

Pero algo estaba claro, ella gustaba de él. Lástima que tuviera que pincharle la burbuja…

-¡N-no! – gritó ella, haciendo que la mirase. Hinata, nerviosa, se disculpó y tapó el celular para poder decir algo mucho más bajo y que Sasuke no escuchara. Inútil, el podía escucharlo todo – N-no me gusta, Naruto-kun.

Aquella sonrisa en el rostro del Shinigami perdió diversión. ¿No gustaba de él? ¿O era así y lo negaba? Bueno, fuese cual fuese la verdad, fue bueno que dijese eso. Sí, lo era.

Una cosa menos con la que lidiar en esa misión.

-_Lo siento, Hina_ – Naruto volvía a retomar el hilo la conversación – _Por un momento se me vino a la mente esa probabilidad_ – rió de buena manera – _Me siento como un hermano mayor, lo siento. _– en los ojos color plata se vio un brillo que acompañó la aparición de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias – le contestó y terminó con la comunicación.

Tras menos de veinte segundos se oyó un pequeño chirrido, seguido del sonido del tumulto de gente que esperaba fuera. Había terminado la vuelta. El moreno despeinó sus cabellos ante el alivio de saber que ya terminaría aquella salida a la que no hubiera concurrido si Naruto no lo hubiera involucrado. Miró como Hinata acomodaba su bolso sobre su hombro y se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta que había abierto el encargado de la atracción.

No supo cuando, ni como fue que su mano sujetó su delicada muñeca. Cuando ello se detuvo por el agarre lo observó nerviosamente.

-S-sasuke-kun…– sus mejillas se teñían con ese característico color rosáceo –… el… el j-juego ya f-finalizó.

¿Por qué seguía él observándola sin decir palabra alguna? Ni siquiera la soltó.

-¿Saldrán o querrán otra vuelta? – se dirigió de forma aburrida el encargado desde la puerta. Sasuke, por su parte, decidió ignorarlo, y seguir con su vista hacia las dos perlas. En eso, recordó algo.

-No quiero que pienses que lo que sucedió en el juego anterior fue hecho adrede – la Hyuuga enrojeció un poco más de lo que ya estaba al recordar el momento. Fue entonces que agachó su cabeza y asintió, para luego sentir como se liberaba del agarre. – Está aclarado entonces. – finalizó él para luego levantarse y salir del cubículo, dejándola dentro sola.

Continuó avanzando hasta divisar a ambos rubios que se encontraban comiendo algo con aspecto cónico… o lamiendo para decirlo mejor. Cuando Naruto rió de un comentario que había dicho su acompañante, miró al frente donde se encontró con la imagen del Uchiha, quien venía caminando seriamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Sasuke! – lo llamó divertido alzando una mano , haciendo que la muchacha volteara a verlo – ¡Estamos aquí!

-Ya me di cuenta de eso – respondió llegando al lugar. En eso, Naruto frunció el ceño y empezó a buscar tras del moreno.

-¿Y Hinata? – preguntó dando otra lamida a eso en su mano.

-Habrá quedado en aquel juego – contestó tranquilamente.

-¡Pero qué caballero que eres, Uchiha! – habló irónicamente Ino, haciendo gestos con su cara – Los hombres como tú escasean, mantente a resguardo.

-Basta, Ino – sonrió su amigo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro – Harás que su modestia aumente.

-Sí, claro – ahora ella fue quien lamió lo de su mano. Miró a Naruto y le sonrió – Iré a buscarla – tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él, ella se retiró, sin antes mirar de mala manera al moreno.

-Ahora que estamos solos…– comenzó el Uchiha –… quisiera saber el porque ese actuar, Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo – sonrió inocentemente. En eso, el Shinigami avanzó otros dos pasos hasta quedar bien cerca de su aprendiz, quien lo miró confundido. – No entieno, en serio. – calló al otro muchacho colocar su mano en su cabeza. Tras un sobresalto, le vinieron algunos recuerdos de esa misma noche. Sasuke le pasaba la información a su mente, como aquella vez cuando le enseñó a ocultar sus pensamientos.

Vio en forma confusa una figura femenina frente a él, sentada y con algo en su mano y oído. Cuando la imagen se aclaró, divisó que aquella persona era su amiga, Hinata, en el asiento de La Rueda de la Fortuna. Bajó su rostro y observó sus manos, eran más pálidas que su color habitual, por lo que lo comprendió, era el recuerdo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

"-_No intentes ocultarnos algo, Hina_. _¿Te hizo algo? Mira que puede suceder que sea un pervertido encubierto_."

"_-¿Segura Hinata que ese chico no intentó propasarse contigo? Es que están solos…"_

La proyección se interrumpió debido a que su cabeza ya no tenía el contacto con la mano del moreno.

-Se supone que prometiste ayudarme – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos – Pero no has hecho más que blasfemarme. – luego de unos segundos de silencio, escuchó una nerviosa risa proveniente de su acompañante.

-Eh… lo siento – colocó una mano tras su nuca mientras reía casi fingidamente – Es que… yo… ¡Te estaba ayudando!

-Ya lo creo. – Sasuke se dio la vuelta, pero Naruto lo enfrentó.

-No, en serio – sus azulinos ojos mostraban decisión – Hacía… psicología inversa.

-¿Crees que me creeré eso? ¿Acaso no tienes una excusa mejor?

-¡No es excusa! Es cierto.

-De acuerdo – suspiró exasperado. ¿Para que discutir inteligentemente? No hacía falta saber que sería derroche de argumentos con sentido esa conversación.

-Me alegro – sonrió ampliamente su aprendiz – Esto será de mucha ayuda para ti.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó frunciendo el pálido ceño.

-Psicología inversa – levantó un dedo frente al moreno para mostrarle como si fuera una lección – Algo que es positivo, y ella cree que es negativo, muéstrale dos veces que se equivoca. A la tercera, di lo opuesto, que está en lo cierto. Y se dará cuenta quien estaba correcto, eras tú.

-Es muy complejo – reflexionó Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Cierto, pero también funciona de otra manera – pasó un brazo por su hombro en forma de camarería. Al entender que su amigo se estaría preguntado a que se refería, decidió continuar – La miras fijamente – acompañó la frase con una actuación – y le dices: "No debes enamorarte de mi". Pero eso que dices a lo malo, lo pueden terminar haciendo.

-Los humanos son complicados – concluyó el de cabellos azabaches deshaciéndose del agarre demasiado amistoso del rubio. – Mejor vamos, no resisto un minuto más el estar aquí aquí – comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, pero en la distancia Naruto logró oír algo salir de sus labios: _psicología inversa._

_¿Se lo creyó? _Pensó para sí mismo, evitando que su superior interceptara sus pensamientos. _Ni yo entiendo lo que acabo de inventar. _Ensanchó su sonrisa ante la situación._ Pareciese un niño experimentando el mundo. Yo sólo llamé para saber si había sucedido algo entretenido. Lástima que no. _

Emprendió su camino también antes de perder de vista a su amigo, tenía que poner en marcha el otro plan que tenía pensado para esa noche. Aunque fuese demasiado pequeño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**¡**Holaaaa**! **¿Me recuerdan? O mejor dicho, ¿Recuerdan esta historia? xD

Sí, pasaron bastantes meses... Me da mucha pena aparecerme por aquí tras tanto tiempo sin subir continuación. Por eso pido perdón, es que las ideas para este fic no venían, además de tener que enfocarme en los estudios y el trabajo.

Bueno, entonces para disculparme a lo grande les diré esto: ¡Les he traído la conti!

Estoy tan felíz de poder decir eso, es que me costó tanto escribirla ToT

Espero que les guste, puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto...

Y también espero que recuerden de que va la historia xD Es que después de tanto tiempo uno se puede olvidar, yo lo haría xD

Gracias a todos. ¡Besos, y ojalá les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol iluminaba fuertemente el cielo. Las nubes también se encontraban allí, a la vista. El aire, se sentía puro, y la brisa que paseaba por la azotea lo envolvía en un tímido abrazo.

Se encontraba nuevamente sentado en aquella sombra, la misma que debería de llevar su nombre de tantas veces de habérsela apropiado. Respiró profundamente ante el silencio que permanecía con él, allí a lo alto del edificio. Elevó ambas manos a su rostro para refregarse los ojos, los que finalmente ya no necesitaban la presencia de aquellos lentes que le impedían lastimarlos. Al parecer ya se había acostumbrado un poco a ese mundo…

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Era extraño estar admirando algo que nunca se detenía tanto tiempo a ver. Quizás hace doscientos años, antes de convertirse en lo que ahora era, había tenido oportunidades de observar el gran plano celeste.

Sí, parecía estar acostumbrándose a ese lugar, no sólo sus ojos, él también. Había olvidado como se sentía respirar, ver luz, caminar por el verde césped… había olvidado tantas cosas, las que ahora empezaba a rememorar nuevamente.

-Pero no queda tanto tiempo, Sasuke – se dijo para sí mismo – Sólo quedan ocho meses. Nunca he tardado más de una semana en hacer mi trabajo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse le hizo callar. ¿Quién vendría a su lugar? La respuesta no tardó en llegar y, aunque hubiera sido común el enojarse, no sintió nada, sólo alivio de que no fuera otra persona.

Ese día lucía distinta. El cabello, que siempre le caía sobre la espalda, se encontraba recogido, dejando sobre su rostro el flequillo que ella siempre portaba. No le quedaba mal…

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó al verla acercarse a él tímidamente. ¿Cuándo dejaría de actuar así? ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza? Eso le enojaba, porque así no podía avanzar en su misión.

La muchacha se acercó más hasta quedar a un paso de él; se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió. Y otra vez la frase que había dicho en su mente en aquella salida al parque volvió a retumbar: "_No __es __tan __fea.__"_

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué eso?

-¿T-te encuentras bien, Sasuke? – le preguntó ella alarmada por la acción que había venido de él – ¿T-te duele la cabeza?

_Tan __solo __el __cerebro_, contestó en su interior, _Debo __pasar __menos __tiempo __con __Naruto, __me __está __contagiando __su __estupidez._

La observó detenidamente, haciéndola enrojecer por la inspección. Era raro que ella no demostrara haber obtenido confianza hacia él. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si había intentado de todas las maneras, desde acceder a ir al parque con ella y los demás, hasta mostrarse interesado por sus asuntos.

-¿S-sasuke? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente.

-Nada sucede, Hinata – le contestó finalmente – Sólo me siento cansado.

La notó aliviada pero a la vez preocupada. Sí, extraña combinación, pero que en ella era posible de darse.

-¿A qué has venido? – inquirió frotándose el cuello, fingiendo cansancio para hacer más real su anterior excusa. Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos, como recordando algo.

-Cierto – se levantó rápidamente – Están reuniendo a t-toda la clase, es hora de elegir lo q-que haremos en el f-festival escolar.

"Festival escolar", que frase más desagradable. Con solo pensar en estar rodeado de muchas personas para trabajar mutuamente le daban ganas de correr bien lejos en busca de tranquilidad. Encima de las chicas que lo acosarían…

Según había escuchado de Naruto, un festival escolar es algo que sucede todos los años en los colegios, donde todas las aulas realizaban diferentes cosas para así juntar dinero. Y quien más dinero tenga, ganan premios… o algo así había dicho el rubio, es que en ese momento su atención estaba más enfocada en que alimento ingerir que en explicarle a él.

-¿S-sasuk…? – su pregunta quedó en la nada cuando lo vio levantarse y acercarse hasta pegarse a su cuerpo.

-Sí, ya escuché – contestó en su oído con un tono profundo. Cuando se separó de ella, no caminó dos pasos antes de detenerse a mirarla – Vamos, veamos que idiotez hay que hacer.

Siguió caminando, dejándola inmóvil en la azotea; fue en el momento en el que alcanzó la puerta que salió rápidamente de ahí, apoyándose sobre ésta.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Precipitándose así sobre ella…

-Mucho aire puro, Sasuke – se contestó – Mucho aire puro…

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Por fin apareces, Sasuke! – gritó Naruto al verlo atravesar la puerta del salón. El grito no sólo lo irritó sino que también fue el desencadenante para que todos los que estaban dentro voltearan a verlo. – No me quedó más remedio que enviar a Hina-chan cuando no logré encontrarte.

-Te rindes fácil entonces – respondió de forma desinteresada al llegar a su lado – ¿Cuánto buscaste, cinco minutos?

-En realidad fueron diez – contestó sonriendo. Se rascó la cabeza en forma nerviosa y volteó hacia la chica rubia que estaba a su lado presenciando la conversación – ¿Diez, Ino?

-Yo diría que doce minutos – le respondió pensativamente. ¿En serio estaban hablando de esa idiotez tan seriamente? Esos dos no tenían remedio. – Oh, Hinata – dijo la rubia cambiando su expresión y sonriendo hacia la puerta, a la vez que elevaba un brazo para sacudirlo de manera que la vieran – Estamos aquí, ven que hay una sorpresa.

La aludida se acercó a paso lento hacia donde se encontraban los tres. Ambos rubios la saludaron efusivamente, llenándole de halagos por el peinado que llevaba ya que la hacía ver "más linda de lo que ya era". Por su parte, él no la vio. Había actuado de forma extraña al abalanzársele así en la azotea, algo que no era común en él y su trato hacia ella desde que habían comenzado a tratarse. Comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana, algunas imágenes de hojas de árboles cayendo entretenían la vista. Una sacudida en su brazo le interrumpió, al ver, era Naruto que lo sostenía con una sonrisa sorprendentemente grande.

-¿Qué quieres? – ya sabía lo que quería, seguramente que él también le dijera algún cumplido a la morena, como aquella vez en el parque con su vestuario.

-Felicidades, Sasuke – le respondió, dándole a entender que no había acertado, que ésta vez no había actuado infantilmente para sacarle un cumplido para su amiga. Cuando la rubia también lo felicitó lo descolocaron. ¿Para qué esas palabras?

Miró a Hinata, en su rostro no había compresión, era algo imposible de leerle. Ella sólo miraba hacia el pizarrón. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-¡Felicidades, Sasuke! – gritaron todos los compañeros en el aula, haciendo que volteara a verlos con total interrogante. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa de ¿felicidad, agradecimiento?... No podía especificar bien de qué. Algunas mujeres se mostraban ansiosas, con la palabra "Oportunidad" reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Oportunidad de qué?

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de forma arisca, si le seguían prestando atención comenzaría una masacre. Él sólo quería tratar con su víctima para llevar a cabo su misión, no con el resto.

-No creo…– el susurro que salió de entre los labios de Hinata captó su atención. La miró, seguía observando el pizarrón. Fue en cuestión de segundos que ella dejó de hacer eso para levantar su cabeza hacia él. Esas perlas que tenía como ojos mostraban preocupación – No creo que… S-sasuke quiera hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió él acercándose un paso hacia ella para poder oírle mejor – ¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo?

La cercanía seguramente le afectó ya que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa. No se molestó ante eso, total ya se había acostumbrado. Le vio afirmar con la cabeza y llevarse una mano al corazón, era como si temiera decirlo. Su mirada se fue hacia el piso, haciéndole inquietar que tardara tanto, fue por eso que casi en un reflejo tomó su mentón con una mano para que lo viera, y sin darse cuenta que se había acercado más hasta casi rozar sus cuerpos.

Los aplausos cesaron. Hinata se enrojeció. Ino pegó un grito. Naruto se cayó de la silla. Algunas chicas se quejaron…

Sí, pareciera como si le hubiera estado por reclamar la boca en un beso, pero no era así, él sólo quería una respuesta.

De nuevo los aplausos estallaron, esta vez acompañados del nombre de la Hyuuga.

-Ya tenemos a su protagonista – dijo una voz masculina. – Eso ha sido fácil, ¡Miren lo bien que se ven!

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó otra – ¡Esto será un éxito! Sin duda ganaremos el festival.

-¿Protagonista? – repitió Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla a tan poca distancia – Dime de qué hablan, Hinata.

-O-obra e-escolar – contestó hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Ay, Sasuke suéltala! – gritó Ino pegándole en la mano para liberar a su amiga. La miró furioso, aún no había terminado su interrogatorio. – Pareciera que la ibas a besar, por no decir devorar. ¡Y tu, Naruto! – se dirigió hacia el chico que aún seguía tirado en el suelo, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, como en estado de shock. – Deja ese coma en el que has caído y regresa. ¡Naruto! – volvió a gritar cuando él no le hizo caso.

-¿Y a ese que le sucede? – preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Le pegó una pequeña patada al rubio, quien sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó desconcertado – Levántate.

Naruto hizo caso, levantándose del suelo para quedarse mirando a Sasuke por unos segundos, para luego alternar la observación entre él y Hinata, que se encontraba más roja que un tomarte al lado del Shinigami de expresión seria. Rápidamente se dirigió en exaltación hacia su amiga.

-¡Ino, dime que has traído una cámara!

-¿Para qué? – frunció ella el entrecejo.

-Para sacar una foto a la escena. ¡Rápido, Sasuke, vuelve a hacer eso con Hinata! Necesitamos recuerdos para sus hij…–

-¡Naruto! – le retó su amiga, pegándole en la cabeza.

El rubio continuó sobándose el golpe un momento emitiendo unas quejas, pero él no le prestó atención. Miró de reojo a su víctima, quien seguía afectada por lo sucedido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

Cierto, porque ella había dado el paso inicial para que él cuestionara. Ya eran dos veces en el día que hacía algo sin sentido. Entonces el aire puro no era el desencadenante, sino la claridad, ¿no?

-Sasuke-kun – le llamó una voz cerca suyo, al voltear pudo reconocer a una compañera de cabellos oscuros cuyo nombre no recordaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto, no estaba de humor para estar hablando con alguien, y mucho menos con una mujer con voz tan irritante como esa.

-Yo…– comenzó nerviosa, ruborizándose – ¿…Le molestaría que me postulara para ser su protagonista?

¿Protagonista? ¿De que hablaba esa muchacha? Estuvo en silencio un momento tratando de atar cabos que le dieran a conocer la respuesta a la situación. En eso una frase dicha minutos antes, que él había obviado, vino a su mente: "Ya tenemos a su protagonista."

Miró a lo lejos ignorando a la persona que le había hablado para enfocarse en el sujeto que había dicho aquello, si su memoria no le fallaba era el que estaba frente al pizarrón escribiendo algo.

-Oye, tú. – le dijo, haciendo que todos callaran y el aludido tragara con fuerza. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya tenían a mi protago…?

No hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta, con sólo ver lo que aquel individuo había escrito le cerraba todo el asunto. En la gran pizarra de color verde figuraban unas palabras escritas en blanco:

"Festival escolar: Obra teatral"

Y justo debajo del título algo que nunca hubiera creído que leería:

"Protagonista masculino: Sasuke Uchiha"

"Protagonista femenina: Hinata Hyuu…"

Por lo visto era ella, a pesar de no haberse terminado de escribir el nombre completo.

Dentro de su ser empezaban a acumularse ansias de sangre de sus compañeros. ¿Quién les había dado autorización de ponerlo en ese embrollo? Además… ¿Qué era una obra teatral? ¿Eran esas representaciones ridículas que se daban en su época, en donde personas se vestían ridículamente para actuar un libreto aburrido? Durante humano siempre odió esas cosas, no quería tener nada que ver que alguna otra, y mucho menos si él debía estar involucrado. Y con ella…

La miró, observaba asustada la pizarra con su nombre, de seguro las cosas también la habían tomado desprevenida. Le siguió prestando atención, ahora se daba la vuelta desesperada, a punto de un colapso nervioso al parecer; buscaba a su amiga para decirle algo que no quería que nadie escuchara. Pero él no era alguien común y corriente, era un Shinigami, algo con los sentidos agudizados, por lo que se concentró para escucharla.

-I-Ino, n-no puedo hacerlo… n-no quiero hacerlo. – decía refregando sus manos nerviosamente a la altura de su pecho.

-Tranquila, Hinata, no lo harás – le contestaba la otra muchacha – De seguro ahora la arpía esa de la Haruno saltará como bestia salvaje a sacarte el lugar.

Dejó de escuchar al oír ese apellido. No quería compartir ninguna escena con esa muchacha, prefería a otra antes qu…

Cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos ante tal criterio que estaban tomando, pensando como si fuera a aceptar la situación.

-¿Qué dices, Sasuke? – se dijo para sí mismo imperceptiblemente – ¿Compartir? Como si fueras a hacerlo…

En eso recordó a la persona que había sido nombrada, era raro que esa chica que siempre quería resaltar no hubiera dicho nada, al contrario, se la podía ver sentada en un banco alejada de todos, con la vista perdida mientras suspiraba y jugaba con las hojas de algo en la mano. Desde que Naruto había llegado a esa escuela, hace más o menos un mes, la actitud de Haruno había cambiado. Al principio se mostraba temerosa de estar cerca de él, pero con el paso de los días supo aprender a evitarlo, incluso a no notarlo cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban sin querer. Naruto siempre que eso sucedía bufaba y su rostro se transformaba con el peor odio existente, ella, en cambio, ni se inmutaba, sólo suspiraba y seguía su camino.

A Sasuke la historia que había pasado entre ellos no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero a veces no podía evitar mirar las reacciones de ambos con respecto al otro. Entendía que el rubio la odiara, y que ella al principio se asustara, pero lo que no le cerraba por completo era el saber el porqué ella no lo había denunciado sabiendo que había matado a una persona.

-Quizás tiene miedo – respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver al orador: el rubio se encontraba nuevamente en su silla, arremangándose ambas mangas de la blanca camisa del uniforme. – Puede que no quiera que sus padres sepan que no es tan santa como creen.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza en confusión, era claro que el aprendiz sabía perfectamente lo que había pensado, lo cual era raro ya que había cerrado su mente. En el rostro del otro muchacho pudo verse segundos de seriedad que luego fueron reemplazados por una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa brillante.

-No te leí la mente – le dijo con total tranquilidad, haciéndose escuchar sólo por él – Sólo lo supuse. Por otra cosa no la mirarías.

En eso terminó de acomodarse sus mangas, lanzando un suspiro al dejar de tratar con Sasuke para ponerse a mirar a través de la ventada. Acomodó ambas manos atrás de su cabeza para estar más cómodo y de parte de él reinó el silencio.

Él también suspiró, o mejor dicho, lanzó un bufido molesto. Ese muchacho le estaba por comenzar a recordar a su amigo y compañero, Shouta, aquel Shinigami tan bipolar que vivía bromeando con él cuando tenía tiempo… En ese momento, sintió como algo cayó al suelo y golpeó en su zapato; lo observó, conocía ese pequeño objeto…

-M-mi pulsera. – llamó Hinata acercándose a recogerlo, pero él fue más rápido y lo levantó antes de que ella lo tocara. – S-sasuke – escapó de sus labios al volverse a levantar y verlo a los ojos; se mordió el labio, nerviosa al ver como él examinaba detenidamente el objeto.

-Esta pulsera, ¿Acaso es…? – ella no contestó, sólo asintió. – No creí que la conservaras – sonrió de medio lado ante la imagen que ella le daba al afirmar su suposición. – Es sólo una pulsera de un parque de…–

-N-no – le interrumpió ella dando paso hacia delante – N-no diga que es una pulsera sin s-sentido. M-me la has regalado.

¿Estaba agradecida? No podía estar decidida a llevar algo que él le había dado. No creía que lo hubiera conservado, después de todo él se la había dado sólo por dar.

Fue ese día de la salida al parque de diversiones; luego de haber pasado un momento incómodo en ese juego de la oscuridad y aquella escena dentro de la Rueda de la Fortuna él no le había dirigido la palabra. Era más, incluso él la había abandonado dentro de aquella última atracción para ir a encarar a Naruto para que detuviera todas esas idioteces que estaba realizando. En ese momento Ino había ido a buscarla y tras unos minutos había regresado. Hinata se había mostrado exaltada, que pudo saber después que fue porque se había perdido y se había quedado sin crédito en su celular para llamar a uno de sus amigos para que la orientara.

Tras unos minutos de pensar que podían hacer a continuación, Naruto los había invitado a recorrer los distintos puestos de juegos para ver si podían encontrar algo interesante. Sasuke, sin ánimos de querer hacerlo, avanzó casi a la fuerza cuando el rubio le había transmitido por la mente un "Hazlo o tu misión fracasará, y me reiré en tu cara".

No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer al tener al mejor amigo de su víctima como aprendiz y compañero. Fue por eso que avanzó un paso pero no dos ya que el pie de alguien se metió en su camino. ¿Había necesidad de saber a quien le pertenecía?

Si no habría habido bastantes personas a su alrededor lo habría asesinado, literalmente… Pero la cosa no fue así, había montones de individuos, y sobre todo un público rodeando a los cuatros muchachos ya que servían de espectadores de lo que el rubio había causado: el cuerpo de Sasuke había caído sobre otro, uno más pequeño y frágil. Uno que había tocado hacía una hora aproximadamente: Hinata.

Ella se había puesto roja ante la imagen de quien tenía encima, y encima que los comentarios de la audiencia no ayudaban a tranquilizarla.

-_"__Ya, __ya, __Sasuke, __sal __de __encima __suyo__"_ – había dicho Ino agarrándole de la espalda para apartarlo – _"__No __querrás __dejar __a __ambos __en __ridículo.__"_

Se había levantado, regalado una mirada feroz a Naruto, y no vuelto a decir una palabra; pero su "pacto de silencio" había durado sólo unos diez minutos, cuando ambos rubios se habían ido a jugar a una extraño juego de atrapar unos peces y él se había quedado a solas con ella:

.

.

_-Oye – la llamó, ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz ya que estaba prestando atención a otra cosa._

_-¿S-sí, sucede algo? – inquirió acariciándose la muñeca de la mano que se había llevado al pecho._

_-Sí, sucede algo. – la miró fijamente, parecía estúpido tener que hablar acerca de lo sucedido en su último percance. – Yo… no caí arriba tuyo a propósito, Hyu…Hinata. – Tercera vez en el día en que casi la llamaba por su apellido. "Perfecto", pensó con sarcasmo. _

_-Entiendo – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa – Sé que no f-fue culpa tuya, Sasuke. – miró hacia el suelo tras esa última frase, al parecer ya no diría más nada y dejaría el tema por él, así no tendría que seguir explicando cosas inútiles con las que no se quería involucrar._

_Podría haberse retirado de ahí, pero le habían dicho que le hiciera compañía al haberse quedado incomunicada. En eso, ella volvió a girar su cabeza en posición a la que estaba antes de que le hablara; le siguió la mirada, observaba una pulsera en uno de los puestos. _

_-Ella quiere eso – oyó la voz de Naruto en su cabeza. – ¿Quieres confianza? Consígueselo._

_-No haré esa idiotez, Naruto – le contestó resoplando. No seguiría más órdenes de una persona mucho menor y menos significante que él. – Mejor sigue jugando con esos peces y métete en tus asuntos._

_-Yo sólo decía – fue lo último que recibió de su aprendiz._

_No le haría caso, no ésta vez. Cada vez que había hecho algo sugerido por él en ese día, la cosa terminaba mal: una mano encima de unos pechos, una llamada tratándolo de pervertido, su cuerpo arriba del suyo… ¿Con qué seguiría? No quería ni imaginárselo. _

_No le importó lo que le dirían al día siguiente, ya no soportaba más la situación, quería irse. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse del lugar, sin molestarse en avisarle a ella. Se alejó, unos pasos, unos metros… Se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, sin pesar en lo que estaba haciendo. Caminó sin parar hasta que alzó la vista al cielo, la luna llena se situaba en lo alto. Se detuvo en seco… Pareciera como si el astro lo estuviera viendo fijamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar en ese cielo oscuro habitado de estrellas; pequeñas y brillantes estrellas que no conocía, que la rodeaban sin pesar y no le prestaban atención. _

_Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la luna le recordaba a alguien. No sentía culpa, sólo una inquietud en el pecho de haber arruinado las cosas._

"_Solo inquietud, no culpa", volvió a repetir en su interior. _

_La luna lo seguía observando, cada vez más penetrante._

_-Maldición – se dijo por lo bajo, chasqueando la lengua – Idiota. – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deshacer el trayecto que había armado en su retirada tranquila. Avanzó todo el camino hasta que la vio, mirando hacia todos lados, con lágrimas en los ojos. Desorientada. Asustada. Buscándolo a él. Observó como en su desesperación ella le dio la espalda, estirando el cuello y poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder ver por sobre la multitud; se acercó a ella y estiró su brazo para tocarle delicadamente el hombro, pero se detuvo, ese modo compasivo no era característico de él. Entonces cambió su llamada, le golpeó despacio la cabeza, y ella volteó, mostrando una sonrisa al verlo. – Oye, ¿Sabes que te pierdes fácilmente? – le preguntó sonriendo. Hinata se disculpó, secándose las lágrimas, como si hubiera sido su culpa. – Disculpas aceptadas – le contestó – Ahora vamos._

_-¿A-a dónde? – preguntó confundida al verlo avanzar hacia donde ella había estado mirando antes de "perderse"._

_-A buscarte una correa – le miró, otra sonrisa de medio lado se le dibujaba en el rostro. La tomó de la muñeca, percatándose del rubor en las mejillas de su acompañante, pero no le molestó. _

_._

_._

-Tienes razón – le dijo extendiendo el brazo para devolverle aquella pulsera – Me acuerdo que te la di para que no volvieras a perderte. Llevándote de ella no te escaparías.

La morena aceptó el objeto ruborizada ante esas palabras. Le agradeció nuevamente y se excusó diciendo que tenía que retirarse. La vio salir del salón junto a su amiga que comenzaba a hablarle de unas flores y vestidos, pero no prestó atención para escuchar ya que no le parecía interesante.

Oyó unos suspiros ensoñadores a sus espaldas, por lo que se dio la vuelta: todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Naruto y Haruno, lo miraban con los ojos brillando.

-Definitivamente, Sasuke-kun – empezó una muchacha de cabellos castaño claro – Eres nuestro protagonista.

-Sí – le siguió otra voz femenina, al verla pudo captar como se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo – Y lamentablemente Hyuuga es perfecta para acompañarlo. Se veían hermosos con esa pulsera de por medio.

-¡Tres Hurra por nuestros protagonistas! – exclamó emocionado el muchacho que minutos atrás había estado escribiendo en el pizarrón. – A la cuenta de tr…–

-Esto me supera – dijo Sasuke masajeándose la frente con los dedos de su mano derecha. Al terminar, miró a quien había interrumpido – Cuando vuelva quiero que hayan acabado con esta idiotez. Búsquense a otro que quiera hacer esta cosa sin sentido, yo me retiro.

Salió del aula, dejando a todos en silencio; sin dudas se iría a descansar a su sombra en vez de seguir lidiando con adolescentes que no razonaban. ¿Acaso pensaban que se prestaría a hacer eso que querían? Estaban locos…

Por otro lado, Naruto – que había estado viendo a través de la ventana todo el tiempo – sonrió cuando el moreno se marchó. No sólo había escuchado lo que había dicho recién sino que también había visto el recuerdo de su superior. Sí, otra vez se había olvidado de cerrar su mente. Dejó de prestar atención a la vista del exterior y se reincorporó en su silla para mirar a todos sus compañeros.

-Tu – se dirigió hacia el que se había quedado con el festejo en la garganta – ¿Ya tienen la trama de la obra?

-No.

-Entonces te diré mi idea. – contestó ensanchando su sonrisa – ¿Qué te parece la historia de amor entre un Shinigami y su víctima?

Todos se miraron entre sí; algunos comentaban, otros asentían y sonreían. Sin duda, su idea había gustado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas y buen comienzo de este nuevo año. n.n

Aquí vengo yo con una nueva conti de este fanfic. Lo bueno es que no me tardé tanto como la última vez... xD

Espero que les guste en verdad, me costó mucho escribirla ya que las ideas no querían venir a mi...

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar. En verdad que me alegra saber que les gusta.

Kisses, y aquí la conti n.n:

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

.

.

-Por tercera vez, Naruto – le dijo siguiendo su camino sin siquiera mirarlo. –, la respuesta es no.

El rubio infló los cachetes en respuesta, era inútil convencer a ese sujeto. Continuó caminando a su lado en su camino hacia la plaza que utilizaban como "hogar", estaban a unas cuadras de su destino. El rubio cruzó sus brazos por delante de su pecho y lanzó un suspiró que desinfló sus cachetes. Miró de reojo al moreno que seguía avanzando con expresión seria y le sacó la lengua, acto que terminó haciéndolo parar bruscamente cuando su acompañante detuvo el paso para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ahora actúas como un niño? – le preguntó, ahora cruzando él los brazos. – Podrías hacer algo más ofensivo, de todos modos no funcionará.

-No actúo como un niño. – le recriminó mirando hacia otro lado, mostrando que estaba ofendido. – Sólo intento convencerte de que aceptes aquello.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. – contestó Sasuke y comenzó a andar de nuevo. El joven rubio volvió a verlo cuando lo escuchó alejarse, así que emprendió la marcha rápido para alcanzarlo. Lo llamaba a los gritos, suplicándole que aceptara. La gente que pasaba se los quedaba observando. – Cállate. – le dijo al ver que el público también murmuraba.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Acepta el papel en la obra! ¡Quiero ganar el festival! – seguía insistiendo su aprendiz incesablemente, haciendo caso omiso al lugar por donde iban. – ¡Vamos, todos cuentan contigo! ¡Por fav…! –

-¡Ya cállate! – le gritó Sasuke deteniéndose y mirándolo de frente. El rubio se quedó mudo por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Y ahora que te sucede?

-Nada. – contestó sin borrar aquella sonrisa que ya empezaba a irritarle. Vio entonces como él por detrás de él, y, como antes de pasarle por al lado, le guiñó un ojo. – ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? – escuchó a sus espaldas. ¿Y ahora a quien le hablaba? ¿Podría ser que estuviera…? Sacudió la cabeza en manera de que sus ideas se acomodasen. Era imposible que ellas los estuvieran siguiendo. Y mucho menos _ella _que se había quedado después de clase haciendo unas cosas en la biblioteca…– Tengo algo que proponerles. ¿Ven a mi amigo? Ese que está allí, el moreno.

La voz de Naruto seguía fluyendo a sus espaldas, dando a conocer que estaba hablando con gente desconocida.

¿Por qué se había ido? Tenían que ir hacia el parque… Se quedó pensativo un momento. Él no tenía porque ir junto a Naruto, después de todo aquel muchacho era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar solo por las calles. Perfecto, aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le estaba otorgando y lo dejaría ahí, solo, hablando con quien lo estaba haciendo. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad le vendrían bien.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero como si fuera poco, la frase que escuchó proveniente de Naruto le hizo detenerse.

-Será el protagonista de nuestra obra escolar. ¿Les gustaría venir a verlo?

Giró abruptamente para penetrarle con la mirada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el imbécil ese?

_Más vale que retires lo dicho, Uzumaki. _Le dijo mentalmente, a lo que el rubio respondió con esa típica sonrisa que definitivamente ya no toleraba.

Las dos muchachas con las que estaba hablando lo miraban ruborizadas mientras sonreían tímidamente. De un momento a otro, ambas se miraron para luego asentir y darle un "sí" como respuesta a quien les acompañaba. Naruto sonrió y se despidió de ellas para acercarse a Sasuke.

-Recuerden avisarle a demás personas, será genial. – alzó la voz para que lo escucharan a la distancia mientras les saludaba sacudiendo un brazo por sobre su cabeza. – Ya saben la dirección y el día. Adiós.

Sasuke hervía por dentro. Tenía ganas de asesinar al muchacho, algo un poco difícil ya que era igual de inmortal que él. Y además, si se metía con él, el Señor podría enojarse por la pelea de sus subordinados. Y no sólo eso, también podrían haber consecuencias fatales, ya que la última vez que sucedió algo así los involucrados fueron desterrados de sus obligaciones y sus almas lanzadas a la hoguera de las almas a destiempo.

Pensó en las consecuencias, así que respiró profundo. No estaba tranquilo pero no lo demostraría, así que siguió su marcha, evitando escuchar las risas por parte de Naruto. No le diría nada, no escucharía nada, no aceptaría nada. Las idioteces que los demás hacían no le incumbían, sólo las debía pasar por alto. Él sólo seguiría su camino, debilitando el alma de la Hyuuga para de una vez por todas despojársela y volver al lugar a donde pertenecía. Lejos de todo…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Aceptarás el papel protagónico? – preguntó Ino con sorpresa en su rostro. Habían estado ordenando sus libros antes de irse por lo que se atrasaron un poco a la salida de clases. Ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca, buscando una mesa para sentarse y tranquilas realizar algunas tareas.

Hinata se ruborizó ante la reacción de su amiga. Asintió con lentitud, viendo como a su amiga ahora se le caía por poco la mandíbula de la impresión.

-¡Hinata! – un chistido por parte de la bibliotecaria que estaba a un poco de distancia le hizo saber que debía hablar más bajo. Se acercó más a su amiga para que sólo ella escuchara. – ¿En serio? Me es algo difícil de comprender.

-N-no lo hago por mí. – contestó Hinata cuando depositó sus cosas arriba de una mesa. Cuando se sentó en la silla, continuó. – M-mi hermana se enteró, no sé cómo… Me llamó en la hora d-del almuerzo.

-Pero tú no querías participar. Me lo dijiste. – le habló la rubia sentándose frente a ella.

-N-no, pero mi hermana quiere verme – le dijo apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa para así acunar entre sus manos su cabeza. – N-no pude negarme.

-Ay, Hinata… Pero tú no quieres…– volvió a repetir, compadeciéndose de su amiga. – Además, sabes con quien quieren que sea tu protagonista. – la morena se ruborizó automáticamente al escucharla. La vio bajar la vista y, tras eso, observar de reojo la pulsera que llevaba alrededor de su muñeca. – Esa reacción… Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Puede ser que te guste…?

-¡N-no! – habló rápidamente la aludida, sintiéndose observada con reproche por la bibliotecaria al haber elevado la voz. – No es por eso, Ino. E-en serio.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que…– siguió observando su pulsera. – P-presiento que con él t-todos estarán pendiente… y-y haré todo mal. – Continuó observándola, encontrando algo parecido a frustración en el rostro níveo. – N-no…– suspiró con resignación –…N-no quiero defraudar a nadie.

A Ino las palabras de la joven la conmovieron. Cuando Hinata hablaba así era porque se sentía desdichada, no quería que su amiga se sintiera así. No le gustaba verla triste y sin esperanzas. Hinata era todo para ella, como una hermana menor que quería proteger. Ella y Naruto eran sus compañeros del alma, por eso es que siempre quería que estuvieran sonrientes, porque se merecían estar contentos.

Esa muchacha frente a ella, la misma que conocía desde hace más de diez años, no defraudaría a nadie… No, porque ella lo impediría.

-No te preocupes. – la alentó su amiga con una sonrisa. Estiró el brazo para acariciar una de las manos de su amiga, quien elevó la vista. – Tu amiga Ino está aquí para ayudarte. Serás aplaudida el triple que ese amargado del Uchiha.

Hinata la acompañó sonriendo. Luego, sacaron los libros y cuadernos para ponerse a trabajar, pero algo no pasó desapercibido para Ino: los segundos que su amiga quedó pensativa y observó furtivamente aquel objeto.

Claro que no, a Ino Yamanaka nada se le escapaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. – dijo por lo bajo cuando Hinata le dio permiso para entrar a su casa.

Sí, había sucedido: Sasuke Uchiha era el protagonista oficial para la obra escolar.

¿Cómo había terminado en eso? Cierto, cuando su compañera había anunciado esa misma mañana que haría el papel que le ofrecieron y le sonrió tímidamente a él. No había sido por nada raro que él hubiera aceptado, sino que lo que había dicho Naruto le hizo tomar partido.

_._

_._

_-¿Está tomando confianza en ti, Sasuke? – le había preguntado extrañado. – ¿Por eso acepta? _

_Confianza. Esa palabra catapultó su determinación, eso significaba que no estaba haciendo tan mal su trabajo._

_Por un momento pensó que Naruto lo decía como una treta barata para que aceptara lo que le había estado rogando todo el día y noche anterior, pero se había equivocado. La expresión que había inundado el rostro del aprendiz daba a entender que estaba preocupado. Por lo visto estaba cayendo en la cuenta de cómo se hace un trabajo, como un alma comienza a debilitarse hasta ya no haber posibilidades de salvación, sólo perdición. A Sasuke le quedaban ocho meses y hasta el momento había creído que no había señales de progreso. Pero las había, y esa sonrisa que ella le había dado era la prueba clara._

_Por dentro se debatió unos segundos entre si aceptar o no. Era claro que el noventa por ciento de su ser clamaba a gritos que era imposible ceder a hacer tal estupidez, algo que no iba con su imagen ni personalidad. Pero luego de todo estaba ese diez por ciento restante que le decía "No seas idiota, es tu única y quizás última oportunidad"._

_Cuando se decidió, sintiendo como aquella situación se la cargaría como una cruz durante toda su eternidad, no hizo nada para demostrarlo a los demás, ni siquiera a Hinata. Él sólo se sentó en su banco a la espera de los demás compañeros, quienes seguirían hablando del festival. La muchacha, según pudo observar de soslayo, bajó su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos, pero él supo que esas perlas miraban detenidamente el objeto en su muñeca. Segundos después la sintió sentarse a su lado, y escuchó como le decía a Naruto que no se preocupara, que no era nada malo lo que sucedía._

_Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a los gritos del rubio mientras se concentraba en la puerta. Los alumnos ingresaban, primero una muchacha de negros cabellos cortos, luego un chico, tercero… esa persona que esperaba._

_-Oye. – llamó a quien apenas había pasado la puerta y se detenía en seco para mirarlo. Sentía el miedo salir de sus poros. – Acércate._

_Quien no sabía si hacerle caso o no era la misma persona que lo había apuntado en la pizarra el día anterior. Lo vio dudar un momento y dar miradas a más de una persona, cuando la quinta persona que consultó en silencio le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, tragó fuerte y comenzó su marcha. Se acercó despacio, pero llegó. _

_-¿S-sí? – le preguntó apretando fuertemente el bolsillo de su pantalón escolar._

_-¿Ya tienen el libreto hecho? _

_La pregunta que había salido de la boca del Uchiha ocasionó repentinos murmullos en el aula, además de una inquietud en su compañera de al lado. El muchacho consultado respondió afirmativamente mientras una gota de sudor caía sobre su frente._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Qué concepto tenían de él para que le temieran?_

_-¿Lo tienen aquí? – volvió a preguntar y a obtener otra afirmación. Entonces ocurrió lo que dejó a todos sin aliento: Sasuke Uchiha estiró su brazo en señal de que le dieran aquello._

_Nadie podía creerlo… ¿Sasuke Uchiha aceptaba el papel protagónico? _

_Se maldijo por dentro, él tampoco se lo esperaba pero si no lo hacía la única oportunidad se le escurriría de las manos._

_Si una persona viaja perdida en medio del desierto y está a punto de morir de deshidratación, al encontrar un oasis, ¿Se inclinaría a la opción de aprovecharlo o seguiría camino en busca de una salida definitiva de aquel lugar?_

_La respuesta era fácil, y Sasuke… era el hombre más sediento del mundo…_

.

.

…

Y ahora se encontraban allí, entrando en la casa de la muchacha para comenzar a leer el libreto de la obra…

Esa mañana, el joven al que había interrogado sólo había llevado uno y sin terminar. Según él faltaba la escena final que aún estaba en proceso porque los escritores no se había puesto de acuerdo en que lugar ocurriría el final.

Ni Sasuke ni Hinata sabía de qué se trataba la historia, sólo conocían el título, algo demasiado meloso para él. Tanto que debió guardarse las ganas de vomitar cuando lo oyó: "Entre el amor y la muerte".

-V-vayamos a la biblioteca.

La voz de Hinata se hizo escuchar suave en el recibidor de la entrada. Decidió verla de lleno para asentir y comenzar el trayecto. Recorrieron lentamente el camino hacia el lugar, sin hablar, sólo en compañía del sonido de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron, ella abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Una vez sentados alrededor de la mesa, uno al lado del otro para compartir el libreto, comenzaron con el trabajo.

-Q-quiero disculparme. – dijo Hinata cuando él iba a comenzar a leer la primera línea. La miró confuso ante el repentino comentario.

-No has hecho nada malo. – le contestó seriamente. En eso, una sensación incómoda asaltó su mente. – Espera – cerró el cuaderno y espero a que ella le mirara –, ¿Te disculpas por haberme metido en esto? – el rojo que se adueñó de su rostro confirmaba que se sentía incómoda con la interrogación, le oyó disculparse por eso, y a su vez a negar. – ¿Entonces?

-Y-yo...– dejó de verlo y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre la madera. –…T-temo hacerte quedar mal… es que, a-actuar frente a tantas personas… m-me da miedo.

_¿Por qué lo haces entonces?_, se preguntó él mentalmente sin dejar de observarla. No tenía sentido hacer algo que no gustaba, porque estaba seguro que eso no le gustaba a ella. En eso, ambas manos femeninas se formaron en un puño, antes de que su cabeza se elevara y lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-P-pero estoy t-trabajando en eso. Ino me está ayudando.

¿Ayudar a no temer algo? Eso se oía raro, nunca hubiera pensado que una persona se dispusiera a hacer eso, y mucho menos ella con la ayuda de su amiga.

La expresión de impaciencia que denotaba su rostro le dio a entender que esperaba escuchar algo en respuesta.

-Mientras sea bueno para ti…– al oírlo una sonrisa un poco más extensa se adueñó de sus labios. Bueno, por lo visto era lo que buscaba. Él no hubiera sabido que decir pero lo primero que se le ocurrió sirvió de algo. – Deberíamos volver con esto. – continuó elevando el libreto, era mejor terminar con lo que habían empezado, y de paso cambiar de tema.

La muchacha asintió con lentitud, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Un mechón de su azulado cabello cayó hacia delante con el movimiento, situación que no pasó desapercibida para el Shinigami. Aún así, se dispuso a empezar a leer, pero a algo dentro suyo le molestaba ese mechón de cabello…

-Comenzaré a leer. – informó a su compañera, de soslayo percibió que ella movió otra vez su cabeza, como esperando atenta a que hiciera lo dicho. El mechón azulado seguía ahí, esta vez impidiendo ver una parte de su rostro. – _Tsk, es molesto._ – pensó en su mente. – _Me siento ignorado. _– sin dejar de verla dio vuelta la primera página, la cual sólo llevaba impreso en su blancura el título de la obra. – Acto primero…– comenzó, no leyendo directamente porque seguía mirando el molesto cabello. – Tsk, molesto. – volvió a repetir con otro chasqueo de lengua, ésta vez en voz alta. No podía concentrarse en leer por culpa de un maldito mechón azulado. Qué situación más estúpida… Cerró el libro y lo apoyó con ruido sobre la mesa, causando sobresalto en la fémina a su lado. Se llevó una mano a su frente para así masajear con sus dedos la misma. Sintió como era observado, pero no le importó. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado antes de cerrar el libreto, y miró de lleno a su compañera. No esperó a que ella formulara interrogante alguno para actuar. Tomó entre sus dedos aquello que le molestaba, lo sostuvo unos momentos mientras observaba como los colores en el rostro femenino cambiaban. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso que estaba haciendo era algo brusco, y más al hacerlo en silencio, sin dar a conocer que era lo que sucedía. Finalmente habló – Esto…– comenzó por decir, moviendo un poco el cabello que tomaba para que ella comprendiera. –… Me molesta. _Y no sé por qué_ – completó la frase en su mente.

Realmente no sabía porqué se hacía tanto problema por algo tan insignificante. Ella tenía que escuchar, no ver… Y aún así, con esa obstrucción, podía ver igual las letras de lo que leerían.

Y entonces entendió, así se sentía ignorado. Sí, en definitiva era eso. Mientras que tenía que ser él quien leyera algo que no quería parecería que estaría diciendo las cosas al aire.

Sus potentes oídos captaron un acelerado latido, y sus sentidos extrasensoriales, nerviosismo. Fue en ese entonces que se percató que aún no soltaba lo que los unía, y que esas cosas que percibía venían de la Hyuuga. Decidió acabar con todo eso, estaba haciendo el ridículo y por algo seguramente insignificante para ella. Colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, separándose al fin, sintiendo como ella volvía a la normalidad.

Y otra cosa vino a su mente: podría malinterpretar lo sucedido. Y no la culpaba, había bastantes cosas que podía encontrarle otro sentido. Lo ocurrido en la feria, las veces que se encontraban en la azotea, su impulso de tocarle el rostro en la clase… Recordó su accionar y pensamientos del día anterior en la terraza, pensando que ella lucía mejor con el cabello recogido, y ni hablar de la forma en que se había acercado para hablarle al oído.

Todo eso había sido algo sin sentido para un Shinigami. Entonces llegó a una conclusión, aquella que había pensado el día anterior: Definitivamente el aire puro que poseía este mundo le estaba haciendo mal…

-No creas que…– comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué no creyera que esas cosas podían ser por algo? Ya bastante estaría pensando ella. – Me molestaba. Me sentía ignorado. – Sí, terminó por decir aquello, después de todo, era la verdad.

-Y-yo…– le vio articular, los colores en su rostro volvían a la normalidad. – Yo… L-lo siento si se vio así. – una expresión de preocupación la acompañaba. – E-estaba escuchando… Lo siento.

-De acuerdo. – dio el tema por terminado y se acomodó en su asiento para de una vez por todos terminar con lo que habían ido a hacer. Volvió a tomar el libro y lo abrió, pero otra vez no pudo comenzar a leerlo al escuchar un chirrido de la puerta, frente a él. Elevó la vista, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, con una cabeza asomada, mirando expectante. ¿Desde hace cuánto que esa muchacha estaba observando? Sabía quien era ya que antes de iniciar su misión se le había dado información de su víctima, y entre las imágenes se encontraba la de la espectadora: Hanabi Hyuuga, catorce años recientemente adquiridos; hermana. – ¿Tú, quién eres? – preguntó igual, debía mantener la apariencia, así que "no la conocía".

Hinata miró en su dirección y se sorprendió, mostrando luego una sonrisa.

-Hanabi. – la llamó, se levantó de su asiento para ir en su búsqueda. Al llegar, abrió del todo la puerta y saludó a su hermana. Tras un pequeño abrazo que se dieron, miró al moreno, que no se había movido de su asiento. – E-ella es mi hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi – apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la menor para que la mirase. –, él es S-sasuke Uchiha, m-mi compañero de clases.

La pequeña miró al chico y no dijo nada, más bien, ninguno de los tres omitió palabra alguna por una pequeña porción de tiempo. La mirada perlada que poseía la pequeña, igual a la de su hermana pero un poco diferente, penetraba al único hombre de la habitación. Sasuke sintió como Hinata se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, pero en eso la voz de la pequeña rompió la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?

Los ojos de la mayor se abrieron como platos ante la pregunta que su hermana dio sin rodeos. Por su parte, Sasuke no se alteró, sólo frunció el ceño ante tal incoherencia que había escuchado. La niña volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia su hermana, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños volaran con el movimiento. La fragancia que ellos desprendían llegó a Sasuke, olían a flores, y junto a eso, se sentía la seguridad que emergía de la dueña.

-¿Es tu novio, hermana? – preguntó nuevamente ella, llamando la atención del muchacho al aparecer en ella una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata, por su parte, comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo en todo su rostro. Vio como abrió su boca para responderle, pero de la misma no salía nada. – Entiendo. – dijo la morena.

Hanabi se apartó un poco, y con una disculpa salió de la habitación, dejándolos en un ambiente algo extraño. Hinata respiró profundamente y volteó a verlo, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-L-lo siento. – se disculpó, juntando ambas manos por delante de su azulada falda escolar. – L-luego le explicaré.

Más le valía explicarle, no podía quedarse etiquetado como algo que no era, y encima con su víctima. Se masajeó la frente y lo dejó pasar por alto, seguramente no tenía que preocuparse por nada. La niña entendería la verdad, y listo. En eso vio el libreto, recordando el porqué estaba allí. De acuerdo, era momento de seguir. Enfocó su mirada en la chica, y al decirle que no importaba lo de su hermana – claro que de forma amable – le incitó a que continuaran. Con un asentimiento de cabeza ella volvió a su asiento, y ésta vez se mostraba que estaba por escuchar atenta. Estaban muy juntos…

Fue en el momento en el que él abrió el objeto que una luz y un ruido los interrumpió. Vio el lugar de donde había venido aquello, y ahí estaba nuevamente la niña esa, con algo en su mano.

-Ha-hanabi. – le dijo su hermana alterada. – ¿Q-qué haces?

La aludida observaba algo en el objeto que tenía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de tocar algo de eso, los miró.

-¿Quieres que les saque otra foto? – la sonrisa que estaba depositada en sus labios no se borraba, parecía imposible que fuera la misma niña que al verlo por primera vez sólo permanecía seria. – Ésta será mía. – dijo volteando lo de su mano para mostrar lo que había en su parte posterior, con su vista, Sasuke pudo observar como era una imagen de ellos dos, haciendo lo de hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso que ella tenía? Recordaba haber tenido hace unos años una misión con un hombre que usaba esa cosa para trabajar, esa que al presionar un botón desprendía una luz y ruido… ¿Cuál era el nombre…? Eso que captaba el momento… ¡Cámara digital! Sí, eso era. Pero, ¿Por qué ella lo había usado con ellos? – ¿Quieren o no? – habló de nuevo la menor.

-¿Para que querríamos una? – preguntó sereno Sasuke. No estaba de humor para que los estuvieran interrumpiendo. Ella sonrió, alternando la mirada entre él y su hermana, que la miraba sorprendida.

-Porque ésta – sacudió la cámara contenta. –, es mía. Es la que mostraré a mis amigas. ¡Seré la envidia de la clase! – chilló emocionada.

-¿Envidia? – preguntó Sasuke un poco divertido, esa niña estaba loca. No se parecía en nada a la Hyuuga mayor.

-Sí. – contestó acercándose a la mesa para sentarse frente a ellos. – Porque tengo un cuñado sexy, además de dueño de un aura oscura.

Lo que le faltaba, que una niña de catorce años lo llamara sexy. Otra carga más… En eso cayó en la cuenta cuando rememoró esa palabra, ¿Acaso lo había llamado "cuñado"?

Miró a su compañera de al lado, otra vez teñida en rojo. ¿Es que no se le acababan los sonrojos?

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, ésta situación ya se le estaba yendo de las manos. Debió haber dejado ese mechón de cabello donde estaba, así no se hubiera desencadenado esto… Ahora no estaba divertido.

-Ha-hanabi. – finalmente accedió Hinata a intervenir. La morena la miró expectante. – S-sasuke no es mi n-novio. – llevando una mano en forma de puño a su corazón, continuó. – S-sólo somos amigos. Él ha venido p-porque debemos hacer algo. N-no malinterpretes las cosas, p-por favor.

-Yo no malinterpreto nada, Hinata. – le habló ella, ahora seria. – Si son sólo amigos – dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno. – ¿Por qué la estabas mirando así de cerca? ¡Querías comértela! – le acusó señalándolo con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

¿Comérsela? Sí, esa chica estaba loca. Lo único que había hecho era ver molesto un mechón de cabello, no tirarse encima de la dueña.

De acuerdo, no estaba para andar tratando con una niña, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Piensa lo que quieras, ahora vete. – le dijo serio, cuando se disponía a tomar el libreto otras manos fueron más rápidas. – Oye, dame eso y vete – le dijo a la ladrona.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Hanabi abriendo lo arrebatado. – ¡Hermana! ¿Es la obra de la cual me contaste que participarías? – su voz se tornó alegre, mostrando emoción. Cuando la mayor asintió con una sonrisa tímida, la moreno comenzó a leer. – Vaya.

El entrecejo de la niña se arrugó a medida que iba leyendo las líneas en el papel. Mientras ella seguía en lo suyo, Sasuke miró de reojo a su compañera, se encontraba igual que la menor, sin dudas ese "Vaya" le había intrigado. Bueno, a cualquiera haría entrar en duda esa palabra, porque él no era la excepción. ¿Acaso era algo ridículo lo que le tenían preparado para aquella obra? La misma que todavía no había empezado y ya quería tirar por la borda…

El ruido de páginas moverse le hicieron enfocarse nuevamente en la pequeña, estaba concentrada. Rápidamente la vio correr las páginas hasta la última, en donde su rostro mostró desconformidad. En eso, ella levantó la vista, y con una mirada acusadora se dirigió a él:

-¿Dónde está el final? – preguntó inquisidoramente.

¿Por qué le preguntaba a él? Mientras que se había metido entre ellos para estorbarlos ahora lo acusaba de algo insignificante.

Al no recibir respuesta del aludido, volteó el rostro hacia su hermana, y haciendo un pequeño pero notorio ademán de tristeza volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero con menos intensidad.

-A-aún no está terminado, Hanabi. – respondió Hinata un poco confundida con el reaccionar de su hermana menor. En eso, una lágrima se asomó por el lagrimar derecho de la pequeña, a lo que la mayor reaccionó preocupada. Tomó las manos de Hanabi y se las frotó suavemente. – ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿T-te… te sientes mal?

-No. – negó moviendo su cabeza junto a su respuesta. Cuando se detuvo, miró a Sasuke, y luego otra vez a Hinata. Cuando respiró profundamente, liberó una de sus manos para secarse la lágrima que estaba por caer. – Es que… Aún no está terminado y él…– señaló el libreto que había quedado abierto a la mitad. –…Tú…– alejó su atención de las hojas y apuntó a Sasuke. – Dijiste que la amabas, pero es imposible.

La niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando atónitos a los otros dos presentes. Hinata se levantó de su asiento para así rápidamente dirigirse al lado de su hermana. Cuando llegó, la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. Por su parte, Sasuke revivió la frase que le había dicho:

"_Dijiste que la amabas, pero es imposible." _

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Él no había dicho nada de eso. Y, a pesar de que sí era imposible un amor entre ellos dos, no podía darse el tiempo de enamorarse de su víctima. Tenía que llevarse su alma…

Se dio un golpe mental al estar pensando esa idiotez. ¿A qué venía ese razonamiento?

-Ha…Hanabi. – llamó su compañera. – T-tranquilízate. ¿Q-qué… qué te sucede? – cuando la morena la miró, comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Tú… eres su víctima… Pero… él te ama. – contestó abrazándola más fuerte. Con unos segundos de silencio, pudo escucharse como comenzaba a tranquilizarse. En eso, se separó de su hermana, respiró con fuerza, y se limpió el rastro de agua salada que quedaba en su rostro. Era una situación bastante extraña ya que se veía muy calmada, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Volvió a tomar el libreto entre manos y lo abrazó. – Él la ama.

-Ha-hanabi…–

-Esto me está cansando. – interrumpió el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Cuando ambas mujeres lo vieron se mostró desinteresado. – Tu escena fue grandiosa, así que ya termínala. – continuó hablando, pero con demasiado sarcasmo en la voz. – No tenemos tiempo para…–

-Cállate o no te dejaré salir con mi hermana. – esta vez quien interrumpía era la menor, y con una voz demasiada seria.

Esa niña, lo estaba cansando de verdad… Encima decirle que no lo dejaría salir con… Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿En realidad creía que él era el novio de la Hyuuga? Abrió la boca para responderle, pero otra persona se le adelantó.

-Ha-hanabi, detente. – la interlocutora de ojos perlados tenía la cabeza gacha, siendo su rostro escondido por sus cabellos azulados. – Él n-no es mi novio.

-Sí, sí. Como digas. – respondió restándole importancia al asunto ella. – De acuerdo, empecemos. – dijo con una sonrisa al abrir el cuaderno.

-Sí, empecemos. – habló Sasuke, quitándole de entre la manos el libreto. – Ahora puedes retirart…– su frase una vez más había sido interrumpida, pero ésta vez por la acción que realizó la menor, la misma que fue hacer lo mismo que él: apropiarse del objeto.

-Acto primero. Dos puntos…–

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo? – inquirió el moreno irritado. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse con ellos? La situación ya estaba superando todos los límites que él podía tolerar.

-Escucha. – le habló Hanabi, viéndose para nada intimidada por él. – Mi hermana está haciendo esto por mí, así que la ayudaré. Así que ahora, cierra tu boca y te limpias los oídos para oírme a la perfección mientras les leo el libreto.

¿Enserio estaba pasando lo que él creía que sucedía? Esa niña no tenía límites, y su paciencia ya estaba a dos segundos de sucumbir. No podía dejarse hablar por una persona doscientos años menor que él. Si supiera que se estaba metiendo con alguien peligroso seguramente se haría en los pantalones de la impresión. Nadie le hablaba así a él, y quien lo hiciera, terminaría mal…

¡¿Quién se creía que era?

Una pequeña risa a su derecha lo distrajo; volteó a ver, era Hinata. Por lo visto la escena la divertía pero en realidad no era así, él podía percibir que esa risa era de nerviosismo. Las mejillas con ese rubor lo confirmaban. Y ahí entendió todo él, ella se sentía feliz de tener la ayuda de su hermana…

"_Mi hermana está haciendo esto por mí, así que la ayudaré." _

Era seguro que Hinata no aceptaría el papel principal en una obra escolar por determinación propia. Lo hacía por alguien en especial, por su hermana. Era algo bueno, ya que la incentivaba a hacer las cosas con más esfuerzo.

Estaba seguro que lo que haría a continuación sería algo por lo cual arrepentirse, pero eso significaba también un paso más hacia delante en su misión: Así que dejó de observar a la mayor y se enfocó en la otra muchacha.

-Continúa…

La sonrisa que se apoderó del rostro de la menor le hizo entender que era capaz de cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su hermana. Sí, él sabía eso ya que tenía bastante información de antemano de ella. Lo que no se había percatado es que también era testadura, quizás ese detalle se le había escapado por un descuido.

-De acuerdo. – contestó alegre la niña, empezando así a leer. – Acto primero. Dos puntos. Sombra uno. Dos puntos. "¿Mandaste a llamarme, Señor?". Sobra dos, sentada en un gran trono. "Sí, tengo una nueva misión para ti". Sombra uno. "¿Cuánto tiempo me dará esta vez?". Sombra dos. "Un año". Sombra uno. "Nunca me llevó tanto extraer un alma, Señor".

El rostro de Sasuke mientras escuchaba lo que la pequeña Hyuuga leía se iba transformando con cada palabra. Esa situación se parecía a cuando él era encomendado a sus misiones, y esa que estaba escrita ahí mismo era casi exactamente igual a cuando su Señor le había anunciado de la misión que estaba realizando en esos momentos. En eso, una frase fue el baldazo de agua helada que esperaba, y el desencadenante de su furia:

"No se preocupe Señor. Soy el mejor y único Shinigami apto para esta misión."

-Detente. – demandó Sasuke conteniendo la ira en sus palabras. Cuando la niña lo miró intrigado, continuó. – ¿De qué trata la historia?

-¿No lo sabes? – preguntó ella. Con el movimiento de unas hojas se encaminó al final de la historia, mostrándoselo a él. En la parte superior de una hoja en blanco figuraba la palabra "Resumen". – Es la historia de amor entre un Shinigami y su víctima. A ella le quedan dos años de vida, pero él le quitará el alma en uno. Y lo que menos espera en su misión es que se enamorará de ella. ¡¿No es genial?

Hanabi sonrió, mostrando un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Hinata, por su parte, se ruborizó. Y Sasuke… comenzaba a pensar en la lenta y dolorosa muerte de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Por qué Naruto Uzumaki? Porque esa treta llevaba su marca personal. ¿Quién más que él sería capaz? Toda maldad lleva su castigo, nadie escapa del mismo cuando hay que imponerlo. Es este caso, habría consecuencias, pero el rubio no saldría sano y salvo de las mismas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo?

Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios. Sí, sé que me tardé eones para actualizar esta y mis demás historias, pero como ya expliqué en mi perfil... bueno, lean todo lo que puse en mi perfil, me da pereza explicar todo de nuevo jajajaa.

Seguro no recordarán nada de qué va esta historia, mi consejo sería que, si quieren, relean los últimos capítulos para darse una idea, pero... bueno, si no lean directamente este.

Ok, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo a dar explicaciones que no son explicaciones sino que son realidades que a cualquiera le puede suceder, así que dejo el capítulo y me retiro (estoy usando wifi "prestado" porque estoy hace semanas sin internet). De acuerdo, me retiro.

Espero que hayan estado bien y que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi. Al final del mismo dejaré una nota e información sobre otra de mis historias.

Saludos y... espero poder volver pronto. Cruzo los dedos por eso. Adiós.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido un chico que actuaba antes de pensar. Y eso era algo que siempre le recriminaban, fuera de buena o mala manera.

Un ejemplo de eso es cuando tenía catorce años. Había sido una fría mañana de otoño cuando su despertador había anunciado que era momento de despertarse. Claramente, lo apagó y decidió revolverse entre las cálidas sábanas que lo mantenían muy cómodo. Estaba solo en su casa ya que sus padres habían salido de viaje por unos días. Sonrió con la blanda almohada pegada a su rostro, y comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormido otra vez cuando su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Con mucho pesar, ya que tenía que salir de su posición, alargó el brazo y tomó en su mano el aparato que, además de seguir insistiendo con esa cancioncita que él no sabía por qué la había puesto ya que le parecía irritante, estaba frío. Apretando el botón, se lo llevó al oído, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el fuerte chillido que llamaba su nombre. Era su madre, diciéndole entusiasmada que habían regresado y que estaban en el aeropuerto.

Él la felicitó por su alegría y le preguntó si se podía volver a dormir, pero su madre le retó diciéndole que lo esperaba en diez minutos en la plaza cerca de su colegio, para que ella y su padre se reencontraran con él mientras fueran a festejar del aire libre. Naruto hizo notar sus ganas de no ir, de querer seguir durmiendo. Decirles que podían encontrarse en la casa, pero su madre no le escuchó.

Y así fue que tras un salto de la cama y cinco minutos de arreglo, el rubio se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, deseando que a sus padres se les ocurriera ir hacia la casa para poder seguir descansando.

¿Qué él no pensaba antes de actuar? Eso es cierto, ya que durante el trayecto no pudo evitar compadecerse de una anciana que deseaba cruzar la transitada avenida.

¿La ayudó? Por supuesto. Pero no todo fue precisamente perfecto, sobre todo cuando la mujer comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda ya que "el rubio ladronzuelo quería llevarse sus compras". Intentó disculparse y explicar la situación, pero le fue imposible, por lo que continuó su camino, dejando atrás los gritos de la mujer. Está bien, la había asustado, pero no era para tanto.

La hora del encuentro se acercaba, o más bien alejaba ya que habían pasado quince minutos desde que su madre se había comunicado. Aceleró el paso. Dobló a la derecha. Caminó tres pasos. Se detuvo… En un árbol había un pequeño gato de color pardo llorando, o eso parecía ya que él no entendía el idioma felino. Lo contempló unos segundos, pensando en lo desesperado que se veía el animal. Su corazón pudo más que la razón y, de un momento a otro, estaba trepando por el tronco. Subió a la rama. Llamó al gato. Éste lo rasguñó y se escapó. Naruto lo insultó. Luego resbaló. Y todo se volvió negro…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación blanca. La almohada bajo su cabeza era dura, y las sábanas de la almohada, muy finas. Giró el rostro para ver en dónde estaba exactamente, pero había dado con el rostro de su padre.

-Fue culpa del gato. – había dicho, haciendo que el mayor riera.

-Lo sé, te vimos. Naruto…– su padre levantaba una ceja. –… ¿Nunca piensas antes de actuar?

Si se lo ponía a pensar con detenimiento, la respuesta podría ser que no. Siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones que no planeaba de antemano. O al menos, eso había hecho antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora…

Sí, ya no era un muchacho que sin darse cuenta hacía – o intentaba hacer – buenas acciones. Ahora era un cuerpo sin alma que debía ser entrenado para quitar vida. Si bien su trabajo no había comenzado ya que aún seguía en su "fase de entrenamiento", él sabía que se estaba esmerando por otro trabajo: salvar una vida. Y no una vida cualquiera, sino que la de su amiga de la infancia.

Sí hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que de un día a otro dejaría de poseer un alma para poder quitar las almas de las demás personas, se hubiera sorprendido más que si hubiera encontrado a un mono en el centro de su sala diciéndole que venía del futuro para comunicarle que era el elegido para salvar el mundo… Porque eso hubiera sido menos aterrador que la única idea de tener que ver cómo quitaban una vida frente a sus ojos… luego de haber él mismo terminado con una.

Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona. Por eso nunca creyó sucumbiría a la idea de asesinar a una persona. Él, ese muchacho que recibía golpizas por parte de ancianas al intentar ayudarles y que sufrió una vez una contusión por querer salvar a un gato. Pero en la vida todo cambia, incluso la mente de una persona, la que puede nublarse en la situación en la que el se encontró cuando cometió ese acto atroz.

Aquel día, él había estado sintiéndose mal desde hacía un tiempo. No era que le dolía el estómago o el pie, o la uña, o lo que fuera, ya que a veces sentía dolores hasta en lugares insospechados. Y además, si algo hubiera tenido dentro de su estómago, hubieran sido mariposas. Mariposas revoloteando frenéticamente y cada una con el nombre _Sakura_ tatuado en sus alas. Porque sí, eso era lo que sentía cada vez que veía a su novia.

Novia.

Una palabra extraña cuando salía de él. Desde hacía meses que salía con aquella hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos del color del jade, esa muchacha que cuando lo vio por primera vez no hizo más que asestarle un golpe bien fuerte con su puño ya que creía que el rubio era… bueno, un "rubio ladronzuelo".

Aclarado el asunto en ese entonces, él volvió a encontrarse una vez más con ella. Era el destino, según él, que movía los hilos para que ellos se reencontraran. Desde ese día, volvía a encontrarse con ella. Al comienzo, la muchacha se mostraba molesta, pero no era una molestia en donde sólo se quiere que la otra persona deje a uno en paz y desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. No, era una molestia que dejaba mostrar con varios bufidos que a Naruto le parecían exagerados, como si fueran fingidos. Al poco tiempo, ella dejaba de molestarse para dejarse acompañar por él. Y así fue durante aproximadamente dos meses, hasta que un día, mientras él había dejado de hablarle para luego dejarla en medio de la vereda para ir a ayudar a una joven embarazada a cruzar la calle, ella le gritó al volver:

-¡Nunca más dejes a tu novia hablando sola! – cuando se tranquilizó, le sonrió y se acercó a él para tomarle de la mano – Aunque eso de ir a ayudar ha sido lindo.

Ese había sido el shock de la semana, del mes y del año entero: la muchacha más linda del mundo se había hecho llamar "su novia".

Pasaron meses, y llegaron al medio año del noviazgo, y él seguía siendo feliz. Pero algo opacaba su felicidad. Últimamente, había visto cómo su novia actuaba de forma extraña, como si tuviera un secreto que la ponía nerviosa. Más de una vez le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: la muchacha le miraba a los ojos, sonriendo de forma triste, y acariciando su rostro con una mano, y decía:

-No, todo está en perfecto orden.

Durante ese mismo tiempo, a él había comenzado a pasarle algo raro: creía escuchar una voz en su cabeza que le decía que desconfiara de su novia. Era como si lo impulsara a obrar de una manera que él nunca hacía. Sentía que algo parecido a los celos se aferraba a él cada vez que escuchaba esa voz.

Y entonces llegó el día en que obró mal.

Había llegado a la puerta del apartamento de su novia, quien vivía sola. Cuando una vez le preguntó el porqué no vivía con sus padres ella le había contestado que su padre se encontraba siempre de viaje por cosas del trabajo, y que su madre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. La expresión que había mostrado al hablar de su madre era de completa de tristeza, fue por eso mismo que nunca más le preguntó algo más sobre ella.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Luego de unos minutos aún seguían sin responder. Volvió a tocar. Nada. Entonces golpeó la puerta, la cual cedió a su contacto y se abrió. Eso le pareció extraño ya que Sakura siempre se encargaba de cerrarla con llave. Así que entró y se quedó parado en medio del living. Nada fuera de lugar… o sí. A su derecha vio como una mesa ratona se encontraba dada vuelta, y al lado de la misma, en el suelo, un florero de vidrio tirado, o lo que restaba del florero ya que la mayor parte del mismo se había roto en pedazos.

-¿Sakura-chan? – llamó, pero no le respondió. Fue así que se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, y se detuvo abruptamente. Esa imagen… ¿Cómo era posible? Ella… – Sakura-chan…

Ella se encontraba en la cama, con otro hombre. Y totalmente lo estaba viendo. El hombre, cuyo rostro no veía, estaba abrazando a su novia mientras le besaba en el cuello. ¿Y ella? Ella solamente observaba hacia la puerta completamente inmóvil. El hombre continuaba en lo suyo hasta que de repente paró. Y fue cuando giró el rostro hacia el rubio, sin dejar de abrazar a la muchacha, que en Naruto algo se desencadenó. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y nuevamente escuchó esa maldita voz que desde hacía semanas lo torturaba.

"Mira a tu novia, no ha hecho más que reírse de ti durante todo este tiempo."

"Jamás te ha querido, sólo ha jugado contigo."

"¿Y ese sujeto? ¿Dejarás que se te ría en la cara? Míralo. Mira cómo se ríe de ti."

-Na…Naruto – llamó una voz femenina. Su melodía salió con un poco de esfuerzo. ¿Acaso habían estado haciendo más que eso antes de que él llegara y por eso estaba cansada? – Naruto – volvió a decir, entonces la miró. Seguía en la misma posición, sin molestarse en desenredarse del otro – Vete. Solo… vete.

-Sakura… Pero…– comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! ¿Acaso con lo que estás viendo no te ha quedado claro? ¡Vete!

Automáticamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, sus pies obedeciendo el comando de la chica, pero su mente aún en la habitación. "Tu no quieres irte. Ella te ha estado engañando". Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

Era verdad. Ella le había engañado. ¿Cómo no se había dando cuenta antes? Ya era lo bastante extraño que ella hubiera querido salir con él, un muchacho al que siempre le salían mal las cosas.

_No quiero irme así_, se dijo. _Ella… con él. Todo este tiempo yo… Soy un imbécil._

Su vista cayó al suelo y entonces, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo lo vio: el florero de vidrio destrozado.

"Debes hacerlo", dijo la voz en su cabeza.

"Debes hacerlo. Debes hacerlo. Debo hacerlo."

-Debo hacerlo – dijo finalmente en un murmullo. La voz de su consciencia tenía razón. Debía hacerlo.

Dio unos pasos en dirección al objeto de su interés y se agachó. Tomó uno de los pedazos rotos de vidrio y cerró su mano en torno a él. Al ver que sangre goteaba de su puño, volvió a abrirlo y vio que se había cortado. No le dolía, porque nada podía doler más que el engaño. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Dio la vuelta y ordenó a sus piernas a que se movieran.

-Debo hacerlo – dijo por última vez antes de ingresar nuevamente al dormitorio.

Luego de eso, no recordaba nada. Sólo que había aparecido en un lugar completo de oscuridad y con una mano bien pesada en su hombro derecho. Cuando giró el rostro para ver quién lo sostenía, pegó un grito que logró sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba.

-¿Qué… qué eres? – le preguntó, alejándose de él lo más que pudo, pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba avanzar tanto.

La figura frente a él sonrió, develando una sonrisa desagradable.

-No es un qué, sino quién. Mi nombre es Shouta y he venido por tu alma.

La bestia estiró su brazo y colocó la mano en la cabeza del muchacho. Nuevamente sonrió:

-Pero antes… – dijo, sin quitar esa mueca repugnante – Antes veremos por qué estás aquí, Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Un golpe frente a él lo sacó de su estupor. Levantó la vista para ver qué había sucedido y se encontró con la imagen de su ¿amigo?

Era difícil saberlo ya que la mirada llena de odio que le profesaba el moreno decía a los gritos la palabra "enemigo mortal". Ups. Al parecer ya había leído el libreto de la obra escolar. Sino fuera porque estaban rodeados de algunos compañeros en el salón, entonces Naruto hubiera jurado que el Shinigami ya lo habría matado con sólo pensarlo. Aunque en ese mismo momento estaba seguro que en su mente bailaban diferentes imágenes de sus posibles formas de morir. Naruto sólo esperaba que si al final el moreno se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, que entonces se decidiera a elegir la muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa, como una inyección de esas que le ponían a los presos destinados a morir, o una desaparición como en un truco de magia, de esos que la persona se mete en la caja y luego ya no está.

Y nuevamente volvía a divagar, suficiente ya que había estado reviviendo aquellas cosas de su vida pasada como para volver a tildarse. Si bien el recuerdo le vino a la mente sin previo aviso, algo en él le hizo pensar que lo mejor sería cerrar su mente. No quería que, si por alguna casualidad su superior se encontrara cerca, viera lo que le había llevado a ser lo que ahora era. Y si bien eso sonaba egoísta ya que él había sido capaz de ver el pasado del Uchiha, aún así quería preservar esa parte suya.

Al menos recordar los momentos en donde quería ayudar y todo le salía mal. Como aquella vez con el gato, que le hizo ganarse unos cinco puntos en la cabeza a causa de haber aterrizado para nada elegantemente, eso creía él, en el medio del pavimento.

Lo que sucedía después, bueno, era otro tema…

Sakura.

¿Por qué tuvieron que mandarlo al mismo lugar en donde ella se encontraba? ¿Para recordar lo que había hecho? Parecía un castigo, pero ¿por qué no eran equitativos con todos? Porque con Sasuke no sucedía lo mismo, él no tenía a nadie de su pasado cerca que lo atormentara. Pero claro, lo del moreno había sucedido hacía siglos, por lo que quizás el castigo no duraba mucho tiempo… aunque… podría ser que a él nunca lo castigasen.

No. No, no y no. Seguro pasó por lo mismo. No podían hacerle eso solamente a él.

Madita sea a todo. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué siguió a la voz de su consciencia? ¿Por qué… por qué Sakura le había hecho eso? Él le había dado todo su amor. La había alabado como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo entero. Jamás le había hecho daño. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Otro fuerte golpe se hizo oír, seguido de uno menor en su cabeza. Esta vez dejó de pensar en todo y se enfocó enteramente en la persona que tenía delante. Bueno, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Fue entonces que sacudió su cabeza para disipar todo vestigio de su anterior pensamiento y sonrió, a la espera del descargo del moreno.

–Adelante, comienza –hizo un ademán con la mano, incitándolo a hablar. Él sabía que no debía hacer algo así con la persona delante de él, pero bueno, el historial de Naruto afirmaba que solía hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

–Eres un idiota –espetó Sasuke. Su voz demostraba que definitivamente quería desatar toda su ira en el pobre rubio, pero que se estaba conteniendo para no hacer un espectáculo.

–¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó, cambiando su rostro alegre a uno pensativo. Claro que sabía lo que sucedía, pero si cerraba su mente y se hacía el tonto… capaz que el castigo no fuera tan doloroso.

Otro fuerte golpe en la mesa. Naruto bajó la mirada y vio cómo se había astillado la madera a causa de la fuerza. Rápidamente, miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien más presenciaba su intercambio, pero los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar estaban cada uno en lo suyo. Aliviado, volvió a mirar la mesa, luego a Sasuke.

–¿Sabes? No va a ser cómodo escribir arriba de esto que has hecho en mi lugar de estudio. Además, ¿sabes lo que debe salir una mesa de estas? Claro, a ti no te importa, porque tú estarás sentado en aquella mesa –señaló rápidamente el lugar en dónde se ubicaba el escritorio del Shinigami, el cual aún seguía vacío –, con una compañera excelente y podrás escribir tranquilamente mientras a mi me queda ¿qué? Un escritorio abollado por el puño de uno que quiso imponer respeto, ¿brutalizad, quizás? Y un compañero a mi derecha que ha estado resfriado desde la semana pasada y lo único que escucho cada un tiempo estimado de siete minutos es a él sonarse la nariz con tanto ímpetu que a veces siento que me he teletransportado a África y a mi lado hay un elefante que no deja de hacer ruidos con su trompa. Y… espera –se rascó la frente y apartó la mirada hacia su escritorio, luego, frunció el ceño, y finalmente volvió a ver al moreno –. Yo… ¿de qué hablábamos? Seguro de algo importante para acordarme de los elefantes… Ah, cierto, de… ¿qué?

–Acerca de tu idiotez, imbécil – habló Sasuke con enojo en su voz. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación y luego se agachó frente al escritorio, quedando a la misma altura que los ojos celeste que lo miraban. Cuando continuó, lo hizo en un susurro con ira contenida –. Sé perfectamente que la idea de la trama de la obra fue idea tuya. No me engañas.

-Ah, ¡eso! – respondió el rubio, con aire despreocupado mientras se recostaba en su asiento y comenzaba a golpear sus dedos contra sus piernas – Claro que fui yo. ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Lo hice por ti. Ya que tendrías que actuar, ¿por qué no imitarte? Sería más fácil para ti. Después de todo, ¿hace cuánto que no ves una obra teatral? La forma de actuación ha cambiado a lo largo de los años… creo. ¿Es verdad que antes los papeles femeninos los representaban hombres? ¡Ja! Imagínate tú con una peluca y vestido de época diciendo líneas…–

–Por lo visto hoy estás muy hablador – interrumpió su compañero, llevando su dedos pulgar e índice a sus ojos para frotarlos demostrando cansancio –. Escucha – dejó de masajearse el rostro y volvió a mirarlo de forma seria –. Está bien, haré como que te creo respecto a eso. Tal vez sea mejor que tenga que representar algo con lo que soy familiar. Lo que más me molesta es que te hayas metido en mi mente y hayas copiado los diálogos textualmente a lo que en verdad sucedió. Eso es inadmisible y debería castigarte.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Espera! – exclamó Naruto e inmediatamente se irguió en su silla. Miró para ver si alguien se había sobresaltado con su griterío, pero al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a los gritos del salón, por lo que nadie los miró. Se inclinó hacia delante para hablar bien bajo – Escucha, yo no escribí los diálogos. Sólo di la idea y a los demás les gustó. Esa fue toda mi intervención. Luego de ahí, me fui a tomar un helado con Ino y Hinata así que no me eches la culpa. Ah, y el gusto favorito de Hina es…

–Chocolate, lo sé – interrumpió nuevamente el moreno. Si bien parecía inmerso en la conversación, su rostro estaba contraído en una máscara de concentración, como si tuviera la mente en otra parte – Es imposible que hayan recreado la escena tal como fue – volvió la mirada al rubio –. Deja de jugar conmigo y dime la verdad. Es importante, ¿leíste mi mente?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo juro porque se me caiga el techo ahora mismo si miento! – dicho eso, el Uzumaki lanzó una mirada rápida al techo, no fuera a ser que con la suerte que tenía en realidad se cayera. Pero por lo visto, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día.

En eso, escuchó unos pasos acercándose y un perfume a flores le llegó a la nariz. Él conocía ese olor. Giró el rostro a tiempo para ver entrar por la puerta a su compañera de cabellos rosados. Ella se detuvo y miró el suelo, concentrada en sus pensamientos, entonces comenzó a reír. Y como si sintiera que la estaban observando, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en unos de color celeste. Su risa se detuvo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para caminar a su asiento.

¿Podría ser que el odio hacia aquella persona le durara toda la eternidad? Porque sí, aún la odiaba, porque a causa de ella es que estaba condenado a vivir constantemente en la oscuridad; arrebatando el alma de las personas, perteneciendo a ningún lugar, convirtiéndose poco a poco físicamente en el monstruo que se consideraba, sin poder volver a ver a su familia… Su familia, ¿qué sucedió con ellos? Hacía meses que no sabía de ellos. ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Qué escapó? ¿Murió? ¿Fue secuestrado? El demonio que lo había ido a buscar dijo que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de ellos y de la gente que había estado a su alrededor para que no lo buscaran. Cuando le amenazó para que no se le ocurriera matarlos o algo por el estilo, la bestia había comenzado a reír, para luego asegurarle que todos estarían a salvo.

Hubo veces en las que Naruto se preguntó si les borrarían la memoria, pero luego deducía que no sería así, ya que Ino y Hinata lo recordaban, como también Sakura, que hasta por lo visto recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día.

Maldita. Ella también tenía que sufrir tanto como él.

Entonces, se acordó de algo.

–Sasuke…– llamó a su compañero, quién salió de sus cavilaciones y se fijó en él –… cuando nos conocimos tú me dijiste que uno de nuestros poderes era ver el tiempo de vida de los humanos…

–Sí, ¿y qué?

–Me preguntaba… ¿podrías ver cuánto le queda a cierta persona? – la pregunta pareció intrigar al moreno, que inclinó la cabeza hacia donde el rubio seguía observando.

–Con que Haruno. ¿No crees que sea un poco masoquista de tu parte? Debería dejar de pensar en ella.

–No puedo. La odio demasiado – volvió la vista hacia su amigo. Por primera vez, al moreno le pareció estar hablando con un Naruto completamente serio y decidido –. Creo que… saberlo me tranquilizará un poco, ¿no? Saber que tarde o temprano ella pagará por todo.

Fue así que Sasuke asintió, y no hicieron falta palabras para expresar su gratitud porque él sabía que lo hacía porque lo comprendía. A pesar de lucir una coraza de frialdad, esa persona había sido alguien completamente diferente, pero había caído en el mismo pozo que él. Ambos habían sido traicionados, es así que estaban unidos. Y si bien Sasuke siempre se reservaba y lo trataba como a un insignificante chico, Naruto no tenía nada en contra de él. No le tenía miedo ni bronca, nada. Porque esa traición que había sufrido, y la vida que luego se vio llevado a acarrear era lo que lo habían convertido en lo que era.

Y es por eso que a veces Naruto se preguntaba:

"_¿Terminaré siendo yo así?"_

Los ojos negros de Sasuke perdieron su color y se inundaron en un mar de completo rojo. El rubio se sobresaltó, pero al ver cómo éste volteaba a la muchacha fue que entendió que estaba haciendo lo que le pidió. De pronto, Sasuke se tensó – una acción muy rara proveniente de él – pero luego se relajó. Entonces, arrugó la frente y rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a su color natural. Se giró hacia Naruto.

–¿Qué… viste? – preguntó. ¿Qué era lo que sentía formándose en su estómago: ansía o nervios? Era una sensación extraña.

–Fue… raro.

De acuerdo, Sasuke diciendo algo así también lo era. Siempre siendo tan confiado y ahora luciendo extrañado no era algo con lo que sentirse a gusto.

–Escucha – comenzó el moreno, bajando la voz –. Cuando recién llegué a este colegio yo mismo decidí fijarme en su tiempo de vida. En ese entonces me había parecido interesante saber si tendría que soportar durante mucho tiempo a una persona molesta – Sasuke se levantó de su posición y susurró más bajo –. Esa vez, le quedaban siete meses y cuatro días, pero ahora… No sé por qué, pero al principio no pude ver nada, era como si algo interfiriera. Entonces apareció la fecha.

–¿Siete meses y cuatro días? Entonces, ahora serían unos… ¿cuánto?

–No "cuánto". La fecha ha cambiado. Es la primera vez en dos siglos que veo algo como eso.

–¿Es la primera vez que ves una resta? – dijo en tono de burla Naruto, y acto seguido largó una pequeña carcajada. Por lo visto, no había irritado a su amigo… algo extraño ya que siempre, de algún modo u otro, lo lograba. El rostro de Sasuke seguía con su expresión de concentración – ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? A esto tú responderías con un "Cállate, imbécil" o algo parecido mientras chasqueas la lengua y te haces el superado. Que me lo dejes pasar me dice que te estás ablandando un poc…– más no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro Shinigami habló.

–Mañana a las doce y dieciséis del mediodía, Naruto – miró rápidamente a la muchacha y luego se volteó. Por la puerta aparecieron dos muchachas, una de cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta y otra con los cabellos azulados sueltos en su espalda. Al verlas, Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a su escritorio para sentarse, pero antes de alejarse, le dijo una última cosa a su compañero –. Apenas le queda un día.

Un día.

Su estómago volvió a reaccionar.

¿Ansia o nervios?

Ansia.

Ansia.

¿Nervios?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé, ya sé, dirán que no hubo SH en este capítulo, pero bueno, una historia no puede centrarse solamente en dos personajes. Para que una historia fluya, uno debe desarrollar el entorno, el contexto, y los demás personajes. Por mi parte, me gustó este capítulo. Mostrar cómo era Naruto antes de volverse un Shinigami, ver su carácter, su bondad, su alegría...

De acuerdo, no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, comprendan que estoy trabajando duro con la universidad. Necesito recibirme antes de volverme loca de tantos exámenes. Por el momento, "estoy trabajando" en la conti de Amante Nocturno. ¿Por qué lo digo entre comillas? Pues, dentro de unas semanas rindo un exámen muuuuuuuy importante, sí, con muchas "U" y no he podido avanzarlo mucho, pero algo tengo. El problema es que al no haber escrito desde hace tiempo no veo muy bien la narración, así que luego de terminarlo, tendré que corregirlo todo, por eso les digo desde ya que es conti tardará.

Bueno, me retiro. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y lo siento por la tardanza.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
